


Your Yoosung Christmas Start

by SeaSiren73



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas DLC AU, F/M, Mystic Messenger Christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 80,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSiren73/pseuds/SeaSiren73
Summary: My alternate universe where Yoosung and MC meet at the Christmas fundraiser and then things get interesting.  Sleepovers and such!  :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this timeline I have it so that MC has already been introduced and is about on day 5/6 of the regular game when Wham - Christmas! Most things will take place after Christmas ! As usual I don't own Mystic Messenger - I just really love the game!!

Chapter 1

 

The hacker that got you in this whole mess a few days ago was still causing trouble, so the RFA wanted to keep you safe in Rika's little apartment. They insisted you join them because of sensitive documents, and you do, but your little ray of sunshine was the only thing making it partly bearable, his cute emojis and sweeter words. Now Christmas was only days away and so was the fundraiser, you barely had time to go shopping for food, between answering e-mails and chatting on the messenger with the cutest and sweetest guy in the world, your own school work and part-time job!

Yoosung Kim, such a sweetie, you couldn't wait to see him at the fundraiser party finally! You had been flirting with him from the first day, the others liked to pick on him but it was all in fun! Contemplating if you should get him a little gift or not, you wonder what he would like, maybe something homemade - from the heart! Then again being a student you didn't have a lot of money to play around with, but maybe you could whip up something for him to eat, or something LOLOL?

Before you can decide you get a message from your Mom, asking if you are coming home this year or not? [No, Mom sorry! I volunteered to help with a fundraiser this year. Sora has the packages for the family, miss you, love you and give everyone hugs from me! Merry Christmas!]. Well not a complete lie, but not the entire truth either, but thank goodness you had made enough money this summer working and had thought to buy gifts early for the family. Sora your BFF was dropping them off for you today the 23rd of Dec, your mom texts back that she will give Sora gifts to take back for you and she wishes you the same.

University classes were finally done and you were hoping that all your hard work helping the RFA with this fundraiser would finally give you some down time to possibly spend with Yoosung, once you finally met of course. Looking online for ideas, you think brownies or chocolates might be do-able here in this tiny kitchen for your sweetie. But then a recipe for salt dough ornaments pops up and that also might be do-able. After looking to see if you have enough for it all, and wishing you were in your own kitchen, you decide on homemade brownies for Yoosung along with a salt dough ornaments, but it should make enough dough to make some for everyone else in he RFA too.

You start the brownies and while they bake, work on the dough. After the dough is done and brownies finished, Hmmm now what to make for everyone. Jumin is easy - a cat, Jaehee - maybe a coffee mug, Seven - a bag of HB chips and can of Phd Pepper. The others are a bit harder, V maybe a camera, Zen uggg maybe just a star with his name and for Yoosung a heart with the LOLOL logo. Finally when you are done you look up and it is beginning to get late. Putting in the ornaments to bake, you realize that you will still need to run out tomorrow and get some paint and ribbons for them, not to mention wrapping for them all!

Checking the messenger you see Yoosung and Zen are there, joining them in their conversation about the special Christmas fundraiser, unfortunately Zen will be practising all through the holidays and my sweetie will be spending all day tomorrow setting up and then at the fundraiser all day Christmas Day! Jaehee will also be working the fundraiser, between her and Yoosung they are the ones doing all the work!

Later after you get some sleep, checking the messenger Seven is acting kinda mellow for him, maybe he has the holiday blues, and Jumin seems upset over something. You try cheering everyone up, and encouraging them all to come and help Jaehee and Yoosung. They all have to work, and you are understanding and wish you could go help them yourself right now, but they have already told you that it's not safe for you to meet up with the others yet, to wait till the party.

Slipping down to the convenience store you find some cute ribbon with silvery snowflakes and a small set of paints, to finish your gifts. You also grab some tape and a sheet of Bristol board! Back at the apartment you paint the ornaments, make homemade cards and envelopes for the gifts while the paint dries. Finally done, and of course the brownies for Yoosung, that you've tied more ribbon around for him. Packing them all up in a bag, you put them next to the door, hopefully you will remember them tomorrow, Christmas Day!

Again you check the messenger, talk to everyone, even admitting to Yoosung how excited you are to finally meet him, he must realize how you feel about him. A few calls from the others and a nice one from him and you talk about how he spent last Christmas. What you wouldn't do, to go to the movies with him, now you are imagining it, snuggled next to each other, maybe holding hands, his arm around you.

That's when your mind wanders, to you in his arm and him kissing you, saying he loves you, making out, touching and feeling. Whoa, it has been too long since you've had a boyfriend, the last one was your high school sweetheart and he wasn't exactly sweet, more like a bad boy who tricked you into sleeping with him at prom, then he left you after graduation. Lesson learned but Yoosung is different, him getting embarrassed and flustered totally pulls at your heart strings!

You wait and see if he will pop up on the messenger before you go to sleep and he does. He probably has no idea how often you wait to say goodnight to him, and then look at his pictures before falling asleep. Your conversation is sweet and good, when he says he wishes you could meet in your dreams before saying goodnight, you get more pulls on those heart strings.

Always hoping to dream of him, you end up doing just that. He looks at you with those beautiful violet eyes pulling you close to kiss, next you are laying down with his hands roaming your body while he kisses you deeper. The dream turns wet from there and when you wake up the next morning and touch your lips wishing it had all been true. Getting breakfast, cleaning up the apartment and laying out your clothes and once you take a quick shower you feel so much better.

Soon you will be going to the party, God, you hope he feels the same, or else you will feel so embarrassed. On the messenger Zen is still busy with practice and Seven with work of some sort, Jumin seems in a better mood, complimenting Yoosung and even offering him a job. Of course Yoosung and Jaehee are already hard at work, finally V calls on the apartment phone and tells you that you should go to the party now, as he wants you to comfort Yoosung since he can't make it to the party after all.

You of course jump at the opportunity, but feel bad because everyone was hoping on a RFA reunion. As you are leaving you notice the bag of gifts, you can't take it to the party, maybe dropping it off at Jumin and Jaehee's office building will be okay. After all Jumin says he will be there doing some work and Jaehee has to come back after the party to finish work up for him too. You swing by to ask and explain at the front desk if it's okay, and after showing security what the gifts are and re- wrapping them, they tell you to go and help at the party and one of them will tell Jumin or Jaehee about the gifts!

Now to get to the party, hopping on the bus, you check the messenger and let them know you are on your way, and almost there. Yoosung actually seems nervous, ohhh maybe he does feel the same way? Finally there now to find him or Jaehee, but the crowd is thick and takes a while to make your way forward. Just a glimpse of him running off and so you look back in the direction he came from and it's Jaehee, thank goodness.

After introducing yourself, and asking about Yoosung, you tell her to put you to work, they've been hard at it for days and you are willing to help as much as you can. She gets your ray of sunshine back and he is so flustered and cute even comments on your pretty hands. But when Jaehee leaves he gets even more nervous, even admits he dreamed of you last night. You blush thinking of the dream you had about him, but you do ask what you did in his dream, he blushes and sidesteps too, running off to get you a tea to warm you up.

At the end of the night you are the only three that actually show up and work, Jumin is stuck in traffic, Seven and Zen are working, you admit to Jaehee and Yoosung that you were sent early instead of V, because he couldn't make it! They are both sad, but happy you helped at least, you kinda let it slip that you would like some alone time with Yoosung, and he gets all flustered and blushes again.

We help take everything down and clean up, it's getting late Jumin takes Jaehee back to the office, he offers to come back for us after, you remind Jaehee about the gifts at the front desk, and ask her to send Yoosung's back with Jumin. We do all the checks to make sure it's thoroughly cleaned up and then wait for Jumin to come back. He is such a gentleman and offers you his handkerchief for you to sit on, you comment you would rather sit on his lap, and he stutters and blushes more.

Maybe you were wrong and he only wants to be friends, then he mentions watching you and not being able to take his eyes off you, and how fast his heart was beating. Of course he then mentions Rika, and you tell him honestly you were jealous, and that makes him happy. He talks about the kind of man he wants to become someday then asks you your thoughts, you reply that he is just your type!

He helps you up and you both walk towards the entryway, talking about how it's now so quiet without the crowd then it happens just a light dusting of snow falling from the sky. He hugs you from behind, asking you not to look back at him, you have a feeling he might be crying, but you don't mind just standing there in his arms. He tells you he doesn't want to let you go but then confuses you by saying he wanted to tell you something but he's not ready or suitable for you yet!

Jumin shows up then, to pick you both up, he offers to take Yoosung home first and you see him hold up the gift you made him, but putting a finger to your lips to let him know it's a secret. He nods, understanding, but hands you the bag with Yoosung's gifts, you mouth thank you to him. Yoosung is so exhausted he falls asleep leaning against you in the car, "Jumin I'll get out with Yoosung and you can go home to bed.", "And how will you return home, young lady?" "Well Dad, maybe I will borrow a blanket and sleep on the floor.", he chuckles and shakes his head. "He is clearly exhausted, so I don't think he would be much of a threat to you, and he could probably use the assistance. .. Very well!" "Thank you!", "And you as well for this unique gift, it looks very much like my Elizabeth the third.", "It was nothing, just something I whipped up. I wanted you all to know I was thinking of you for Christmas!"

He smiles as he helps you and Yoosung out of the car, handing you Yoosung's keys and telling you what number was his. "Come on sleepy head, let's get you to bed.", you say to him as you help him towards the building. Once you're inside and find his bed to lay him down, you relax take his shoes off and tuck him in. Then you sit down on the floor with another blanket, and lean next to him on his bed.

You wake up to Yoosung having fallen on top of you, "Yoosung?", "Oh MC!", and it's like a dream, he's kissing you, touching you, and pushing his weight on you. He moves to your neck and earlobes kissing and sucking, "Yoosung, not so hard I have work in a few days." He looks up and hits his head on the side of his bed, " Oww", his eyes go wide and looks at you again, "MC?" He sits up, looking around his apartment, "How did I get home?", "Jumin gave us a ride, I helped you in because you were asleep on your feet, I stayed because I was worried and never got to give you your gift!" "A g gift for me! ... but I didn't get you anything!"

"It's okay, mine are homemade.", you see the bag next to his bed and pass it to him. He just looks at you in awe for a moment, then opens the bag slowly, he takes out the larger box and he can tell, probably by smell what they are, "Are these brownies?" You nod yes, and a bright and shiny smile lights up his face, "There's one more little thing in there." He looks and finds his desk lamp and turns it on, "Here it is!" he says pulling the small envelope out. Looking inside he pulls out the ornament you made him, he smiles at you then reads aloud the card you made him. "Yoosung I hope this is the first of many Christmases we can spend together, love MC"

He is looking flustered again, maybe you pushed him too far, "Thank you MC for everything, coming and helping, the gifts. I .. I 'm sorry for what I did when I woke up. I hope you don't hate me or anything, I just ... I thought it was another dream, please forgive me!" He won't even look up at you, so you move over and hug him, "Yoosung there is nothing to forgive, I enjoyed it and just really wanted to spend the last little bit of Christmas with you!"

He hugs you back, "MC, thank you, I am so not good enough for you. I promise I will try my best to become the man you need in your life.", "Yoosung you are already the man I need and want." He looks at you and gives you a small gentle kiss, "MC are you sure?", you nod yes, "Will .. will you be my girlfriend?", "Yes of course!" He hugs you tightly then claims your lips once more, this time, spending a little more time exploring your lips and mouth.

"MC you taste so good!", you smile shyly, "You taste good too!" He looks around and notices the clock, "It is so late, you can take the bed and I will sleep on the floor.", "No Yoosung, you are exhausted please, you have your bed! But could I borrow a shirt or something to change into?" He gets up, helping you, goes to his dresser and finds you a LOLOL t-shirt and a pair of boxers, "Here you can wear these, I should change out of mine as well, but ladies first!" You thank him and put your phone and purse on his desk, while you go change.

Returning he is looking at his own phone, and clearly he is a bit upset, but when he looks at you he smiles, "They look cute on you!", "Thank you! Bathroom is all yours!" He goes and you place your clothes next to your purse on the desk and notice that you must have opened the messenger app when you put it down, reading you see he confronted V, and wished you a Merry Christmas!

He comes out and sees you reading, "Are you on the Messenger?", "Yes, just finished reading your messages!" You walk over to him, "Are you alright?", you ask as you put your hand on his arm. "He just makes me so angry!", "It's okay! Calm down! Now you should get some sleep, you had a power nap on the way here but you have been working yourself hard these last days." He looks down at you and hugs you, "Always worrying for me! But I would feel so bad for not giving you the bed!"

You look over to the bed and then back up to him, "We could probably both fit, if you don't mind?" "But... the beast might...", "Yoosung, we are both tired, and I enjoy your kisses and touches, if the beast shows up we will deal with it! Right now we both need sleep, and I would love nothing more than to fall asleep in the arms of my boyfriend!" He blushes so hard, but nods and insists you sleep against the wall as not to fall out of the bed, like he had earlier.

You climb in, and he turns off his lamp and crawls in behind you, " Will you hold me?" you ask, "Mmm" he responds but his arms encircle you, " Thank you" you say. You are pretty tired, but still have a hard time falling asleep, probably because you are so excited to be here with Yoosung. "Oh I called Seven, when you were changing, so he wouldn't worry about you making it back to the apartment!", "Oh I never thought, but Jumin knew, he was being all Dad like about it!" He laughs, "I would never of thought a few weeks ago that my Christmas wish would come true, Thank you MC for everything!" He kisses your cheek, "You are welcome, and Yoosung, you made my Christmas wish come true too!"

"I didn't do anything?", he says, you turn to face him, "Of course you did, two hours ago I didn't have a boyfriend!" You want to kiss him again but worry about being too forward, but you didn't have to worry because he kisses you anyways. You end up kissing for who knows how long before he tells you to turn over and go to sleep, in a shaky voice. You do as he asks and soon enough sleep claims you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is my third Mystic Messenger Fanfic, and totally love this game, my mind wanders over the possibilities, and of course I totally want to just pair people up!! If you like let me know!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first sleepover, how do Yoosung and MC deal with their new relationship and how do the other RFA members react!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - I don't own Mystic Messenger - just love the game!! Cheritz does good work!!  
> My mind keeps going back to these characters!

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning to him playing with your hair, "Good Morning!" he says and you look up and you are practically laying on top of him. "Sorry, I mean Morning, oh so sorry I slept on top of you!" you are sure that you are every single shade of red right now, you go to move back to the side, and he stops you. "It's okay, I don't mind. What are your plans for today?", "Nothing, school only starts back next week, and I only have work at the cafe in a few days. Did you have something in mind?", "I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me?" "Oh of course, Yes for sure!"

You hug him and he laughs, "Good," and he hugs you back, but tickling you in the process. Giggling you tell him, "Be careful I am extremely ticklish!", "Oh hmmm really?" You look up at him and he has a playful look in his eyes, "Maybe I should check, and find all your ticklish spots?", "Oh but I am ticklish almost everywhere!" you respond. He flips you over to the side, so he is on top of you and tickles your sides and then your stomach, you are holding on to him giggling like crazy, "Stop, stop I surrender!" you say with a smile.

"Surrender, but I just started!", he teases you, and kisses you again, tickling your sides at the same time. You squirm so he puts his weight on you, and kisses your neck more while you giggle, that's when the tickles change to touching and his hand grazes your breast. At first it may of been an accident but when you don't stop him or say anything he tries again, the third time you take his hand and put it on your breast. "I don't mind you touching me!" you tell him, he squeezes it gently while he kisses your lips.

Seven calls to interrupt, and check on the both of you, "Yes we just woke up!", you hear him say before you make your way to the bathroom. When you get back, he looks at you, "Seven says he needs to talk to you to make sure you are okay!" You nod and take his phone while he heads to the bathroom, "Hello Seven?", "Ah MC, so you had your first sleepover with Yoosung!", "Yup!", "And are you okay?", "Ummm yeah! Why?" Yoosung returns back, and is looking at you, "Well we were concerned about our little boy, having a sleepover with a girl, you understand! He was a gentleman I hope?" He just looks at you and shakes his head, already blushing from what he thinks Seven is asking you.

You can't help but laugh, and walk over to Yoosung and hug him, "Oh Seven it was such a wonderful night, a magical Christmas Wish and Dream come true! The big guy needs to catch up from all the work of the last few days and especially last night! K - bye!" Hanging up, you hear him groan, "Now he will think that we..", "Yoosung, what did you tell him?" "N nothing ... maybe that we kissed .. that is all. He asked where you slept but I told him it was none of his business!"

"It is no ones business but our own, plus I didn't lie, and I always joke with him! If it will make you feel better I can text him?", he laughs, "Later, maybe ... so big guy?.?", "Well you are taller than me!" "Let's get some breakfast!" he says while smiling and shaking his head, you agree and he goes to look through the cabinets, and fridge.

"Sorry I don't have much, I've been so busy lately! How does an omelette sound?", "Sounds great! I thought your Omurice last week looked good, so I am sure this will be wonderful! Can I help?" He looks at you and shakes his head, "No, I want to make this for you!", "Okay, I will go and check my phone, and maybe the Messenger!"

Sitting on his bed, you check your phone and there is a text from Jaehee thanking you for her gift and for helping at the party. You text her back letting her know that you are always willing to help, and that you are glad she liked your gift. Next message is from Jumin, hoping that you and Yoosung got lots of sleep, and to let him know if you needed anything. Texting him back you say you just got up and are getting ready for breakfast, and everything is fine.

Zen wishes you a Merry Christmas and apologizes for not being able to make it yesterday. Seven is up next, telling you that you have corrupted his poor baby Yoosung! Your reply is that Yoosung is not a baby, he is your manly boyfriend! Plus he is older than you, and yes he was a perfect gentleman!

Yoosung comes over to the bed and has a large plate with a ginormous omelette on it, "Wow that looks so yummy!" He beams with pride, "I also don't have many dishes, so we will be sharing.", "Oh good because I know that I wouldn't be able to eat all of this!" We laugh and then dig in, and it is just as delicious as it looks, you compliment him again on it.

Once you've finished, you offer to wash up, after all he cooked so you should clean. He says it's not necessary but you insist! "Oh I texted Seven, apparently Jumin must be my dad, and Seven is yours, from the way they are talking, but I told him you were a perfect gentleman!" "Thank goodness Zen doesn't know about this or he would be over to check on us personally!" You laugh and agree, going to the kitchen to clean up.

In no time at all you are finished and he comes up behind you, to hug you. "What would you like to do today?", "Can you show me your LOLOL game?", "Really?", "Yeah, my brother was into games a lot growing up, but he never let me play with him, he always told me to go outside and play!" "Older brother?", "Yes, Junho is three years older than me."

"I guess we really don't know much about each other, I also have a little sister, Nayoung but she is only 14." You end up talking about your families for the next few hours, telling and hearing stories. Moving on from family we talk about school, "What are you taking in University?" he asks, "Business, and you?", "Medicine, I want to be a vet someday!", "Wow, that is wonderful. I can't stand the sight of blood, so I would be no good in that. But I do have a good head for numbers!"

The conversation flows freely, he attends Sky University while you are at KW. You tell him about your job at the campus cafe, and your best friend who is your roommate, Sora. "What did you tell her when you had to stay at Rika's apartment?", "I had to lie and tell her that one of my classmates was sick and I was helping out. I felt bad but wasn't sure if she would of believed the truth, but it doesn't matter, she's been so distracted by her new boyfriend." "Oh?" "I don't even know his name, she met him this summer when I was still here working, she had gone back home. She's gone back a few times but she is super secretive about him, I do know he's older but not much else!"

"Will you tell her about me?", he asks shyly, "Am I allowed?", "Yes, if you like, I think the only secret is the location of Rika's apartment and the information there!" Now you feel silly, "Oh, so it's okay for me to tell my parents about the RFA?", "I don't see why not, my family knows." "I feel silly!", he hugs you saying "No, you shouldn't I don't think they ever really explained it out to you." "Yoosung, you are so sweet to me!", he blushes but gives you a little sweet gentle kiss.

"Are you going to tell anyone about me?", "Most of my friends are the RFA, I do have a few classmates that I speak to often, and my LOLOL guild but most of the ones I had in high school have gone to other universities or I rarely see them.", "Oh, I'm sorry!" He laughs "We seem to either be always thanking each other or saying sorry!", "Yes, I noticed, do you think we are just too polite and well mannered or what?", "Yes, that and I know I am still nervous around you."

You look at him, "Oh, well I don't want you to be nervous, .. umm maybe I should go?", "No, no I meant, this is all new to me and I worry about saying the wrong thing or doing something wrong!" He takes your hand, "MC I want you to stay, unless you want to go? Ahh .. see you make me doubt myself at times! I just still can't believe it all, that you are here, with me as my girlfriend!" He pulls you close into a hug, "Please stay, I .. I haven't even shown you LOLOL yet!"

Leaning against him you say "But I don't want you to be nervous around me, I want you to be able to talk to me, and ask me anything." He sighs, "I will keep it in mind, but remember you are my first girlfriend! Now would you like me to show you LOLOL?" "Yes please!" You both walk over to his desk and he turns the computer on, he sits in the chair and you look around for another chair but there is none.

"Yesterday you asked about sitting on my lap, umm .. would you like to now?" You nod and make yourself comfy, he shows you the website, how to log in and his character and all his items. He goes on a small quest so he can show you how it all works, "Oh this looks like fun, Yoosung." "Really, well we could make you a character if you like?", "Okay!" You spend the next hour creating your character with a ton of help from Yoosung. He is quite impressed on your typing skills, "Now I wish I had my laptop, so we could play together!", you say after it is finished. He laughs again, "Let's put you through a few quests and get you some experience first!"

He is so patient with you, helping when you need it, giving you clues to help you figure things out. And when you win your first battle all on your own you are so happy you jump up, turn around and kiss him. He smiles back at you and pulls you back on his lap, this time face to face, "MC tell me this is real, and that I'm not still dreaming!", "Yoosung, don't you feel me here against you?" you say as you place your arms on his shoulders running your fingers through his hair.

He must like it as he closes his eyes, "MC that feels nice!", you play more massaging his scalp, and he puts his hands on your hips pulling you closer, and kissing your neck. "Mmmm that feels nice too!", you reply, moving one of your hands to his chest, so he pulls you closer with one hand on the back of your neck and the other wrapped around your waist. He moves from your neck to your earlobe, his hot breath along with his kisses are getting you hot, you moan his name.

Quickly he stands up holding you, claiming your lips again, the next thing you know he has you pinned to the bed. Grinding against you, his hand skimming your breast, and tongue exploring your mouth. Knock knock knock at the door, "Yoosung, are you still here, someone told me that MC stayed over last night! Do we have to have that conversation again?" He looks up at you, "Uggg Zen, if I don't let him in he has a spare key, and will let himself in!" "You let him in and I will fix the bed!", you say, he nods and goes off! You make his bed and sit back down at the computer and save your progress in your game.

"MC so nice to finally meet you!", he says as he enters the room, taking your hand and pulling you into a hug, "Hi Zen, come to visit?, or taking a break from practice?" Pushing Zen away, you look and Yoosung looks a bit angry for some reason, "Well when I heard you stayed overnight here at Yoosung's apartment, I wanted to come check up on the both of you. Make sure you were both alright." He looks back and forth from you to Yoosung, "We are fine Zen!" he says, "Yup, we had breakfast, and talked, he even helped me make a character on LOLOL and showed me how to play!" You say and point to the computer, he looks over and nods.

"I see, well you are sure everything is alright, nothing inappropriate or anything?", he asks looking at you. "Zen!", Yoosung says angrily, and I see he is getting even more angry, "Oh Zen, what are you talking about? What inappropriate things?" Now Zen looks uncomfortable, as you make your way over to Yoosung, and hug him. He smiles down at you, "Oh nothing, but I am glad to finally meet you! Now I know it's only the middle of the afternoon, but make sure you get home early young lady!", "Oh Zen, you are such a mother hen!"

Yoosung bursts out laughing, and Zen is giving you a frustrated and annoyed look, "Well I have never heard that one before Princess, but I guess I just worry about the both of you!" "Thank you for the worry, but it is not needed, we are fine, as you can clearly see!", Zen looks a bit embarrassed, "Yes, well I should get back to practice, luckily it's not far! Hey, how about we take a picture all three of us - to remember today!" You think to yourself that it is a great idea, your first day as boyfriend and girlfriend!

"Sure why not!", you answer, so Zen moves closer and snaps a selfie with you and Yoosung in the background! "I'll put it on the messenger, so you can take it from there if you want a copy!" You both walk him to the door, and when Zen takes your hand to kiss goodbye, Yoosung glares at him, "Thank you Zen! Break a leg at practice, but not literally!" He laughs as he leaves, once he's gone you notice Yoosung is still angry.

"Yoosung is there something wrong?", "No", "You seem a bit angry!" He sighs, shakes his head and runs his fingers through the back of his hair, "Sorry MC, just with Seven calling, and now Zen's visit, it's frustrating!" "Is it because they think you will hurt me?", "No it's almost the opposite they are so sure that nothing is going to happen, they are almost taunting me with it! And Zen touching you and kissing your hand, I know he is my friend but I wanted to punch him!"

You stand there next to him, contemplating what he just told you, for a few minutes. "So they don't think that you would do anything with me, but you told Seven we kissed!", "Yes!" He moves away from you and goes to sit down on his bed, with his head in his hands. You follow and stand in front of him, "I still don't understand? You told Seven we kissed, they probably all know that I slept over, but still don't think you would do anything with me? And the Zen thing, just jealous or what?"

"Zen, he has all the looks and all the girls love him! Why does he have to flirt with you?", you move closer and put your hands on his shoulders, "I don't want Zen, I want you! Do .. you ..not .. want .. to do anything with me? I mean before he showed up, I at least was enjoying what we were doing!" He looks up and pulls you into another hug, "Oh MC, yes I enjoyed what we were doing, in fact yes I wanted more. I know we should wait till marriage but you are so tempting."

Now you feel super bad, looking down you say "Yoosung, I ... I'm .. not a virgin! Sorry!" turning away, you move to go hide in the bathroom, but he stops you with his arms circling your waist, "MC?", "Sorry!" you manage to say before he pulls you close and rubs his head against your stomach. "I'm not a child, and I wasn't sure ..." then laughter from him, "Yoosung?"

He sits up and pulls you down on top of him as he leans back on the bed. "We are apologizing again!", he's right, "I hoped maybe you were a virgin like me, but it's okay! I still like you a lot MC. The others make me so mad, they treat me like a child most of the time. I want to be a man for you, not a boy or a child." You giggle, and he smiles up at you, "Do you remember earlier when I said that Jumin was being all, like my Dad, and then Seven was being like that for you, and here comes Zen and I said he was like a mother hen! So I guess Jumin and Zen are my parents and Seven and Jaehee must be yours!" He giggles too, "So maybe V is the crazy uncle?"

You laugh and giggle over that for a while, then he gets serious "MC can you tell me about having sex? I mean I know the mechanics of it, but did it hurt you? I know it's different for girls, was he .. good to you?"

You sigh and tell him about how you at seventeen had been dating Kwang-jo for a year, when he had asked you to prom, and had gotten a room at a hotel for after, expecting for you to go along with whatever he wanted, he had intimidated you into it but you thought he loved you, and that you loved him. It had hurt the first time, but he had been experienced and knew what to expect, and had been gentle. After that you had sex with him probably five more times, till he broke up with you at his graduation. He told you he was going away to school and didn't want to do the long distance thing. It had taken you a while to get over him, but you were fine now.

Yoosung holds you while you tell him, playing with your hair, "MC did you enjoy it?", "The first few times hurt, but then the last few times it felt a lot better." "Were you worried about becoming pregnant or stds?", "No I have been on birth control since I was in high school, and we always used protection. Plus I get a physical every year and it has always come back clean, the blood tests make me faint but I do them anyways." He giggles, "MC I... I want to have sex, but not yet, is that okay!" "Sure, I won't force you or anything!"

He laughs again, "I do enjoy touching and kissing you!", you respond with "I enjoy you touching and kissing me too, is it okay for me to touch and kiss you?", "Yes of course." You turn and look at him, "You will tell me if I do something you don't like right!" He nods yes, "The same goes for you!" you nod in agreement. "I really enjoy you kissing my neck and all, but I don't want any love marks there, because of work and all, ... lower would be okay!" you add shyly. "Lower?" he gulps, you put your hand on your shoulder and move it down to your breast. "Ohhh!" he answers, understanding what you mean, his hand meets yours on your breast, and when you move your hand away his stays there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I can't seem to get this story out of my head, so until it is out of my head you will be getting more chapters, hope you all like them. Let me know if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yoosung I don't have a lot of experience, but we can learn together what each other likes.", "Yeah, that sounds good." he answers. He squeezes you a bit and rubs his thumb over your now hardening nipple, "Can I see them?" he asks. You nod and sit up taking his shirt off slowly, "You too please!", you ask, he quickly sits up and takes his off. Your hands are covering up, and he hugs you then begins kissing your neck. You both fall back down onto the bed, your hands falling from their spot, and touching his chest instead. 

He moves his hands down your back, tickling you and of course you giggle, he pushes you closer with his hand on your lower back, dipping down to cup your bottom. That hand remains there unmoving while his other explores your breast, kneading, squeezing and rubbing your now hardened nipple. Pushing you down he positions himself on top of you, moving to your lips, you feel his muscles on his chest and gently graze his nipples too. He stops for a moment and you open your eyes, he is looking at you and there is lust in his eyes, "Remember to tell me if I do anything to make you uncomfortable!" Not trusting your voice, you nod yes, he is then kissing your lips again slowly, and grinding himself against your core area.

Moving from your lips he goes back to your neck, then ear, while you run your fingers through his hair, scraping his scalp with your nails. He dips lower kissing your collar bone, while rubbing your nipple, he then moves to lick your nipple. Moaning, he takes it as a good sign and continues, over to the other one, this time he sucks on it and you can't help but moan again. His hands travel to your bottom and are holding you tight against him while he rubs his large and rather evident erection against your core. 

You feel yourself getting wet from what he is doing, and he is sucking all over your breasts, "Yoosung up please!" is what you manage to pant out, he understands and moves, kissing your lips again. You desperately want to touch him, stopping him you ask, "Can I touch you?" He tilts his head to the side with a puzzled look in his face, but nods saying "Yes!" before he continues kissing you. 

Your hands rub his chest, and back, then you dare to touch him more, and when he feels your hand there he freezes. You open your eyes and he is staring at you with his hand on your wrist, his eyes seem darker, almost dangerous. He moves your hand placing it on him, guiding you to how he wants you to touch him, stroking him, "Ohhhh MC mmm" he takes his hand away, letting you continue on your own, claiming your lips again.

All of a sudden he gets up and goes to the bathroom, you look around and find the shirt you had been wearing and you put it back on, wondering if you had done something wrong. He comes back a few minutes later smiling at you, "Did I do something wrong?" you ask. He hugs you, "No of course not, but my body was a bit over excited because of what we were doing." Oh, now you understand, he gives you a quick kiss, "Thank you!" 

You are blushing, "MC is it normal to want to touch and kiss all the time?" Thinking about it, you tell him that from what you have experienced and from friends and family, most times when people start dating there is a lot of kissing and touching, but then somehow it slows down over time. You aren't sure how that works, as you had never experienced the slowing down part yourself, and you tell him as much, "Oh! Zen and Seven never said anything about this to me!" 

You look at the clock, "Oh no I was supposed to call my grandmother today, because I didn't go home for Christmas!" Yoosung pats your head, "You stay here and call, I am going to take a quick shower!" You nod as he gathers clothing to change into, then you dial her number. Talking to her you feel so much better about missing out going home, she regales you with stories of what has been happening lately and when she ask you what you have been doing you tell her about helping the RFA with the fundraiser on Christmas Day. 

"Min my dear, are you seeing anyone now? I know that rascal Kwang-jo left you broken hearted.", "Yes Grandmother, I am he was helping out on the Christmas Day fundraiser as well." "Oh good, and he is a good boy, not like that other rascal. Your brother never mentioned that you were seeing anyone when he dropped by." "Yes he is, but Junho stopped in?", "Yes, he dropped off your lovely gift, I love the shawl my dear." You thought Sora would of dropped it off, but maybe she dropped them all off and mother sent Junho with it for her. "I am glad you liked it!", "Oh Min thank you for calling but they are asking us to go for our evening meal now. Please call me again another day, so you can tell me about this new boy of yours.", "Yes Grandmother, I will, Goodbye, I love you!"

Hanging up you check the messenger, where you see Zen has posted the picture of the three of you, but as you read the comments you begin to get angry. After saving the picture to your phone, you realize that they really all think that he wouldn't do anything to you. If they could of only seen the bold Yoosung that was on the bed with you earlier, they would stop their teasing. Then again, you don't need anyone knowing everything that goes on between the both of you.

Listening the shower is still going, so you decide to dress quickly while he is still in there. You would love to stay longer in his comfy clothes but, you need to get back to your shared apartment with Sora, clean and do laundry, before going back to Rika's apartment. Sora would be back tomorrow or the next day, and you feel guilty about lying to her, maybe making her something sweet for when you confess would be a good idea. 

You are half dressed when he comes out, "Is something wrong? Are you leaving?" Finishing what you are doing, you calm him by telling him that you could also use a shower and change of clothes, at your shared apartment. "Would you like to come with me?", he comes right over and hugs you, smiling brightly, "Oh yes!", "I need to swing by the grocery on the way to get a few things too! So It'll be my turn to cook for you!"

As you are leaving, you tell him that Zen posted the picture and you had read their comments. He automatically opens it up and begins reading, while looping his arm with yours, "Yoosung which way to the bus stop?" Looking up he points to the left and soon enough you see the sign, after checking your app, you know which one to take and then transfer to get to your favourite grocery, which is within walking distance of the apartment you share with Sora. The bus comes and you both use your passes, ten minutes later you transfer, by then he's done reading.

"So you see what I mean about them thinking that I am all sweet and innocent!" he says. "Yes, but I've seen another side of you, the bold side!" you say smiling at him, he gives you a quick kiss as a thank you. Less than ten minutes later you are at Kim's Grocery, Tae-suk is working and you greet him by name, he greets you also and mentions that the order you had made last week was in. "Oh Thank you, Tae-suk, this is my boyfriend Yoosung." They nod to each other, before Tae-suk goes out back to get your order, you wander around and pick up a few items before he comes with a box full of yummy goodness. 

"Thank you Tae-suk, I trust it is all there. Are you having any specials on anything today?", "Actually Father told me to give you a deal the next time you were in, for giving such a thoughtful Christmas gift to all of us here at the store!" "It was early but you know I don't mind, you are my favourite Grocery, and with Hye-su and Nari in my classes, I knew you were most likely lacking!" He then looks at Yoosung saying, "You are a very lucky man, to have such a thoughtful girlfriend." Yoosung is speechless, but nods, you pull him over and pick up some more items. When you go to pay, Tae-suk only charges you half price, "And MC if you ever make those little squares again, let me know, I will buy them all from you!"

Yoosung takes the box, and you carry the bag, "Have you known him long?", "Tae-suk, ummm we met when I moved in the neighbourhood, so a year and a half or so, his sister Hye-su is in my Accounting Class, and his girlfriend Nari is in my Advanced Computer Class. I feel bad for them, his mom died three years ago, and Hye-su is not a very good cook, so I try and make big family meals for them every week or so. Nari is so focused on school, that she doesn't have time too cook either, plus the Kim's help me out by letting me order special items through their contacts." 

"Do you mind if I ask what you made them for Christmas?", "I could tell you, but we are here, and I can show you instead!" You point out the apartment building and get your keys out, once you are in and arms emptied, you sit him down on the sofa and get your cooking album/cookbook. "This is my cookbook, all the big meals I have made, desserts, everything since I moved here! Oh except your brownies, I was at Rika's apartment for that. You look through and I will start something to eat."

Looking through the fridge, you notice that Sora has been eating the leftovers and pre-made meals you had fixed for her the last time you were here. Putting the new groceries away, you put things aside for a quick fried chicken pieces, vegetable pancakes, and rice. You leave the box for after, knowing that most of it is non perishable, "MC you made them American Turkey dinner!" Yoosung says as he comes in the kitchen, "It was not Turkey, just a large chicken." He sits at the table while you prepare the rice and wash the veggies, "All the food in your books looks amazing!"

You blush, "I like to cook to relieve stress, plus it helps me organize. Umm there is something in the box for you, if you want to open it. There are supplies for me and my work at the cafe as well." You start the rice, and cut up the chicken while he opens the box looking inside. "MC, are these for me?", turning you see him holding up two large bags of Honey Buddha chips, with another large smile on his face. "Yes, when you and Seven began talking about them I asked Tae-suk, and he helped me find them.", "What about all these other items?"

Washing your hands, you come over and there are special items that need to go to the cafe, you explain that you have regular customers, some of them international students, who miss home, so you find things to remind them of home. He points out the other items, "Those are for my cooking experiments, I love international cuisine, so I try out different recipes from all over the world, in fact I have gotten some of the best recipes from some of my regular international classmates." You pick up your special bottle out of the box, holding it up to him you say, "But this is a special treat for me, but I will share with you!"

He looks at it, while you go finish prepping and cooking your meal, he is trying to reading the bottle, but most of it is written in French. "It's not alcohol!", you laugh, "No!, it's a special sauce that my mother got me hooked on growing up. My very favourite and hard to find." Soon enough the food is ready, and you place it on the table, while Yoosung sets the table for you. You are both starving since you skipped lunch, "This is soooo good!", he says and you smile in response. There of course is leftovers, because you always make extra, and after putting them away and finishing up the dishes, you both go and sit in the living room.

"MC your food was amazing!", "No that was nothing special, wait till I make lasagna next week!", "Oh I saw the picture of that, it did look so yummy! But why next week?" "Oh next week is Angelo's birthday, so I told him I would invite him over for some!", "MC, was it a date?" "No, there's no need for any jealously, he is secretly seeing Hye-su, Tae-suk's sister, she and Sora would also be here, and of course, you if you want!", "I would love to!" he says. "Oh I almost forgot, can you set up LOLOL on my laptop for me, just like you have?"

He nods, so you take him to your bedroom, "This is my room, the next door is the bathroom, and the last door is Sora's!" "This place is big!", "Yeah my mother found it for us, it's almost 40 minutes to school but it's a safe neighbourhood! And of course we got a deal, Mom went to school with the owner." You show him your laptop, "Thank you, Do you mind if I take a quick shower and change?", "Not at all!" He is setting it up as you gather your clothing and rush to the bathroom, once there you take the fastest shower you have ever taken in your entire life.

Drying off and putting fresh new clean clothes on feels wonderful, shorts and a t-shirt, you pick up your dirty clothing and put them in the washing machine. When you get back to your room, Yoosung tells you that it is all loaded and ready for you!. "Yoosung, um Sora won't be back till tomorrow, or the next day, would you like to stay here with me tonight? We could watch a movie or something?", "Yes that would be great!"

You talk about movies for a bit and admit to him that you really just wanted to spend more time with him. "I know I feel the same way, I almost wish this day would never end so I would never have to be without you!" You hug him, saying "I know I will be sad when classes start back up and we won't be able to see each other as much." He laughs and tells you that we will just have to try and make time for each other. Finally you both decide on a movie and go in the living room to watch it.

Snuggling on the sofa you share one of the bags of HB, while watching the movie. "MC I hope you don't mind but I looked at the pictures in your room.", "Oh, well that's okay!" You are laying on top of him comfortably, while he plays with your hair, then pulling you up higher on him, he whispers in your ear, "I know what MC stands for, am I dating a boy?" "Yoosung don't tease, that's why I get everyone to call me MC, only my family calls me that! I was named after my Grandfather who passed away the day before I was born, and they thought I was going to be a boy." 

"Sorry MC, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He moves to hugs and kiss you, but you move and take his hand, placing it down between your legs, "See, feel no boy parts!" He freezes, "Umm, I know!", he says shyly looking into your eyes, "Please don't be angry!" he continues. You move and stand up, glaring down at him "Sorry it's a sensitive spot for me, I was teased a lot in school, so much so that my parents let me transfer in middle school and in the transcripts insisted I be called MC! All official documents have my full name but .. still .. I am a girl!"

He stands up and hugs you tightly, "I am so sorry, I thought it was cute but I won't tell anyone, please forgive me!" Hugging him back you sigh, "Again we are apologizing! And there is no need for you to say it, you didn't know. I just reacted, and badly." He strokes your hair, "Like you said earlier, this is new to the both of us, so we both have to have patience." Looking up at him you smile, he bends down and kisses you, "Lets lay back down and finish the movie."

You never end up seeing the end of the movie, as you both fall asleep on the sofa, when you wake up it's almost 2am. "Yoosung, lets go crawl in the bed!" you say to him as you shake him awake. "Hmm what?", "We fell asleep, lets go to the bed.", "Oh, mmm bed". You pull him up and lead him to your room, "Lay down!" you have to tell him as he is pretty much still asleep. He flops right down, taking up most of the bed, you look and his eyes are already closed. You contemplate if you should just go back and sleep on the sofa, or attempt to crawl over him to sleep in your own bed. "Yoosung!", you say nudging his shoulder, " Oh hmmm", "Can I sleep here too, it is my bed.", "What, oh MC, you are so cute, come here." He pulls you down on top of him, and kisses you, but falls asleep during the kiss, he must still be exhausted. You move over so you are not completely on top of him, and manage to somehow get a blanket over the both of you. He reaches for you in his sleep, holding you against him, and you drift off feeling safe.

The next morning you wake up refreshed snuggled up in his arms, he of course is still sleeping soundly. Somehow you manage to get out of bed without waking him up, and after using the bathroom, you tackle breakfast. Making the batters are easy enough, you have done it many times, once the big one is in the oven you decide to have a cooking day, to prep for the week. You can even give some to Yoosung to take home, the idea makes you both happy and sad. Happy to be feeding him, but sad that you will be apart, taking the chicken carcass from last night, you start a stock. You prep a lot of the other ingredients you will need, before working with the other batter, by the time the big one is done in the oven, you have finished. 

Going back to your room, you see he is still asleep, "Yoosung I made you pancakes!", you say softly, "Hmmm?" He opens his eyes, "Yoosung breakfast is ready, I made you pancakes." "Oh, weren't we in the other room?", you can't help but laugh, "Pancakes!" you say as you walk back out to the kitchen. Five minutes later he walks in, and you motion for him to sit down, "Wow is that a big pancake?", " Yup, it's one of Mom's favourites called a Dutch Baby, want some?" He nods yes, and you cut him a generous portion, he looks at the table at all the things all over it, while you get your portion of the Dutch baby. You prepare yours with a lemon squeeze and some powdered sugar, he watches you, "Do you want a bite of mine first, some people like it with syrup instead." He nods yes, and you push your plate over for him to try, "Mmm this is good!", he cuts his in half and does one half up like yours and the other he adds butter and syrup. 

Once you finish your part of the Dutch Baby, you go to the oven and take out the regular pancakes you made, putting a few on your plate and leaving the others where he can reach. "MC you made a lot of food!", "I thought today would be a good cooking day, since we just picked up food yesterday. I usually take some time and make enough for the week, for me and Sora, and extras in case anyone drops by. Would you like to help and be my taste tester?" He nods smiling, you go and get your special bottle that you had gotten yesterday pouring some on your pancakes. "So what is that? You never did tell me." he asks, "It's a special blueberry maple syrup from Canada, tastes great on pancakes, and other desserts!" You offer him a taste and seems to enjoy it, and adds some to his regular pancakes as well.

Finishing up, you tell him to eat as much as he likes, and you are going to prep more food, he ends up sitting and eats another plateful. "Put me to work" he says once he's done, as he hugs you from behind, you smile and ask him if he can help chopping vegetables. You set him up and begin assembling some of the foods for cooking, you check the stock and add more seasoning, and the vegetables cast offs, then put the leftover pancakes in a container. "Yoosung is there any foods you dislike?", "No not really, my parents taught me to at least try foods once." As you both prep and cook, you tell him about helping him to bed, he comments about how big the apartment is, but that he likes it. 

After talking and cooking for two hours, you have five dishes and two soups ready, and you feel closer to Yoosung as well. "Let's take a break, and sit down for a bit!", plopping down on the sofa, he stretches out and pulls you to him, so that you are laying on him. "Sometimes I think this all must be a dream, you here in my arms, how I feel like I don't want to be away from you." he whispers while rubbing your back, "I feel the same way, tomorrow I have to go to work, I might go back to Rika's apartment to get my things but there is no real reason to go back, the fundraiser is done and though I haven't checked the messenger I doubt we will be having another party right away. Although I could use it one night a week."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still do not own Mystic Messenger but love it to pieces!! Cannot get the possibilities out of my head. 
> 
> Having problems with putting what they are texting in . So next time it will look different! Sorry!

Ch 4

"You're not quitting the RFA are you?", "No, but I have really been distant with Sora, because of all of it, and I need to tell her the truth. Plus Rika's apartment is smaller than yours, I need my kitchen!" "After seeing you cook, I understand. MC we should send each other our class schedules so we can see when there is time for us to maybe go out on a real date." You look up at him and smile, "Oh, that sounds nice. I know I work tomorrow at the cafe and usually I only work there three times a week, but only on Tuesday afternoons, like tomorrow, then on Thursday mornings early and Friday evenings. I usually have the weekends free, but I am also on the Dance committee. We usually only have one every few months, but that is all except for the RFA with you!"

He tells you about the clubs he's joined and of course his LOLOL guild, "We use three different machines for coffee, and drinks at the café, but I would love for you to make me a coffee your way sometime! Maybe if I get good enough with LOLOL I can join your guild?" Laughing he tells you that he already put in a request for you to join, and that the local guild actually has get togethers to discuss gaming, strategies and so on.

"Everything should be cooled down by now, do you remember which ones you enjoyed?" you ask him as you get up. "Everything you made and I got to try was good." he answers getting up and following you back into the kitchen. "Lunch is soon, take what you would like and put it aside, and we will portion and put away the others." We are almost done when you get a text, checking it's from Sora saying she is sick, and may be a few days late coming back, but she will be back before classes begin again. You go to tell Yoosung, but he is on the messenger chatting with the others.

He looks over to you and asks you to please go on and back him up, after speed reading all the comments from the last time you were on, you see what he is talking about. They all seem to think that your relationship with Yoosung is like puppy love, and sweet and innocent, and that all you both have been doing is playing games and hanging out! "Yoosung what do you want me to say?", "I don't know, but I need them to stop talking about us!", "We could do the Zen thing and overwhelm them with pictures of us. I have pictures of all the food we made, it is all still here, we can open some of the containers to show what we made, and maybe a picture of us kissing?"

"Okay we can try that!" he says, you had taken pictures of breakfast before Yoosung had woken up, and as usual taken one of each, when the dishes were done for your album. You post how you had woken Yoosung up with a yummy breakfast this morning then added the picture. Jumin comments first recognizing the Dutch Baby, and noticing your blueberry maple syrup, asking where you had gotten the syrup, as he hadn't had that type since he had been away to boarding school. You promise to send him an e-mail about who you got it through, he comes back asking for the recipe for the Dutch Baby as well, you also promise him that as well in the e-mail. Yoosung comments on how delicious it all had been, and how great and organized of a cook you are.

You then mention that it was nice to be in your own kitchen, for cooking day with your boyfriend helping, and Yoosung takes a selfie of the both of you with all the dishes on the table in front of you posting it. Zen comments that he noticed that it wasn't Yoosung's apartment, . Jaehee comments that the kitchen looks quite large, Yoosung answers that the entire apartment is large, two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen and living room.

Jumin boldly asks how a student could possibly afford such an apartment, you explain that your mother had been friends with the owner, and had gotten a deal, but you weren't in the middle of the city. That it was a nice safe neighbourhood and from here it took you easily 40 minutes by bus to your classes and work. Jaehee asks next about your work, you explain that you work at the campus cafe part time during the year, full time during the summers until you finish school. She asks about what you are taking, Yoosung answers for you, also commenting that you should be a chef instead.

[No, that is for fun, you had fun helping today right?], he answers back on the messenger, looking over at you, [I always have fun with you <3 !] _. He then proceeds to tell them how good of a deal you had gotten on your groceries, and that you had surprised him with HB chips. Seven asks what your secret was for getting such a good deal, you answer with.[Lavish Healthy meals for good friends, especially those who need it!]  He then asks about all the food on the table, you tell him that most was for you and Sora, but you were sending Yoosung home with some, and would also deliver some to the grocery store owner and his family. Seven responds, [You can bring me some, anytime!], Zen and Jaehee also agree, stating it had been a long time since they had a decent home cooked meal._

_Your phone rings and it's Jumin, you mouth to Yoosung but he shrugs, "Hello?", "MC all this talk about your cooking, I know we haven't discussed about having another RFA party, but out of curiosity what would you think about having a dinner party for the RFA members showcasing your food?" "Ummm sounds good, but I don't think my kitchen table will hold everyone, I suppose some could eat in the living room.", "No my dear, I have a top of the line kitchen with a beautiful large dining room, that can hold up to twenty.", "Oh wow, so your place? But most of my food isn't really fancy, and I like a lot of international foods.", "The menu will be all up to you, I will pay for the supplies of course."_

_"Yeah, that sounds like fun, but do you mind if we get the supplies from my local grocery, the Kim's are so nice and caring, and I like to give them my business.", "Let me guess, that is who you got that maple syrup from!" "Yes.", "If you can get me a case of the syrup, I will have no problem dealing with them!" "Jumin you sound just like my Mom, that's what I got her for Christmas!", "Oh how unusual, had she gone away to school?", "Sort of, she came here for school, from away!", "Your mother is not Korean?", "No Canadian, she met my father when he was an exchange student in high school, they fell in love and she followed him back here to university. After they graduated they married and had my brother and I." "I see, well we can discuss this more later, I must go to a meeting shortly, let me know what you decide."_

_Yoosung comes over and hugs you, "I told them you had a call, and we would chat with them later. I also overheard the last little bit but what did he want?", "He wants to have a dinner party for the RFA showcasing my food." You are still in shock over the offer, "At his place, with him paying for all the ingredients, I just have to get him a case of the blueberry maple syrup, but he kinda weirded out when I mentioned my mom being from Canada." "Jumin is just like that, don't take it personally. He is all business, all the time." We end up putting all the food away, I even stack some in a bag for Yoosung to take home, when he goes._

_Reheating the meal he chose for lunch, and making rice, you sit down to eat, after finishing and cleaning up you ask. "Yoosung, umm did you have plans? I'm not keeping you from anything am I?", "No, I am missing my LOLOL a bit but I would rather be here with you anyways. Why do you ask?" "The text earlier was from Sora she's sick so won't be back for another few days, I was hoping maybe you could stay longer?" "Hmm I would love to, but I've already gotten my clothes dirty, maybe I should go home quickly and get a change.", "Oh I may have some of Junho's clothing in my closet from one of the last times he stayed over. I found them in the laundry, the day after he left, so I folded them and put them in my closet.", "Will he mind?", "He will never know, I can wash yours and tomorrow I will wash his again."_

_He kisses and hugs you, telling you he wants to stay, pulling him to your room you find the clothes for him to go and change into. "MC I think your brother is a bit bigger than me!", turning you see him in Junho's jogging pants, low on his hips exposing his underwear a bit and him lifting the large t-shirt to show you. You blush, "I think it looks fine Yoosung! I will go and start the laundry, if you want to use my laptop to play LOLOL you can." Leaving you see him sit at your desk, in the bathroom you start the laundry and then go back in the bedroom and pack another overnight bag for Rika's apartment, you had forgotten your other clothes there because of the party, but it would be good to have the place as a backup, for your late Friday shifts, and if you needed to study late._

_"What are you doing?", he says watching you, "Sorry I was packing an overnight bag to leave at Rika's apartment, it's closer than here for Friday nights when I work late." He comes over and sits next to you on the bed, "Oh ... MC would my place be closer .. I mean to your school?", "Probably, Rika's apartments is downtown, you are more central and this place is way out of the way, but I love it here!" "You know you could leave that at my place, if you want, I mean .. since it's closer, and anytime you want to stay over you are more than welcome!" "Really, you don't mind?", "Would I of offered otherwise?" "Thank you, are you sure I'm not going to be in your way?", he pulls you into a hug saying "No of course not, I want to spend time with my girlfriend!"_

_"Go on and play LOLOL, I'm going to go and start those squares for Tae-suk, maybe I'll make a double batch if I have enough ingredients.", "I can help if you want?" "No, you play it's alright, I'm gonna check ingredients for the Angelo's lasagna next week too, and I should probably think about Jumin's offer!" He hugs you again, "I think a party at Jumins with your food would be great! I'll help if you want, I enjoy cooking, not as much as you, but today with you was lots of fun." You give him a little kiss, "You are so sweet, and you're right, with your help it'll be a breeze! I just gotta think about what to make!" "Probably anything you make will taste great!" he says as he gets up to go to the computer._

_In the kitchen you start getting your ingredients for your special squares, and while looking in your pantry you note that you have three cans of tomatoes but only have one package of lasagna noodles, you would need at least one more. In your spice rack you do have all the spices you would need for the lasagna, and of course you would need the meat and ricotta or cottage cheese. You quickly call Kim's grocery and ask Mr.Kim if he has any, he doesn't but can get you some in a week, you thank him and tell him to let Tae-suk that you are making the squares he wanted and you will drop them off tomorrow on your way to work._

_You have enough for a double batch of squares and they only take ten minutes to make but more time to set up in the fridge, the problem is - is that the fridge is very full. You check the freezer and end up transferring some of the food you made today there, so you have enough room. Finally you make the squares and put them to set and sit down to think about what to make for this RFA dinner party. Usually you make things for specific people, like Angelo's Lasagna, in theory you could make a dish for each member, but what?_

_Jumin is the easiest, something fancy hmm maybe steak or filet mignon, nahhh you can't cook that it's not your style. What can you make that is fancy but easy? Crème brûlée, you could do that, Janet had taught you a cheat for that. Plus you could add some really good chocolate to make it more decadent. Check one Jumin!_

_Ok who is next Jaehee, hmmm maybe because she desperately needs a vacation something tropical, hmmmm where is tropical, Hawaii, maybe? But what Hawaiian dishes do you know? None! Uggg. Oh how about Mexico, you could make tacos or quesadillas, with homemade salsa and guacamole! Oh this might be it!! Yeah Check Two - Jaehee._

_Zen - ugg another hard one, he never really mentions specific foods, ohh except that one time he mentioned fried chicken, maybe he would like southern American buttermilk deep fried chicken. You would have to call Mom and ask about the seasonings and to refresh your memory, you haven't made it on your own before. Possibly Check Three - Zen._

_Seven - oh he and Yoosung are gonna be the hardest but for completely opposite reasons, Seven only talks about HB chips and Phd Pepper and Yoosung likes everything!! You get up and go into your room, grabbing a notebook from your night stand, and sit on your bed to start writing down the ideas you've had so far. V if he shows up will also be a mystery, you know so little about him._

_"Everything Ok?" Yoosung asks as he turns to look at you, "Yup just trying to make a menu for the dinner party, I'm partly theming it but I'm kind of stuck!" "What are you stuck on, appetizers, sides, entrees?" Then it hits you, he's right you never thought of it that way! "Never mind I think you just helped me get unstuck!"_

_You wander back out to the kitchen table, Ok Jumin is dessert, Jaehee is appetizers, Zen is the main part of the meal, I need sides to compliment Zen's chicken! Something sweet like HB - maybe cornbread, that is a good side for fried chicken. Possible Seven Check! Salad would also be a good side and honestly V's hair is sorta blue green so we are gonna say Check on V! That is everyone but your sweetie because you are definitely not making a dish for Rika!!_

Something special, another dessert?, No, uggg. You grab your phone from where it was charging and text your Mom. [Hey Mom, Sora isn't coming back right away she is sick, but how did everyone like their gifts?], a few minutes later she replies. [Min sweetie everyone loved it all. Junho said your grandmother loved the shawl, and he of course loved the new headphones you got him. But you went a bit overboard with a whole case of the syrup for me, but I do love it!], [And Dad?], [He played it off like it didn't matter but secretly he loves it, I laughed so hard, where did you find it?]. [Searched everywhere for it and finally contacted Janet to ask Uncle Ray if he could find one for Dad!], [Oh, well good, that's what family is for!!]

[Mom, I have a new boyfriend! His name is Yoosung Kim, we are both members of the group that was helping out at the Christmas Fundraiser! I want to make him something special (food) but I'm lost as what to make for him, he likes everything!! Help!], [Congrats - I hope to meet him the next time we come to visit, and if he breaks my little girl's heart he will have hell to pay!] [No Mom, he is a really sweet guy, super nice, a student at SKY, and I think I am falling for him! But please help with food!]

She doesn't reply back right away, so you know she's thinking. Finally after five minutes waiting, [Well you could always make him one of your favourites, or something we always made was beaver tails, your Dad still laughs when I make them. Your special squares are great, Sora's auntie asked about them when I saw her last week, so expect Sora to ask you! Your breads are excellent as well? Without knowing him it's hard to tell you. At least send a picture of the both of you so I can see what he is like! Hope this helps! Love ya and ttyl]

_Ohhh the beaver tails would be awesome, and I doubt any of them would have a clue, but that would mean two desserts, or possibly more, I can always make the crème brûlées smaller, and cut the beaver tails into bite sized pieces! I write it in and that means Check for Yoosung! Yay now to figure out how much of what to get! I think that can wait for a bit, since I still haven't told Jumin yes yet!_

_Now what to do, you don't want to bother Yoosung, maybe you could watch something or read, oh maybe the Messenger. You check it and see where he had said you had a call and had to go, Seven responding by teasing Yoosung about you, calling him his little boy, and Yoosung leaving. What could you possibly do to make them not see you both as innocent children. Luckily the answer comes in a text from Mi-ha head of the Dance committee planning an emergency dance fundraiser as one of the 3rd year members Kyu-won was just in a car accident. She is thinking maybe a New Years Eve Dance, but needs to know who will be available to help decorate, set up and so on. I notice that a few other members immediately respond to the group text saying they will help._

_Getting up you go to the bedroom, "Yoosung do you have any plans for New Years?", "Huh?", "Do you have plans for New Years Eve?" He half turns and looks at you funny, "Why?" "Want to help me with another fundraiser?", "Will I be out in the cold?", "Nope!", "Will I need to direct people?", "Nope!" "MC please just tell me!", "One of the members of the Dance Committee was just in a Car accident, he's okay but we are having an emergency fundraising Dance on New Years Eve." He nods, "So what will I have to do?", "Does that mean yes?", "Yes!" Walking over to him you turn the chair around, and sit in his lap hugging him, "We will only have to help with set up, decorating and clean-up, and we get to dance too!"_

_"How could I say no to you, but how is it a fundraiser?", "Most likely someone will be taking money at the door, and if you want to give more you can!", "Yes fine, sign me up!" "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" you say as you pepper him with kisses! Jumping up you go over to the bed and text back that you, plus one, can help with set up, decorating and cleanup! She sends you the details and ask you all to post to social media! You share as much as you can, then go look in your closet for something to wear._

_You find a few that you might be able to alter, to look more sexy, but your skills with a needle are non-existent, you might have to text Sora and look through her closet. Your only other option is asking Mom to send something, buy or borrow something! You do have a bit of time, the dance is Saturday night, tomorrow you work, off Wed, work again Thursday morning and again Friday night. You can sleepover to Yoosung's and both go help setup and decorate for the dance Saturday!_

_You lay back down on your bed and check the messenger again, no one is there so you e-mail Jumin giving him the recipe, and the number for Kim's Grocery, but that you would order for him! Also asking when would be good date to have this RFA dinner party, and if you can have a look at the kitchen. He replies a few minutes later saying that he will be busy most of this week but to call or text after the new year begins to set up a time!_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Remembering that you promised Mom a pic of you and Yoosung you flip through the earlier ones of you both with the food and send it to her, with the message that you both had fun cooking up a storm! [Min he is cute, and if he likes cooking, even better! But why are you wearing shorts and a t-shirt and he is fully dressed?]. [Busted - he slept over, actually we fell asleep on the sofa watching a movie. Gotta go love ya!]

You giggle, closing her message, she is an awesome Mom, so loving and understanding! Looking up and over to Yoosung, he's watching you, "Hey! All done?", "Umm yeah, what were you doing?", "Just texting mom!" He comes over and sits next to you, "Did you tell her about me?", I look at him and smile nodding yes, "Of course! She says she hopes to meet you when she comes to visit next time!" "I saw the pictures of her on your wall." "She is beautiful isn't she!", he nods "Who are all the other people in the big picture?"

Getting up you go and get the one he was talking about, sitting back down you explain that this is a reunion picture of your mother's extended family. The picture had been taken almost seven years ago, you point out your parents, you and Junho, then your distant cousin Janet and her father your Uncle Ray who live in Australia, next is Uncle Pierre and his two twin daughters Meg and Gem.

"He is the reason that I'm here, he hosted foreign exchange students and one was my father, that's how my parents met!" He asks about all the other people, you say that they are some of the exchange students that had stayed at Uncle Ray's and Uncle Pierre's over the years. Pointing out Lukas from Sweden, Yuna from Japan, Martina from Chile, Stefan from Romania, Liam from Ireland, Jose from Mexico, and Joe from Nigeria. You remember the day well, you had so much fun getting to know them all!!

"You look so little and cute!", "I was only fifteen at the time, I'm still short but taller than I was then.", "And still just as cute if not cuter!" he adds. He kisses your nose, "I have albums of pictures from when we travelled on holidays at home, but I think there's one when we went to Disney World in Florida,USA." I look around and it was next to the bed, maybe it fell. Sure enough it's on the floor, "Here it is, I was only ten years old then. We went there for a week, after two weeks visiting all Mom's family in Canada, and then back through Australia and a week there visiting Janet and Uncle Ray."

"Wow you traveled all those places!", "Yeah but I was little for most of it, we haven't gone anywhere in the last five years, although Meg and Gem keep telling me that they are going to kidnap me and take me on an adventure!", "They are the twins right? They look a bit familiar, are there other pictures of them on your walls?", you get up walking over to your computer. "No, but maybe you've seen their model work". "Models?", opening a new window you open up your favourite list and look for the family folder and find Gem's page. "Yeah they do some fashion model work, but Meg would rather work on her martial arts and music, Gem is a party animal loves the spotlight and dancing!" He comes over and you show him their website, "Wow these are your cousins?", "Well technically they are my second cousins, they are my mothers cousins but they are a year older than Junho, so they are going to be 25 soon! But we're close!"

Yoosung's stomach lets out a loud grumble, he smiles shyly, "Guess it must be time to eat, the squares should be done or would you like to eat a meal and have the squares for dessert?", "Food and squares please". he says, "Go pick something and I will be right there!" He runs off, and you wonder if you should message Meg and Gem about something sexy to wear, for the dance, they have tons of clothing! No you'll wait, maybe Mom got you something cool for Christmas. Getting up you go to the kitchen where Yoosung is making rice in your rice steamer, and you can see he's started heating up the food.

"You sit this time and I will get everything ready!", "Are you sure? How about I set the table and cut up the squares?" He nods yes, and that's what you do, cutting both batches of the squares, "Yoosung what is your favourite food?" He comes over and hugs you from behind, whispering in your ear "Your lips!", giggling you reply "Be serious, tell me something you love to eat, or have always wanted to try, Jumin is giving us free reign of his kitchen with him paying for the supplies, help me out!" You turn around and he kisses you, "MC I like everything, so whatever you make will be fine!"

"Will you help me when it comes time? And go to check out Jumin's kitchen?", he looks at you intently, "Of course! Do you have a menu in mind?" "Since you won't share, I guess I'll have to go with what I picked. So the menu is set, now I will have to figure out how much to make! Are they big eaters?" He laughs, telling me about how he and Zen had gone out one night and had eaten two large pizzas by themselves. "I also know Seven's stomach is a bottomless pit, never offer to buy him lunch!" So now you know lots of food! "Good! We will have to make lots of food then, but don't worry most of it can be prepped before and re-heated, cooked or assembled there! Plus if there's extra everyone can take some home!"

The food is ready, sitting down to eat, you tell him your ideas for the menu, minus who each one is representing, also omitting the beaver tails, you end up saying crème brûlée and something special else for dessert! He gives you a suspicious look, but doesn't say anything, once you are done eating done you start washing up, telling him to sit and try the squares. He looks at them, confused for a few minutes, because they just look like cubes of brown cut with streaks of white, but after he tries them, "What are these?" he says in awe, reaching for another. You giggle, "Everyone always asks that, but it's a family secret, if you were family I could tell you!", "Is this the special dessert for the party?"

You shake your head no, "No, the other one will be a special family favourite, but it is a secret!", he comes right over, hugging you. "Even from me?", "Yup it's gonna be for a Shock - the name makes you think one thing but it's really something else." He kisses you, "How about a clue?", "Ummm it's a Canadian Specialty based on an iconic animal!" He looks at you again, "No fair, I don't know much about Canada! Can you give me another clue?", "Ummm let me think, they are partly based on a native staple?" He gives you a sad look, "Trust me you will love it, it will be crispy, sweet and I plan on making at least two or three different toppings for them."

Groaning, he hugs you tighter, "Fine, I trust you!" he whispers in your ear as he licks and nibbles the edge, you feel like your legs are turning to jelly. He moves kissing your neck and a moan escapes your lips, "MC, I like it when you make those noises!" You hit him playfully, "You just like to tease me, I can't help it sometimes, especially when you are so bold and forward!"

He growls playfully, picking you up and going to the sofa where he takes care placing you down and then laying himself on top of you, kissing you. "I really like kissing you!" he says, "Hmmm well I really really like being kissed by you, and touched and just with you Yoosung. You make me happy!" He smiles such a big and bright smile, you can tell he's happy too, he bends down and you think he's going to kiss you but he licks your lips then moves to your ear again, whispering hotly "I like teasing you!"

His hand finds its way under your shirt and begins kneading and tweaking your nipple, while he continues to kiss your ear and neck. More moans escape and you can feel him smile against your neck, with him wearing Junho's joggers you can't resist reaching and touching him as well. Surprisingly he is already large and hard, this time it's you making him moan while you stroke him, "Mmm teasing is fun!" After a bit he attacks your lips, moving himself between your legs, and removing your hold on him, grinding himself against your core. His hands moving to your bottom, cupping, grabbing and exploring, making you wish he would touch you more. He teases you by skimming the edge of your shorts, and then it happens both of your phones start ringing! "Uggg Seven!" he says, knowing the ringtone, you both get up and grab them and answer, sure enough he is conference calling.

"Hey I knew you weren't back at the apartment, but I wasn't sure if you were still together or not." "Seven get to the point please!" Yoosung says a bit angrily. "The hacker has been attacking the security to the apartment a lot more in the last day or so, we don't think it's safe for MC to go back there. Also please take extra care as we aren't sure if they have been keeping an eye on the apartment. Please let me know if you notice anyone suspicious around you, or if you feel like you're being watched." You look over to Yoosung, "Am I in danger?", "Probably not, but we just want you to be cautious!" Seven replies. "Don't worry I will protect you!" Yoosung whispers in your ear. You hug him tightly, "Okay thanks Seven!", "Yoosung please stay on the phone for a moment", another voice says, "V ?? .. fine!", "I'll let you talk. Bye!" you say hanging up.

You hang up to give them privacy, and sit back down on the sofa, hopefully this is just overreacting, and it's nothing. He looks at you, but is listening on the phone, he looks angry, suddenly he says loudly "I will protect her, we are not children or stupid!" He is really angry now, "You just take care of your part, MC is my girlfriend I will protect and take care of her!" He seems a bit calmer, after a few more minutes "You are just going to do whatever you want anyway, so why even ask, or say!" He looks at you, shaking his head, coming over to sit next to you, and putting his arm around you, "I don't care! Goodbye!"

He leans back sighing, "Why do I even bother with them?", he asks, "Yoosung?", "Sorry they were all on the call, ALL of them, each of them giving their opinion. They think I can't protect you, that I need help, even asking about moving you to each of the members homes for a bit. Jumin and V were discussing a security guard detail for you!" Maybe this is more serious than Seven let on? "I thought this was just precautionary?", "That's the thing, Seven isn't sure, and things have been moved inside the apartment!"

"Hold on, inside the apartment, did he go there?", he looks at you and shakes his head No, "He hacked the camera on the computer monitor didn't he?", "Most likely!" You think back at the last time you were there, you had cleaned up and put everything back, the only thing you had left there had been your clothes, and what was left of your food and craft supplies. "I cleaned up before I left to go to Jumin and Jaehee's office building, and then hopped the bus to the fundraiser. Things should of been neat and tidy!" "That's why they don't think it's safe for you to go back there, I agree but I also think that I can protect you. They just never listen to me anyways!"

He pulls you back against him and kisses your forehead, "They have lousy timing too!" you add. He laughs out loud, "Yes they all have lousy timing for calls and visits, I totally agree. .. MC, I will protect you, I promise!", "I think they're going overboard, if it's Unknown then he has the code for the door like I did, he gave it to me! Maybe he knew I would be at the fundraiser and decided it would be the best time to go in and get whatever he needed, chances are he wanted the information and nothing to do with me!" You turn to face him, "I hope you're right, but would you mind if I was around a bit more?" he asks, hugging him you tell him you don't mind at all!

"What would you like to do tonight?", you ask him, "Another movie, or the same one as last night? Something else or just talk?" "Lets talk, I want to learn more about you! We talked about family the other day but what do your parents do?", "My dad works for Redfox imports, and mom works from home running the inn next door and teaches painting classes to the local kids too." "Your brother, Junho? What does he do?", "He was accepted at KAIST for Engineering and will be graduating soon!" "Tell me what they are like?", "My family, well confusing but they love me! Dad is the typical Dad, all bark no bite. We were really close when I was little, but have drifted apart as I've grown up, but we both love books, so for Christmas I found him a first edition of one of the books he is missing from his favourite series, the author has passed away now so they are harder to find."

"And your mother?", "Mom is originally from Nova Scotia, in Canada, she has one older brother and two younger sisters, but her parents were both from really big families. My grandfather was one of 12, I only got to meet him a few times, when we had gone to Disney World, that trip was the last time I saw him, less than a year later Mom flew back for his funeral. My grandmere was one of 10, and Uncle Pierre and Uncle Ray are both her brothers, she is still alive and kicking, making quilts, the one on my bed is one she made for me! My grandfather was English and grandmere is French so Mom grew up knowing both languages, still now she will sometimes use her French to express herself!"

"Your Brother?", "Yoosung you must be getting bored of my ramblings?", "No I really want to know!" Snuggling on the sofa, you turn and look at him, "Okay, Junho is a big brother jerk, always rubs it in my face about my ex, how he knew he would just break my heart. He has always been Mr.Popular, dated a lot in school, no idea who he is with now, poor girl. We fight all the time, really all the time, he knows what to say and do to make me angry or upset. Gem, Meg, Janet, Taylor and Ocean, are my closest cousins, who actually visit on a semi - regular basis, and I love them like a sibling, except I don't fight with them." "The last two, had you mentioned them before?", " No, but there is a picture of the three of us together on the wall, in my room. They would be Mom's sister Tante Suzette's kids, she is quite the free spirit, the last time I checked they were in Japan, but they move often."

"Your grandmother that you had to call, is she your father's mother?", "Yes, she hasn't been good for the last few years or so, she lives in a home, and they take very good care of her there, she misses our home, but needed someone with medical knowledge to watch over her. She is beginning to forget things, it's sad, I try to call her once a week, and visit when I go home but...". He hugs you tight, "I understand !" he says softly, smoothing down your hair. Glad that you don't have to go into detail, or else you'd also be in tears, you thank him.

Your phone makes a text tone, so you check it, it's from Meg, [Brat, we have too much clothes, the agency wants us to lighten our bags, apparently six bags for the two of us is too much, so we sent you a slightly used box full, share with Sora, then give the leftovers to Taylor and Ocean - they might wear some of it? Merry Christmas! Xoxo]. Yoosung is reading over your shoulder, but you don't mind, "Looks like I'll be getting a package from Meg!" Oh hopefully before New Years Eve, maybe there will be something there for you! You are exhausted, and feeling a bit tired, "Yoosung, I'm a bit tired, if you want to stay up and watch something or play LOLOL you can."

"No I'm a bit tired too, not sure if I've caught up on all the sleep I've missed lately!", you nod and go yo your room hand in hand, turning off the lights as you go. Telling him he can have the bathroom first, you go looking for your summer sleep tank top, perfect more skin showing, next you put your phone on do not disturb and set it to charge. He comes back, so you go change in the bathroom, when you get back he is staring at you, and you notice Junho's clothes are on the floor.

Smiling you walk over and go to climb over him, he stops you as soon as you straddle him, blocking you with one hand on your waist. "MC" he says as he cups your face with his other hand, looking at him you see the lust in his eyes again, "Yoosung?" he pulls you closer into a deep and sensual kiss. His hands slip under your tank to your hips, pulling you tighter against him, and you can feel his hardness between your legs. You feel his want but know he is hesitant, breaking the kiss, "Yoosung will you touch me down there? Please?"

His eyes darken as he looks at you, pulling you back into a kiss, this one a little harder more frantic, and somehow on your little bed he manages to reverse your positions and you are now on bottom, with him between your legs. His hands travel to your bottom cupping it, then you feel a finger rubbing through your underwear at your core and a whimper escapes you. You feel him smile against your lips, which makes him bolder, moving your underwear aside he explores you with his fingers, rubbing your clit but never stopping his kisses.

You need to touch him too, so you reach for him, freeing him from his boxers and he is rock hard, this time he moans when you stroke him. His finger finds your opening and begins moving it in and out slowly, you break the kiss to moan his name. He moves his kisses to your neck and shoulder still fingering you, he adds another finger picking up speed. Suddenly he grabs your hand that had been stroking him, pinning it above your head, "Ohh MC, you are so wet!" and you feel his manhood rubbing against your folds and clit. Whimpering you arch against him, but he grabs your bottom and holds himself tightly against you, rocking slowly, rubbing just so much. Now you are craving him, aching for him, as he crushes his lips against yours desperately. This is grinding to a whole new level, and he is teasing you mercilessly, and you want him so badly.

Then it happens again, his phone rings and he freezes, looking at you, panting. A hurt look crosses his face, "Seven", as he moves to go answer his phone, "What?" he answers angrily. "No she is right here, .... yes safe, .... maybe she turned her phone off to charge .... yes we were getting ready to go to sleep ... Yes I know it's early." He looks at you and shakes his head, you sit up and hold out your hand, knowing what's coming! He passes you his phone and you can hear Seven talking, "Seven, we need some sleep, we've had a busy last few days and we need some privacy too, after I am done he is putting his phone on do not disturb. Consider this us checking in before bed, if you need we will call or text when we wake up. Now before I hang up why did you call?"

Yoosung sits back down beside you, putting his arm around you, "Sorry MC, I tried calling you but got no answer, I just went to Rika's apartment and everything is trashed, had you left anything there important?" "No, maybe a change or two of clothes, my school books I had left in my locker at work.", "Anything that would show him where you live or work?" You think about it, "Well, pretty sure one of my shirts there might of been a work one, saying KW campus cafe!", "When do you work again?" "Tomorrow afternoon, I start at noon and get done at six.", "Okay, I will let you know our plan of action in the morning." "Seven don't you think that maybe you are all over reacting, maybe he found and got whatever he wanted and is long gone?"

He is quiet for a moment, " We just care about you!", you feel a bit bad now. "Thank you Seven, we are now going to bed, no more calls or texts, and we will call or text in the morning! Goodnight!", " Sweet Dreams MC!" Hanging up, you hand it back to Yoosung who adjusts it, and puts it back on your desk. You crawl back into the bed, under the blankets, he crawls in behind you holding you. "Sorry" he whispers in your ear, you feel like you should tell him it's okay but it has been such a roller coaster few days. " I .. I just need some sleep", you mutter, he moves but you thread your hands with his against your stomach, "I still want you here, but let's just sleep and snuggle." Kissing your cheek he settles comfortably at your back, soon enough sleep claims you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You wake up a few hours later, to Yoosung saying your name, "Hmmm", you answer. "Are you mad at me?" What? Now you are wide awake, turning over to face him you put your hand on his cheek, it's wet, "What's wrong?", "Are you mad at me, did I go too far?" he sobs out and you feel his tears running over your hand. "Oh Yoosung, I'm so sorry, have you been awake this whole time worrying?" You feel him nod yes, "No, I'm not angry or upset with you, you did nothing wrong! I am more upset with the other members of the RFA, because it seems like they call, or visit whenever we are getting close. Yoosung I was really, really enjoying what we were doing before Seven called, but then with the hacker and apartment being trashed it kind of put me in a bad mood, I was frustrated".

He hugs and kisses you, "Are you sure?", "Yoosung can I tell you a secret?" "Yes, you can tell me anything!", "I like you, a lot, in fact I think I'm falling for you!" He is so quiet, you feel embarrassed for telling him now, but he pulls you close again, "MC I feel the same way, I wasn't sure and when you just wanted to sleep and didn't accept my apology, I was worried!" He gives you another gentle little kiss, "You don't have to worry about me not wanting you, earlier I wanted more, I wanted it all. Maybe Seven calling was a blessing in disguise, you did say you weren't ready for sex yet. I won't rush you, but whenever you are ready just know that I want you badly! I don't mind you touching and teasing, but we were really close to... it!"

He groans, "I was too embarrassed to tell you why I wanted to wait! I never felt this way about anyone before and both of us are students, I wanted to be responsible. I was going to buy condoms but when you were so friendly with Tae-suk, I was too embarrassed to ask him for some. I very much want to with you, and yes I may of, had Seven not called!" You can't help but laugh, "We are quite a pair aren't we!" he joins in your laughing, "It is silly isn't it!" "Yes" you say as you kiss him, then whisper in his ear, "There are some in the bedside table, my cousins took me out partying to cheer me up when I came to university, they told me that I should just pick a random guy for a fling to get over my ex. And of course they made sure I had some. Ocean and Taylor got me five boxes of them!"

He sits you both up, snaps the lamp on and opens the drawer, "None of them are open!", you move so that you are both sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well I never used them, I didn't want a fling, they ended up getting me drunk and they had to bring me home, I passed out here on my bedroom floor!" He has that dark look in his eyes again, "MC" he says as he closes his eyes, "Are you okay?" you say as you touch his arm. He is shaking but grabs your hand and puts it between his legs, he is hard as a rock, you rub him and you know he wants to. "Open a box and hand me one!" you tell him as you free him from his boxers.

He has one in his hand, shaking slightly, you stand up to remove your underwear. Taking the condom you open it and roll it onto him, "You did that fast!" he pants out, as you stroke him. "There were six boxes, we practiced on bananas with the first one! Yoosung don't be nervous, I .. I love you!" He pulls you back down onto the bed, kissing you, they are desperate kisses as if he needs them to live. Finally up for air he looks at you, "I love you too!", he is still shaking a bit, maybe he is so excited, and not nervous or a combination?

He positions you under him, lifting your tank top, he kisses and licks your nipples, while moving his fingers in and out of your core, "Still so wet!" "Yoosung, please no more teasing, please!" He sits up to move again so he is between your legs, guiding himself with his hand to your core, looking down at you he says it again. "I love you MC!", then he thrusts inside, "Ohhh" you moan, he smiles down at you, "Those little noises and moans make me so hard for you". He begins moving, "You are so tight, and squeezing me", you pull him back down and now your kisses are the desperate ones, arching up to meet each thrust.

He lasts longer than you thought he would, being his first time, or at least that's what your cousins told you, but it feels so good. And after he cums, he gets up to wash off and dispose of the condom in the bathroom. You are not satisfied, but it's okay, he loves you, and that alone makes you so happy. You think that all of this happened really fast, but you have a real love for him, not pressured love like your ex. "You look deep in thought!", he says coming back in, naked. You blush, thinking that the manly specimen in front of you is all yours.

"Naked Bold Yoosung, my favourite!" you say smiling at him, he smiles back at you as he walks over to you in the bed. "If you keep talking like that we won't get any sleep tonight!", he says climbing in and spooning with you under the blankets. "Remind me to put two of those boxes in my overnight bag for your place.", "Mmm" he answers nuzzling your neck. "I didn't hurt you or anything?", "No I'm good!", "We should try and get some sleep!", "Yup!" you reply a bit disappointed but you are tired.

He's holding you and his breathing is steady, so he is either asleep or almost, but you feel like there is something under you so you squirm to get comfortable, probably just a fold in the sheet or something. "MC why are you moving like that?", "Sorry it feels like a fold in the sheet or something under it!", "Ohhh". He loosens his hold on you a bit and you feel him move his legs, maybe he's trying to help you.

Five minutes later you still can't sleep and you are fidgeting again, "MC" he groans, "Sorry go to sleep!", "I can't now, every time you move you rub your bottom against my beast, he's awake and wants you again!" You hear the drawer open and him rip a package and then you feel the wet slickness of the condom rubbing against your bottom, his fingers travel to your clit playing with it while he rubs himself against your bottom.

"You are so hard to resist!", "Then don't." you moan out to him as he flips you to your stomach, lifting your bottom up. He thrusts in and it goes so deep, he moves slowly, with his hands on your hips, in and out. "Ohhh it's so deep, harder Yoosung!", he complies and speeds up, he feels so good. You are moaning and whimpering from every thrust, you are on the verge of climax and luckily he tells you the same and you end up cumming together. Finally you get your satisfaction too, again he goes to the bathroom and is back quickly. "This time we both really need to go to sleep!", "Mmm" you reply as you snuggle back up to him in the bed.

The next morning you both oversleep and end up waking up around 10:30, after a few kisses you call Seven, "Hey, Seven! We just got up, probably gonna wash up, grab a bite and get ready to go!", Yoosung nods and heads to the bathroom. "Okay, will Yoosung be staying with you at your work?", "I dunno, it should be safe the middle of the day at the university, people in and out all the time!" You would love to call in sick and spend the day in bed with him but, "At least get him to take you there and pick you up!", "Fine I will ask him!" He laughs, "I will try and drop by to check on the security there, make sure it's safe.", "You really don't have to, I think you all are blowing this out of proportion!", "Please MC, I want to meet you too!" He sounds so sad, how can you say no, "Fine, how about you come with Yoosung to pick me up!!" "Yay - 707 Defender of Justice on the case!", "See you later!"

Yoosung comes back, and asks what Seven said, after telling him he asks about taking a shower together, "I see Naked Bold Yoosung is back!", "Probably because he can't seem to get enough of you!" he says kissing you. "Okay a quick shower, then we will change, eat and go". The shower ends up being longer than expected, but you both find out that shower sex is fun, but slippery. Once you've gotten dressed you remember the condoms and add them to your bag, you also stuff your laptop in it's bag, along with a spare set of clothes.

Luckily Yoosung said he would heat up the leftover pancakes for your brunch, while he does this you grab his bag of food out from the fridge and add the squares and another meal. Quickly you pack a few other meals and the other pan of squares in another bag to drop off to Kim's grocery. Looking at the clock and it's already 11:07, you get him to put the food back in a container so you can eat on the way. Holding hands and all the bags you rush and drop the bag off to the Kims, saying you will call them later.

You make it onto the direct bus just on time, "So do you want me to stay over tonight or did you want to come to my place tonight?" he asks, you blush, "You can decide, or we can talk about it after work, you might want some time away from me!" He laughs and answers with, "Classes will be starting back soon enough and who knows when we will have a chance! Plus it's my job to protect my girlfriend!" You both quickly eat the reheated pancakes, so the bus driver doesn't notice, you get to the campus with ten minutes to spare.

Showing him the campus and the cafe quickly, you run in and see Angelo working, wave and tell Yoosung you will be right back! Going to the staff room you unlock your locker to put your purse and laptop in there, re-lock it and grab an apron. "MC you were almost late, that's not like you.", Stephanie says, "Sorry, do you see the blonde with the blue hoodie out front?", "Yeah kinda cute!", "That's my boyfriend, we just started going out!" She smiles and gives you a thumbs up. You sign in on the computer and go out front.

You make Yoosung one of your favourites, a Caramel Machhiato Latte, and you write his name with a black star and then heart MC on his cup! "Yoosung!" you say and he comes over, "Here this is for you, so are you gonna stay for a bit or go right home?" "I think I'll go home for a bit, clean up, laundry and stuff, but you get done at 6 right?", "Yup, Seven said he would pick you up so you could both pick me up from here!" "Okay I'll call or text him, you sure you'll be safe?"

Looking around, the cafe isn't overly busy, but not dead either, "Listen they never let us work alone, always in pairs at least. I will be fine, see the big guy behind me, that's Angelo the one I'm making lasagna for next week, he will keep me safe!!" He gives you a quick kiss and tells you to text or call him on your break. When he is gone Angelo comes over, "New guy?", "He's the one I told you about last week, the sweetie, we just officially started going out!", "Good for you MC! Are we still on for next week?", "Oh yeah, for sure, is it okay if he comes too?", "It's your party, your guest list, as long as my Bella is there with me! Thank you so much, without you and her I would be lost here!"

Stephanie leaves, her shift is over and an hour later it gets busy, some meeting or gathering must of let out and now they want food and drink. You both work your asses off, and when it finally dies down it's almost 3pm, "MC I will go make some more pastries, yell if you need me!" You go clean the tables off, once you're done you notice there's only one customer left in the cafe now and he's on his laptop drinking a latte. "MC, Hyun called and said he was going to be two hours late, can you stay longer?", "Sure, just gotta call my sweetie!"

You call him and let him know that you won't be done till 8pm instead of 6, and for him to let Seven know. You grab a sandwich quickly but only eat half, the other half you put on another plate and add a pastry and bring it over to your only customer. He has a unique look, red shirt with a leather jacket and white hair with red and pink tips, "Hi are you a new student here?", he nods. "My name is MC, you looked hungry so this is for you!" He just stares at you, "If you don't want it I can take it away!", "No, I .. I mean uh Thank you!" he looks down.

You sit down across from him, noticing his tattoo in his upper right arm, "So what do they call you?", he shakes his head no, "If you don't tell me I will make something up!" He smiles for that comment, "Okay well let me think, ... your tat is pretty cool, so maybe Horus, .. Anubis,...Ra?" He smiles again, "Ra it is, short and sweet, now eat up or I'll have to feed you!" You get up and Angelo sticks his head from out back, "Everything okay?", "Fine Angelo, just making a new friend!" you say as you head back behind the counter to clean some more. Ra is looking at you smiling, "Eat or I will bring more over!" you say to him, he eats the pastry first as you watch, so you let him be while a few new customers come in.

You end up having another little rush around five, Angelo helps but you can clearly tell he is tired. Once it's cleared up, you tell him to go take a power nap in the back. He nods, making you promise to wake him if you need help. Again 20 minutes later the place is dead, only you and Ra, so you go over with another treat for him and sit down across from him again. "So Ra, not very talkative?", "Sorry, this is all new to me!", "Oh first year here, you look like you're around my age, did you transfer?", he nods yes.

You talk for a bit about the campus when you hear the bell on the door ring and a loud voice proclaim, "I need me some Sugar!", "We need our Sugar sandwich!" I laugh because it could only be my crazy cousins Taylor and Ocean! I smile at Ra and get up and they have me in a sandwich hug one on each side of me! "Ocean, Taylor, oh my god, it's been too long!" "We went to your place but no one was home, we left our stuff there, and a box from the twins! They will be around in a couple days for a shoot." Ocean says.

"Last time we were here with you, we got you plastered and you passed out on the floor, such a lightweight!", "Hey not all of us can drink like Grandpa Joe!" Ocean is looking around and spots Ra, who is staring at us like we are crazy. "Who is the hottie over there?", "Mmmmm he does look cute!" Taylor adds. "Mr Mysterious Ra, may I introduce you to my cousins Ocean with the beautiful blue hair, and Taylor with the glorious black hair." He looks at them with confusion, "Are you twins?" he asks quietly, "No, Taylor is older by two years." Ocean says going to sit right in front of him.

Taylor walks over, handing a bag over, "I see the look in your eyes, need these!", "Thanks Tay!", "Nice Tat Ra, MC is the only cousin without one from our group, well Junho doesn't count, he's a jerk!" Ra nods. "Guys you are probably scaring him, or at least confusing him, you know how most people can't tell what genders you are! Sorry Ra! They will behave, they are mostly harmless." "MC knows who is a boy and who is a girl!", "Of course I do Taylor, all three of us shared a bath those three years you lived with us!", "Yeah that was the time Mom dropped us off, to join the circus, and then forgot where she left us!"

Taylor slumps down at another table, "Thank god we are away from her finally, that crazy hippy gypsy mother of ours! Meg and Gem have been giving us work, in fact they sent us with the box we mentioned, but we are getting tired of Japan, can we stay at your place for a bit?", "Of course, you're family! Speaking of which you should call my mom and let her know, maybe she knows a place to rent for you both!" "Will do Sugar!"

"There done!", Ocean says, staring at Ra. Handing over the paper, you see that it's a perfect likeness of him, I also notice a signature on the bottom with a phone number attached. "I can see it in you, the hurt and all the sadness!" Ra looks away, "I don't know who hurt you but you're not alone. I'll protect you, you are so mi..." Ocean says grabbing his hand. "Ocean stop freaking him out!" Taylor yells over, you look and honestly he doesn't look as freaked out as he should, hmmm maybe Ocean's finally found someone who is a match. He is smiling awkwardly and they are holding hands.

Your phone rings and it's Yoosung, "Hi Yoosung!", Taylor is giving you a "who is this " look, "MC, Seven is here so we are coming over to pick you up!", "Have you already left?", "Yes, I miss you!" Blushing, you answer "I miss you too, tell Seven to drive carefully and I have a surprise for the both of you when you get here!", "Okay we will be there soon! Bye", "Bye". As soon as you are off Taylor demands info "Who is this?", "My new boyfriend, he and another friend of ours are coming to pick me up from work!"

Ra is packing up his stuff, Ocean is trying to talk to him, but he seems agitated. "Tay keys!" Ocean says, "Want me to get a ride back with Sugar?", "Yeah, I'll see ya there!" Ocean grabs Ra's arm and is marching him out the door. "What did you get for a rental?"you ask, "Well the twins were paying so we opted for a SUV". "Where are they staying when they come, will they have time for a quick cousin get together, the last time was when I started here!" "Stop changing the subject, tell me about this boyfriend!"

"Fine he is a student at SKY we met in a strange way, but he is such a sweetie. We are both members of a small fundraising group, Oh I have a picture of us on my phone!" You scroll through and find the one of the both of you at breakfast. "He is kinda cute, in that sweet innocent way!" You blush more, Taylor flips through more pics, "Your food looks yummy! Oh hey here's another one, hey is that Zen?" You look and sure enough it's the selfie Zen took with the both of you. "Yeah he's a member of the fundraising group too, and one of Yoosung's really good friends!", "Really, I love his acting, maybe you could introduce me sometime!"

"Sure Tay, so what have you been doing for the twins?", "Ocean has been doing the hair and makeup and I have been doing my namesake adjusting their clothes and stuff, but we really need some down time, and just have a bit of fun. Maybe we can find work doing tattoos and piercings here?  I love Ocean and all but, sometimes I need some "me" time, it's always been the two of us against the world but I dunno, I think back to my happiest days and it was when we were here with the family, I've missed you Sugar."

You hug and then hear the door, Ocean is back, "Sugar umm do you still have some of those gifts in your nightstand that we left last time?", Ocean is there standing in the doorway, "Yeah, some!" You look a bit closer and notice her shirt is on inside out, "I'm borrowing your room then! Do not disturb! Thanks love ya!" And she's gone. Wait what just happened, you look at Taylor who is just laughing. "Sugar, she must really like him, she never brings a guy home!", "Yeah but my bed!", "I'll do the laundry, plus she never mentioned the bed, and she is a bit on the wild side sometimes! And as for the gifts she will replace those too!" You are blushing so hard right now, "Sora is back home, sick, so I wouldn't stay in her room, you know how picky she is about her stuff being touched. You can have the couch and I'll stay over to Yoosung's place!"

"You know I don't know what we would of done without you all those years ago!", "Mom did everything, not me!", "No I mean you Sugar, you gave us so much, you opened your heart to us, accepted us when we had no clue about who we were. It was the first time we felt really loved, I always admired that about you, your ability to put people at ease and show you care." "Awww Taylor, you're gonna make me cry!" You hug and a few tears do fall, "Nothing will ever make me not love or care about you, Taylor don't you ever forget that! Both you and Ocean are family, and that means everything to me!"

The door rings and you look up from your hug with tears in your eyes and Yoosung and Seven are there. "Oh hey, Sorry,  uhh Tay let me up!", Yoosung rushes over, "MC are you crying?" You go and hug him, "I'm fine this is my cousin Taylor, we were just having a heart to heart! Taylor this is Yoosung my boyfriend, and Seven, Defender of Justice. Guys this is Taylor, I would of also introduced you to Ocean but..", "She met a guy and is banging him in the SUV if her clothes were any indication!", "Taylor!!", "She would say the same if it were me, and he was cute, kinda like your defender here, sweetie don't sell yourself short, you are a hard ten, not a Seven!" Seven laughs at this, "Oh you're funny, and thank you!"

Yoosung pulls you aside, "Is Taylor a boy?", You smile because you have heard it so many times, "Yes he is, but he likes both boys and girls, and his sister Ocean is the same way. In fact she plans on taking over my bedroom, so can I stay to your place tonight?", "Of course!" he says as he kisses you. You still have half an hour of your shift left, and it's dead, but that's okay you wake up Angelo from his power nap and ask him who else was supposed to be in tonight, and he says that Hyun was supposed to work with Ben, who would also be working overnight to do the breads.

Not five minutes later Ben walks in and goes straight out back! Angelo comes out after a bit, saying that Ben has already started and has shooed him out of the back. You make introductions and get Yoosung, Taylor and Seven each a treat. "MC why are you constantly feeding people, I saw you give that creepy guy half your sandwich and a treat earlier.", Angelo asks "He seemed lonely and hungry, plus really shy, he never did tell me his name, so I told him I would make one up for him!" "Hold up, the guy that Ocean is with now, cute guy in leather, white hair with chunks of red and pink?" Taylor asks, "Yeah, he was in all afternoon working on something on his laptop. I saw him eyeing up the food and sweets earlier, so I just figured he was a broke student who needed some food! Plus you know I always pay my part!!"

Angelo looks at Taylor, "The guy is the same but as for cute, no, more like psycho, I saw a few people try to sit next to him and he would give them a death glare. Gave me the chills!", "Well Sugar is a pretty good judge of character, I would bet my life on her judgement!" Taylor says, "After all she took a chance on us, once and we are still fucked up in the head but much better people for having met her!"

"Taylor, stop it, you know I hate crying, stop pulling at my heart strings!" but it's too late and tears are trickling down your face. Yoosung gets up immediately, to hold you and pass you his napkin. "Thank you!" you say as you dry your eyes, he kisses your forehead. "Why do you call her Sugar?" Seven asks Taylor. "Because she is the sweetest person I know! We have been calling her that since we lived together, the three years our mother abandoned us to join the circus, we were probably all around 6,7,8 and..", "Yeah and the twins call me Brat, they hardly ever say nice stuff, but I know that's how they tell me they love me!" Taylor laughs, "And Junho has many nicknames, Jerk, Asswipe, Mudforbrains, but we really don't like him, Sugar is the best!" "Taylor, I love my brother so no more names, but I agree he is a jerk!"

Everyone laughs, and Hyun finally arrives for work! "Thanks for staying MC, and Angelo, is Ben here yet?" You nod and he goes out back! "Hey Seven do you have room for Taylor in your car? Ocean took off with theirs and he needs a ride, or Yoosung and I can just take the bus back to his place!", "No we should have enough room, so are you having another sleepover at Yoosung's?", "Yes but Taylor will also need a ride back to my apartment!", "Not a problem!" You go out back and take off your apron and grab your purse and laptop out of your locker and then sign out. Angelo has already done so and left. Hyun is there and you pay for your food for the day, and an extra two cinnamon rolls, for breakfast, that you hide in your laptop bag!

"Do you guys have any plans for tomorrow?", Taylor asks, "No it's my day off, and I figured I would spend it with Yoosung before classes start back up. Maybe play a bit of LOLOL together, now that I have my laptop with me." Taylor looks at Yoosung and pulls him aside, Seven looks at you, "So Taylor, seems interesting!", "Yeah I wonder what they are talking about! Oh did you check the security here?", "Of course, I can multitask, and everything with you and Yoosung okay?", you look at him because that was out of the blue. "Everything with Yoosung is great, perfect!", "Is he still being a gentleman?", you blush, "What are you implying Seven?" He blushes then, "Oh nothing, nevermind! So Taylor!" "Did I hear my name?" Taylor says walking back over.

Yoosung is standing away, but looking at all of you, so you walk over, "Something wrong? What did Taylor say?", "Oh nothing just that he cares about you and would hurt me if I hurt you." You look at Taylor and give him a death glare. "Yoosung I love you!" you whisper as you hug him, "I love you too!" he sighs as he bends down to give you a little kiss. "Did you say something to Seven about us?", "No why?", "He was fishing for information.", "Yeah he was asking me how far we had gone, but I refused to answer. I told him I don't kiss and tell!"

You laugh and hug his arm, "Are we all ready to go?", Seven asks, you and Yoosung nod yes, but Taylor says he will be right out. "So tell me about your cousin!", "Taylor is a total badass, but with a heart of gold, never had anyone really serious, although there was that one time when he and Ocean shared a boyfriend, the twins are more into poly relationships, but all four are open to anything! Do you like guys Seven?" He blushes, "I like people, gender is not an issue!", Yoosung looks at him in shock. "You are one of my best friends how come you never told me any of this?" Seven holds up his hands, "You never asked!" Thankfully Taylor comes out then, "Ready to go Red!"

Seven smiles and you yell goodbye to Hyun and Ben, soon enough you are practically laying on top of Yoosung in the extremely small back seat of Seven's sports car. "Sorry so cramped in the back there, we will drop you off first" Seven says speeding down the streets, "Nice Ride, yours or a rental?" Taylor asks, "Mine, this is my baby #2". "Well I hear babies can be expensive, and this looks expensive, how many do you have?" "Four at the moment but saving for #5!", "What do you do?" "Oh computer work, probably nothing you've heard of!" , "I dunno I may not know much about computers, that's Meg's thing, but I've listened to her ramble on about programs before!" "This is another cousin?", "Yeah one of the twins, Meg is the cold one, but smart, always working on her electronic music, and practicing her Karate. Gem is the opposite, warm flirty, party animal, dancer!"

"Taylor, you forgot what they do for a living, you and Ocean worked for them after all." you remind him, "Yeah they're fancy models, who totally enjoy bossing everyone around, blah blah blah, but honestly if they weren't family I would go for Meg, she's been pretty down lately, their relationship just dissolved, the five of them had been together for years." Yoosung looks at you mouthing five, you nod and whisper in his ear that you will explain it later! "Gem always bounces back, but Meg is secretly a softie!", Seven then asks, "And what do you do?" "I am by trade my name, and also dabble in mechanics and carpentry and piercing." "You are also a decent cook!" you add, " Except those damn squares of yours, they never taste the same!", "Oh I made some yesterday, they should be at Yoosung's, with the other food." "Yes I put it all in the fridge." Yoosung says.

Seven pulls over and parks, Taylor lets you both out and you all go in Yoosung's for a bit, he offers everyone some of the squares, both Seven and Taylor groan in approval while eating. "Seven do you need us to call you in the morning?", you ask, "Or should I call before we go to bed?" Yoosung adds. He blushes as red as his hair, shaking his head no, "Thanks for the grub, I promise I will clean up any mess Ocean makes, love ya Sugar, let's go Red!" Taylor says, practically dragging him out. Finally it's just the two of you, Yoosung locks and bolts the door, so even if someone came with a key they couldn't get in right away. "Your family is a bit confusing, to me!", "Do you really want to talk about that now, or can we hold off?"

He smiles, "What do you have planned?", "I brought my laptop, LOLOL of course, me and you against the hordes." He smiles so big, and swoops you up into a hug, "Maybe sex later?", he says shyly, you smile back, nodding yes! "Best day ever!" he whispers in your ear. You end up going on three quests together and gaining a ton of experience points, levelling up, and you are tired. "MC what about the other thing?", you look and he is blushing up a storm, you get up and put your laptop next to his computer, you then start taking your clothes off, "Where did you put them?" He gulps and tells you he put your bag under his bed, once you are naked and he is still there just looking, "Yoosung, grab what we need and get naked!", " Oh right!"

Such a sweetie, still a bit shy about his body but talk about stamina, you end up using three more condoms, one for each quest, in a way. He is also becoming more attuned to your body, he could tell you hadn't come the second time and played with you till you orgasmed, which in turn made him horny for the third time. You were both so exhausted you fell asleep soon after. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed some of the problems I had in chapter 4 !! FYI  
> 

Chapter 7

Both over-tired you sleep in late, "I'm too tired to cook, or re-heat anything, Yoosung hand me my laptop bag!" He reaches over and grabs it handing it to you, "One for you and one for me!" you say handing him a cinnamon rolls. You end up lounging in bed for the rest of the morning cuddling and talking mostly about sex, what you each liked and you look up positions to try out, you are surprised about how open he is about it all, and when you tell him, he shyly says "It's because it's you, you make me bolder, you make me feel like I can do almost anything!" "You are the sweetest!" You say giving him a kiss.

After exchanging class schedules, you try and figure out when you'll be able to spend time together, luckily you both have no classes on the weekends. "MC it would make sense for you to stay over here, after the nights you work, like Tuesdays and Fridays, how early do you work on Thursdays?", "Thursdays are 6am till noon, and then classes in the afternoon, but Tuesdays you have class till 7pm." "I'll get my spare key from Zen for you, that way you can let yourself in." "We could go back to my place on Saturdays and Sundays, have a cooking day!" "MC why do you have 3rd year courses? You are a second year right?", "Yeah but I am pushing myself to be done early, that's why I hardly ever go back home!"

"Why?", "Well I don't want to be a burden to my parents, I know it's hard on them with both of us in school, they pay for our apartment, so all my money from work is what I use for food, and stuff!" "They don't give you money for food?", "They do, but I put it all in another account to pay off tuition and books, if I need it I can access it, but I try not to." "Wow I had no idea!", "Well I just try my hardest, I'm sure you do too!"

He looks down, "MC you're wrong I haven't been trying my best, but I will from now on! I mean it, I promise you..", "Shh Yoosung, I believe you, if you say you will, you will! Maybe we can study hard together and graduate at the same time!" "Really, you would help me study!", "Of course!" He hugs you tightly, repeating thank you over and over again. "Do you ever think we will stop with all the polite Sorrys and thank yous?" he asks after. "I doubt it, I know that's how I was raised, Mom says it's part of being Canadian too."

You end up getting back to your class schedule and agree about Tuesday and Fridays at his place, and Saturdays at yours, but everything else up in the air. He doesn't have many early classes or late ones, his day runs from 10am till 7pm at the latest. You on the other hand have advanced classes early some mornings but your earliest is work on Thursdays at 6am, classes well most don't start till 8am, and your latest class goes till 6pm, and Fridays you work till midnight.

"How do you do it all?", "I have no idea some days I am so tired I watch the class online instead." "Yes same here, I've had to download a few to re-watch because I just didn't understand! ... MC do you think I should give up gaming?", "No, you just got me playing it! We can just limit it, please don't quit!" He laughs and hugs you tightly, "I really do love you!", "I know, and love you too! Do you think we jumped into this too fast?" He is quiet for a bit, "Maybe but I wouldn't change a thing!" "Me either!"

You get a weird text from the dance committee, saying the dance has been cancelled due to extenuating circumstances and to please remove any posts on social media or update it. Odd but you will ask Mi-ha about it later, you tell Yoosung and he asks why, "I don't have a clue, I'll call or text her later to find out!" You do go and update your posts on social media regarding it! You are a bit disappointed that you won't get to show off a sexy outfit to Yoosung but you can still do something together.

Eventually you both go and shower, after you both dress you ask him, "Have you heard from Seven?" "No, I haven't been on the messenger today.", "We should totally call and see what happened with Taylor!" He picks up on the third ring, you put him on speakerphone and it sounds like he's been awake all night!

"So Seven where are you?", "Huh MC?", "Yeah." "Hey Sugar!!", you hear in the background. "Tell Taylor I say Hi! So what did you two do last night?", "We are at your place and we went out to pick up drinks then came back here. I haven't met Ocean yet, but I have heard her, you must have very forgiving neighbours!" "Really why?", you look over at Yoosung and you are both trying not to laugh. "Nevermind MC", "Red what are you talking about?" you hear Taylor say in the background.

"Seven just put us on speakerphone!", you hear the click and Taylor and Seven both saying "We are here!" "So what did you two do last night?" you ask, "I had a few drinks, did you know your friend Red here doesn't drink!", "Yes Tay some people don't, what else?" "We watched a few movies! Ocean was being a bit noisy for a while, I checked on her and everything was fine, you know we have words.", "You explained last time we had the cousins reunion!" you answer remembering the talk about safe words and you already knew about panic words, Yoosung gives another confusing look.

"Oh hey, the twins called and will be here this weekend, staying for a few weeks and want a reunion minus your bro of course, said we could bring other people if we want! Just not Junho, they booked the penthouse and the floor under somewhere, and let them know they were going to have a party, arranged food and stuff!" "Oh this weekend - New Years, Yoosung and I were supposed to be helping out with a dance but they just cancelled it, it was odd! But that sounds great!" "Seven maybe we could invite the RFA, I know Jaehee could use a break!" Yoosung asks.

"I doubt Jumin would come, but maybe Zen and if he is there she would go as well, and we all know V will most likely not show up! What do you think MC?", "Well it wouldn't hurt to invite them all, but should we check with Meg and Gem first?" you ask. "Sugar you know they won't care as long as you invite them, and if they get lippy, I'll ask Ocean to give them a buzz while they sleep!" "Tay, you said you'd never do that again!", "Yup said I'd ask Ocean, not me!"

"So Yoosung what did you and MC do last night?", Seven asks, "MC gained a level and a ton of experience points on LOLOL, we played three quests..". "Games how late did you play till?" Taylor asks, "I think it was around one or two when we went to bed!" you say. "Sugar couldn't you of found something else to do with him!", "Taylor are you suggesting something?", you hear a click and look at Yoosung and shake your head.

When they click back, Taylor is laughing his ass off, "Sorry MC, what your cousin was trying to say was nothing!" You stifle a giggle and hold a finger up for Yoosung indicating wait, taking a deep breath "No Seven, I think Taylor was going to suggest something, why is he laughing? How is what we did any different from the two of you watching movies?", "Because we copied some of the mov..", Taylor says before Seven shuts him up, "Copied what?" Yoosung asks with a big smile, because you are covering your giggles, "Sorry we have to go, we'll drop by later!" Seven says as he quickly hangs up.

"You see Seven refuses to even see it's possible!", "Oh let them think it Yoosung, you and I know and that's all that matters! Lets just have fun with it and see who will crack first and ask about us having sex, and how long it will take!" You both laugh then pretend to be sweet and innocent, "MC I wonder what movies they were watching?", you smile at him, "Why do you want to watch a movie with them?" you both burst out laughing again, "I was upset before about this but, now I think we can make it fun!"

You decide to heat something up for the both of you to share, and looking through his cupboards there is barely anything. You're not sure if you should mention it or not but decide to be honest with him, "Yoosung, if we are going to go to my place later, can I send you back with some things? We have extra plates, bowl and stuff and you need some pantry basics, I buy mine in bulk, some from the cafe's suppliers and some from Kim's grocery." "MC I have money I can buy groceries!" "I'm just talking about basics - flour, rice, sugar, spices and seasonings and such, you've seen my pantry it's full." "I don't need you to do everything for me!" he says a bit loudly, you feel hurt, he's mis-understanding, you just want to help.

Quietly you say with your back still to him, "Yoosung, I just wanted...", "What?" he sighs, the tears are falling now, "Nevermind, it was nothing! Excuse me for a minute!" you say turning off the food and running to the bathroom. Locking the door you collapse and sob, he's angry at you for no reason, you will be staying here overnight too, why shouldn't you bring some basics here for the both of you to use! Knock knock "MC are you okay?", "I just need a minute or two" you manage to say.

A few minutes later after giving yourself a pep talk, and splashing water on your face you open the door, and he is standing right there. "You were crying, I could hear you mumbling to yourself in there, what's wrong?" He still looks angry, you shake your head no, then he softens and you can see your Yoosung shining through. He opens his arms and you go right in, "What is wrong, why were you crying? he says gently while smoothing down your hair, holding you tight.

Taking a deep breath, "I just figured since I was going to be here at times too, I could give you the basics, since I have extras, and although I love sharing a plate with you, sometimes it's nice to have an extra bowl or plate. I didn't say anything about groceries, I am sure you are more than capable. But please remember that sometimes when someone cares for you, they want to do things for you, to make your life easier! I don't want to do everything for you, I do want to do everything with you!" ..... "I'm sorry for being an idiot, you are right! I.. I didn't want to make you cry or hurt your feelings. I .. I just want to be treated like an adult, and here you were and it seemed like you were saying something, that obviously you weren't! I'm sorry MC please forgive me?"

"I don't want to fight with you, I never want to fight with you!", "I don't want to fight either! Just money and food are sensitive areas for me, just because there have been times when I've only had Noodles to eat all day! I once spent almost all my food money for the month on a LOLOL expansion pack." You honestly don't know what to say, "Sorry" you mumble, "MC will you help me organize my kitchen, and maybe help me budget for food." , "Really? You're not just saying that?"

Bending down he kisses you, "I love you, you are the best thing to happen to me. I know we are still getting to know each other. Please forgive me!", you nod yes as you hug him. "Let's eat!" he says, back in his kitchen he sits you down on the counter and re-heats the food again and serves you, "Are we okay?" he asks. "Yes Yoosung, I love you, we are good!" He gets his food as well and leans next to you on the counter, "Will you stay here tonight, I know you have to work in the morning early?", " If you want me to, but I'll have to go to bed earlier if you don't mind!" you say with a little devilish smile on your lips.

He looks up and sees your smile and smiles back, "You know when we talked about your family the other day, you said it was confusing." "Ahh you want some answers, ok about Meg and five, she was in a committed poly relationship with four other people, two men and two women, they had been all seeing each other for the past three years. It's confusing for me too, she had seemed so happy about it when we talked last. I don't know much about it, they tend not to share details with me. What else?" "Taylor mentioned words?", "Oh Safe words and panic words. A safe word is a word you can use instead of stop or no, have you ever watched the movie fifty shades of grey?", "No, sounds like it's about paint!"

You laugh, "Maybe we can watch it later and it will explain some stuff, better than me, the panic word though I know a lot about, Mom was always worried when we travelled, and so she gave us all panic words, so that if something was wrong and we were about to panic, or if we were uncomfortable in someone's presence we could say the word and she or Dad would come and take us away! It also works as a password , and it worked because once a man tried to get me to go with him when I was little but he didn't know the word so I screamed and ran away and hid."

"Oh my god!", he says pulling you down into his arms, "I was really little, 7 or so and it happened right after Taylor and Ocean came to live with us. Ocean found me and well we eventually ended up back home. The trick with the words is Mom always picked common words that we would almost never use." "What was yours?", "Pink". "Why?", "When I was little, they made me wear that colour all the time, I was sick of it and refused to wear it, on anything - so Pink. I can finally wear it again but having to wear it everyday was not fun!" "So do you have a new panic word?", "Yes I do, I got to pick one when I started university!"

"Are you going to tell me?", "Fuzzy". "What?", "That is my panic word - Fuzzy! If you ever hear me say it, just grab my hand and go!" "How will I know if you meant to say it?", "If you hear it come out of my mouth then you will know. It also works like a code word if I'm somewhere and I need to know it's someone I can trust if they tell me my word then I would go with them."

"So Taylor and Ocean have words as well, when he said he checked on her?", "Most likely she didn't use either word, indicating everything was fine." "Do you know their words?" you nod yes. "Strange but if it works then okay, I want to keep you safe, so I will remember your word!" he holds you tightly. "Thank you Yoosung!"

Knock knock at the door, "Sugar, Red and I are back!", Taylor and Seven, he goes and unlocks the door to let them in. "Hey, Sug... what's wrong have you been crying?" Taylor walks right up cupping your face, "Tay it's okay!" He turns and gives Yoosung a glare, putting his arms around you protectively and pushing you into the bathroom. "I know you cry easily Sugar but are you sure?", "We had a little fight over a misunderstanding, we are good now, and yes thanks for reminding me I'm sensitive!" He hugs you and kisses your forehead!

"Sug why does Red seem to think that both you and blondie are innocent virgins.", "Tay you didn't say anything did you?", "Not really, I said you had a boyfriend in high school, but I found it hilarious how blind he was. I could see how blondie hugged you, grabbing for your hip not your waist, you know little things." "So you and Seven?", he smirks "Just a little fun, nothing permanent, fooling around!" "So you didn't have sex on my sofa?", he cringes, "Leaning against it doesn't count right!" You swat him, he pretends to be hurt, "Remember he's my friend too, don't hurt him!", "I won't, we already talked on our way here. And as fun as it was, we are not right for each other, but we are going to stay friends, maybe with benefits. Ocean on the other hand must really like that cutie, she was singing!" You are floored, as she has only sung a handful of times, even as children.

Leaving the bathroom, Yoosung and Seven are in the bedroom talking, you go right over to Yoosung and hug him. "So it's the middle of the afternoon and we were coming to check up on the pair of you!" Seven says. "We're good, I'm going to stay over again tonight, that way Tay and I won't have to share the sofa. Plus I have work early in the morning!" "What time do you work?" Seven asks, "I'll pick you up and take you in the morning!" "Thanks Seven, I have to be to work for 6am, it won't be a problem for you will it?", "Of course not, my pleasure!"

"Any chance of getting a quick ride back home so I can pick up some things to bring back?", Seven nods in agreement. "I'll stay here with Blondie, and get to know him better, okay!" "Tay, please be nice, I want him exactly the same as he is now, no tats or piercings!", "Agree to my conditions, Sugar - join the dark side, we have cookies!", "I will tell you the same thing I always tell you, I will when the time is right! Don't worry you and Ocean have already reserved my first time! But remember don't mess with my things - Yoosung is mine!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of MC's backstory, and a little affection from Seven??!!?? Ohhh. Lol

Chapter 8

  
You and Seven leave Taylor and an extremely nervous Yoosung, and go back to your apartment. "MC there hasn't been any more activity at Rika's apartment, and none of my sensors have been alerted to any hacking of the RFA. But I want to keep an eye on you, the others and I talked about maybe sending you with guards, or other measures.." "Seven, how bad was the apartment?", "Oh you don't need..", "Seven !", "It was trashed, think rock star tantrum!" "Ohhh!", "MC please don't worry, I will keep my eye on you, and Yoosung will be there!"

"Seven you're always so nice to me! Thank you. Ummm Taylor told me that you're gonna hang out and be friends, that's a good thing right? I know he's a bit rough around the edges, but he's been through a lot, so thanks for being nice to him too!" "He's a great guy, but as a friend! He has no idea what I really do, hope you keep it that way!", "No worries God Seven, not my secret to tell!", "So what are you picking up at your apartment?", "Pantry basics, dishes and a few other things, plus I want to check on Ocean myself. You can hang out in the living room while I pack a box up of supplies!" "I'll check the security there again, while you do that!"

You arrive and Seven goes to the sofa and is doing his thing, you go pack up some basics for Yoosung, but Ra is in the kitchen eating! "Hey Ra, has Ocean been treating you good?" He looks at you quizzically and nods cautiously. "She is taking a bath!", "Good, she loves a good soak! Well you have plenty of food in the fridge, freezer and pantry. Oh I should whip up some treats for you guys! No peeking it's a family secret!" You grab the pot, and then start taking things out of the pantry along with bags, containers and a pan for the squares.

You have everything for the squares and supplies for Yoosung, as you start the squares you start dividing supplies up for Yoosung. "Can I help?" Ra asks quietly, "Sure, as long as you can keep the ingredients a secret you can stir for me!" he nods yes with a smile. You add more to the pot, and he stirs while you portion out more items, then you add more to the pot, he looks at you questioningly. "Trust me it's wonderful, now for the secret ingredient!" I grab the pan and flip it over and kiss the bottom outside, he looks at you almost laughing. "The secret ingredient?", "Love - always makes them just a little better! Secret - remember! Shhhh!"

He helps you finish up the squares, and you finish portioning out the items for Yoosung. "Are you sure you made these correct, I don't remember seeing you measure anything!", "That's the other secret, can you keep that one too?", he nods yes but looks confused. "So what is it?", "What?", "The other secret?", you laugh and smile at him, "Not measuring, going by feel, instinct, letting your heart do the thinking! More Love!"

He shakes his head, "Is this your apartment?", "Yes, I share it with a friend, but she's still back home sick. But don't worry I'm staying with my boyfriend, so don't feel like you have to leave, stay. Taylor says you make Ocean happy, so please stay!" "How does he know?", "He could hear her singing, and humming, she rarely does that, that's how we know! She's been through a lot, even from birth but maybe she should tell you. You look happier too, I'm glad, another door opened!"

You look around and are thinking of what else you need to grab, plates, bowl etc.. "She's hard to understand sometimes, she told me that I was hers." You turn back to him, in shock, "Really, she's claimed you. How do you feel about her?", "I'm not sure, she is ... unpredictable!" You giggle, "Yes, she was named well, and if she tells you her story you'll understand why she is the way she is! Give it time, now that she's finally free let her have her happiness, if you can."

"MC, are you almost done?" Seven says standing in the doorway, Ra stiffens, "Just a bit longer Seven, If you are patient I'll send you home with some yummy honey garlic chicken!", "Well, um Okay, yell when you're ready!", he says walking away, "Thanks". Ra is trembling, staring at you, stepping closer you put your hand on his shoulder and whisper, "Are you okay!", "S .. so was that your boyfriend?", "No he's just a good friend, like I hope you'll be soon! Have you told her your real name yet?" He shakes his head no, "You call me Ra, she calls me her sunset cloud." You look at him, and you understand, his hair! "I see it, well it's okay I don't know Seven's real name either and I don't like to use mine so MC, Sugar, or Brat are what I answer to, though Zen calls me Princess, not sure if I like that yet!"

Laughing nervously, he looks down, "Hey those squares should be set in an hour at the latest, make sure you try them! Can I bother you to reach the high shelfs for me to grab the extra dishes, there in the corner." He nods and gets them for you. "MC, why are you not scared of me?", "Hmmm I guess because I can see the pain and hurt like Ocean said, and everyone deserves a chance at happiness, or even a second or third chance. Everyone has a story, sometimes you are the storyteller other times the listener."

You grab the box out of the corner, and load it up with the supplies, and extra dishes. You also go to the fridge and get out the food you promised Seven, putting it on top. Lifting the box, you walk to the living room, "Here Seven, can you take this down and wait for me in the car, I just want to talk with Ocean for a bit!" He nods and goes with the box, "Your food is the container on top!, "Thanks!"

Ra has left the kitchen, and I go to the bathroom, knock knock, "Ocean I'm coming in!" I open the door and she is half asleep lounging in the tub! "Sugar I love your tub, it's not as nice as the hot springs in Japan but I don't want to go back there!", "I don't blame you, so Ra told me you claimed him?", "Um yeah, MINE!", "Good, but you know you'll have to tell him.", "I know!", "Well don't worry you're not alone, I claimed Yoosung, partly so Taylor would leave him alone, but I love him!"

"Sugar, boys make us stupid!", she giggles, "I know but we do the same to them sometimes too!", "I can see flashes, so much pain, and I just want to kiss it all away, and make him forget. He needs to let go, but he thinks he has to hold on so tight." "Just remember it's hard to let go, without having something else to hold on to! Give him something to hold onto!" "Why did you take business, philosophy or cooking are more you Sugar." "I know but I wanted to help out at home and do something different, and I'm good with numbers!", "But you are so much better with people! You could even be a great therapist!"

"Ra helped me make squares for the both of you! And there are extra meals in the freezer!", "Your squares, ohhhh mmm you know Taylor never makes them the same as you or your mother!", "Let me guess he refuses to put in the extra love?", "He says it's silly!", "Next time tell him to make a double batch and give the extra love to one, and not to the other and find out for himself!" She laughs, "You're okay though?", she nods "I just saw him and knew! I had to make myself take a bath, to give him a break, I almost worried he would leave... Sugar this is real right? Not just ... in my head?" "Ocean, you are free, here at home with me, he's real, I've touched him and have seen him with my own eyes. You should tell him about it all, if you feel that way!"

"I will!", "Good now, Meg and Gem are having a cousin get together Saturday, we can bring guests, ask him!" You go to leave and she reaches for you, "Sug.. you don't mind him staying here, with me?", "Of course not, I want you happy!" She smiles and nods. "Later cuz!", you open the door to leave and Ra is standing there, "Oh... hey, ... ummm she's all yours!"

You run off to Seven in the car, "Sorry Seven!", "It's alright, but I was starting to get worried! I never did see the guy's face that you were talking to in the kitchen." "Oh he's good, just a bit shy!", "MC you are too trusting!" "Seven, oh God Seven, Defender of Justice, I am here with you, safe and sound, smile for me please!" He gives you an angry look, "Buckle up!", "No" and you open the door, go around to his side and open his door. "MC what are you doing?", sitting down on his lap, you hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Seven, I trust you, can you trust me too?", he blushes, "Sometimes people aren't what they seem, and I am just someone who tries to see the best in people." He grabs your shoulders tightly, "People are bad, they hurt, they kill, steal, abuse, why don't you see it, how can you be so innocent!" he says loudly. He is almost scaring you, but you know he's your friend, and something else is bothering him, "When you want to talk about it, I'll be here to listen to you too! You know, you and Ra have a bit in common, I can see the hurt you try to hide, you with joking but him with trying to look scary, and I may never know your real names, but I know that both of you have good hearts." He refuses to look at you, but you can see his jaw is clenched, "You are wrong!" he whispers.

"Seven, I'm sorry!", "Fine get up!", "NO, I'm sorry for whatever happened to hurt you! I will be here for you, you are my friend, and I don't give up on my friends or family, ask Taylor how far I would go!" Tears are forming in your eyes, his eyes snap up to yours, but his words die before he speaks them, and his eyes soften. He pulls you into a hug, "MC, sorry please don't cry, ahh sorry! I treasure ..our .. friendship, I .. I just worry!" "Seven, I know you worry, but what is the absolute worse thing that could happen?", "I .. I don't know, kidnapping, torture, death!"

Taking a deep breath, "First you and Taylor will go for a long drive and you tell him that I told you, to ask him to tell you our story. Next Death, I won't lie and tell you I'm not scared but if it happened, I at least lived how I wanted, had the love of wonderful friends and family, and the love of my sweet boyfriend, who has made me the happiest I have ever been. I may of never done all the things I wanted to or seen all the things I wanted to, but I have had an extraordinary life, and would be welcomed into heaven by my grandfathers' loving arms!"

He looks at you with your tears streaming down and smiling at him, "Looks like I'll have to tell Yoosung, it hurt him the little part I already told him, I just hope he can still love me!" Seven hugs you tightly, "Sorry MC!", "It's okay friends share secrets, Taylor will share ours with you, I just hope you can understand too! Please .. stay.. my ..friend!" Seven loosens his arms and moves his hand to cup your face and kisses your cheek, you see tears threatening in his eyes as well.

"We should get back!", he whispers, you get up and go back in your own seat, buckling in, the drive back is in silence. Back at Yoosungs he helps bring the box in for you, and when Taylor sees you in the kitchen, he knows something happened, "Tay looks like it's gonna be story time for all three of us at the same time, take care of Seven!" He walks right out the door grabbing Seven by his jacket, "MC you're back! Oh where are Seven and Taylor?" You turn and he sees it, you've been crying again, rushing over and holding you he asks "What happened?"

"Yoosung, we need to talk!", .."Talk... what .. what happened?", "I need to tell you a story, I started to tell you earlier but.. can we go lay down please!" He picks you up and carries you to the bed, laying you down, then snuggling in behind you to hold you. "Remember the story I told you about the panic word?", " Yes, you ran away and hid, Ocean found you and you went home." "There's more to the story, bad things and I'm scared you might not love me after I tell you!", "MC ?" He turn you over, "No, I love you, .. you were little.. I .. I love you MC!" he kisses you, passionately and deeply as to show you how much, and he continues kissing until you are both gasping for air.

"Yoosung, I love you too, but I have to get this off my chest, I want to be completely honest and open with you! First of all I need to tell you about Tay and Ocean's Mom, Tante Suzette, she has according to Mom, been a flake and mooch all her life! No one is sure who each of their fathers were, whether it was the same man or not, but they were both born in Thailand, and their mother refused to fill out any paperwork for them, stating even their gender. Ocean was a very sick baby, as Tante Suzette had a drug problem and so, well I'm sure you can figure it out, what she would of had to endure being born addicted. Anyways they moved around a lot growing up, and finally they came to visit us when I was 7."

"Did you know about the drugs and Ocean?", shaking your head, "No, I was only little, but I knew she had been sick, Mom had mentioned, Tante Suzette needing money for treatments for her. But no one knew how bad it was, they came to visit and she hid them away, in her room, never letting them out to play. I was so sad, because I wanted to play with them. Little by little she let Taylor out, and then eventually Ocean, but usually where she could see them. After a month, my parents had to go on a business trip, so Junho went to our grandmother home to stay, and since I got along with Taylor and Ocean, I got to stay at home! Her cooking was unusual, and I seemed to get lots of headaches, so she contacted the school saying I was sick. This was the first week my parents were gone, I had never been really sick before like that."

"MC, were you drugged?", "That's what they told us, I don't remember much of what happened, there were so many colours and strange things. One night a strange man showed up, and I remember yelling and screaming, waking up all three of us in a car, no idea where we were or anything. All of us dressed in pink, I managed to wake up Taylor, but we couldn't wake up Ocean, the man was there, telling us he was going to take us somewhere special, where no one would ever hurt us again. He really scared me, because every time I looked at him, it was like I saw a blackness surrounding him. I would look at Tay and Ocean and see a bright light, but only darkness for the man, I was so scared, and when he stopped at a garage to get gas, I hit him with the door, and screeched so loudly, Taylor got Ocean out, by then the employees were outside, and I was yelling in all the languages I know for help."

Yoosung holds you tighter, kissing your forehead, "So you saved the day?", "No, remember how I said about the light and dark, one of the workers was light, the other dark, when the police came the same thing, some light some dark, but Ocean was still out, and Taylor didn't understand what I was talking about. And I didn't have a clue what to do, so I ran to a scary looking man, but he had the brightest light and begged him to help us, that I could see the light surrounding him. We found out later he was a priest, who had been burned in a fire, but he took care of us until my parents came to get us. Luckily Mom had made me memorize all the important numbers, so it was done easily, the man who took us kept telling everyone that he was taking us to our mother. We had been missing for a month, and I never found out what happened to us, we had tests after tests done on us."

He smooths down your hair, "We never found out what happened to that man, either. Ocean had to be hospitalized till she was better, she told me once when we had to talk about the incident that she could see the light and dark too. We all went to therapy, and ended up being homeschooled the next three years, by my Mom, we were inseparable but it was too much for Mom, so she sent them to live with her family back home in Canada, making sure their mother would never be able to see them." "Wait didn't you mention something about her joining the circus, and abandoning them?"

Sighing, "That's our cover story, because being drugged, then sold or traded on the black market sounds a bit psycho!", "I'm Sorry!", "Yoosung there's a bit more." Taking a deep breath, "Years passed and we wrote and called, even visited when I went to Canada, they missed me, I missed them, so I asked Mom, if they could come back with us. She agreed to try them back out as exchange students, the next year, and it was great, but they were having identity problems, I tried to help, and be supportive but Junho was always so mean to them."

He is trembling, but you continue. "After the year was up they went to Australia to stay with Janet and Uncle Ray, for a year, then they ended up in Japan as exchange students. No one heard from them for months, and I was worried, Mom went to find them, and found them with Suzette, who was using them to get her money and drugs. Plus she had started to get Ocean hooked on other drugs, Mom ended up putting them in re-hab at a hospital in Japan. Taylor had gone through it quickly but Ocean had problems, with self harm, he stayed to support her. They never let me go visit, she only came to visit after she was better. Tante Suzette was sent back home and the family made sure to take away her passport, and is in a re-hab mental facility there."

Finally, most of it over with, you feel lighter and tired, "MC, is there more?", "Yes, sorry, the drugs they had given us had affected us all, in different ways, for me it was the light and dark, back then was always so clear, but as I got older I could feel them along with see them, and see colours too. But I always try and concentrate on the light, you are so bright, my ray of sunshine, I .."

"MC why would you think I would love you any less?", he says holding me tight, "Yoosung I'm some kind of weird, lab rat mutant, with a confusing odd family! My own brother calls me a freak, I have a whole month of my life missing!" I say burying my head in his chest. "You should want a normal girl, not me!" He kisses your head and gets up, leaving you laying on the bed, a moment later you hear him lock and chain the door. Sitting up "Yoosung", he comes right back squatting down in front of you in the bed, "MC don't push me away, I want to be honest with you too. I love you so much, and want to spend every day showing you."

He drops to his knees sighing, "I didn't lie when I told you that I never had a girlfriend, but many girls asked me out, some of them quite forward about it. Zen got me drunk one night and I almost went home with a girl, but it just never felt right. When you first appeared I compared you to Rika, I hadn't realized how much I missed her until you were there replacing her. You almost seemed too perfect, I would check the messenger all the time hoping you would be there, but I was very confused. I respected and looked up to Rika but with you it felt different, then one day I read messages I missed while in a test, and Zen and Seven were both there flirting with you."

He puts his head down, and you see him clench his fists, "I was so jealous but thought it was useless to compete with them, ready to give up, Zen is gorgeous, and Seven makes you laugh and I .. but you surprised me and when I entered you ignored them and talked with me, it was like you were waiting just for me, like I was special!" You reach out and lay your hand against his cheek, he puts his hand up to hold it there, "You took my side, tried to warn me about their pranks, you supported me always, how could I not want you, and fall for you even then, before I had even really met you!"

He looks into your eyes, "It's all those reasons and millions more to be discovered, that I love you, everyone has a past, it's the here and now that counts. Not right now, but soon I plan on making you my wife so that we will never be apart. I want to spend my life with you!" You throw yourself at him, "Yoosung!", wrapping your arm around him, falling and laying on his floor. He claims your lips, both of you desperate for the contact, fumbling you help each other out of your clothes, and he shows you how much he loves you, physically!

Hours later you look at the clock, it's only 8pm, Yoosung is snuggled next to you sleeping, you had just woken up! A text tone from your phone, carefully you get up and see who it's from, looking you see Ocean texted a group text to you and Taylor, [Done - you were right! :) thanks Sugar. He loves me, too in his own awkward way! He's opened up a bit too, and it's just as complicated!], [Done too - he understands and still loves me. Tay?] you reply back. A few minutes later he responds, [Done - but no response from him, just cold staring at the road.]. You feel crushed, then another text, [He says to be ready at 5:20 tomorrow, he wants to talk to you before he takes you to work. Sugar he is super focused, and no emotions, it's like he's someone else.].

You text back right away, [Thanks Tay xoxoxx], switching to the Messenger app, you text Seven, [Tomorrow @5:20am - thank you!]. You check your alarm and make sure it's on, then you sit down thinking that maybe you shouldn't of gotten Taylor to tell Seven. But you could see how broken he is, how hard he tries to hide it, and your heart wants to help him. The whole group is broken in some way, but Seven more than the others, hiding it the best. This is why you could never be a therapist, you want to help too much!

"MC? what are you doing?", "Texting Seven, he's giving me a ride to work in the morning.", "Okay, come back to bed!" Smiling you walk over and crawl over him and snuggle in his arms, and fall back asleep till morning. Waking up you go to take a quick shower but end up waking the beast who decides to join you, later he kisses you goodbye promising to put all the things away and that he would be there at noon to get you!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

  
Seven is there waiting for you, "Seven?", "Hop in!", once you are buckled, he pulls out and quickly speeds to your campus, not saying a word. The roads are almost empty at this early hour and in no time you arrive, he stops and turns the car off, he looks at you and shakes his head. Maybe he can't accept your friendship, you open the door and start walking towards the cafe, he stops you grabbing your hand. "I want to talk!", he leans against the car and pulls you into a hug, "Sorry, I .. sorry! ... I .. you .. MC you never had to worry about him or me, we care about you! This .. this doesn't ...". He groans loudly, "Seven are you still my friend?", "Of course!" he says holding you tighter.

"I know Taylor knows more about what happened than I do, but did he explain what I can see?", "He said the drugs affected your sight, that you can see auras around people." "Yes, at first it was just light and dark, but more colours as I grew up, the priest who saved us, helped me figure it out what each colour meant. So when I told you Ra was good, I could see it, just like I see it in you!"

He ruffles your hair, "MC I am not a good person!", "God Seven, you lie! I can see the light shining through, there is hurt, regret, loneliness but only a bit of grey, no blackness." "MC no, you can't tell by looking at a person what's in their soul!" "Test me then, let me prove I'm right! Or go see Father Matthew, he's here, he comes to see me once a month, just to check on me!" you say looking up at him. "MC...", "Please, it's never steered me wrong!" "Tell me what you see in me then."

Taking a deep breath, "I'll start back and work forward. .. There are scars all over you, from abuse as a child, not as much as ... anyways, I see regret and loss next, but determination pushing through. That hurt, regret and loss always hanging around your neck, moving on I see grey marks on your heart, like you were part of something bad, but you were only a small part, not the actual one doing the bad things. Friendship but so much loneliness, Oh here a bud of love, oh wait you never told them!" He hugs you again, "Stop, stop!", he is trembling, "Seven everyone deserves another chance, sometimes many more!"

"Are there people who you see only darkness and black marks?", "Y.. yes, I dropped a course last year because of it, the teacher scared me, she still does! And there's a man on my bus I avoid too!" He is still holding you tightly, "I don't know.. I trust you.. but..", "Sorry if I've made you uncomfortable!" Letting you go, he puts his head on yours, "Give me some time!" He walks you into work, and after you clock in and are ready, you give him a treat for the ride, he looks around and checks something on his phone. "Everything is fine, is Yoosung coming to get you?" You nod yes and he hugs you once more, "I need some time, I will contact you later, tomorrow at the latest. Keep on guard!", "Aye Aye Captain!" you salute him, he smiles and shakes his head walking out.

You work with Jen and Hana all morning, it's a very busy morning but Jen is also a dance committee member and tells you what happened. Someone had fed Mi-ha false information, when she went to visit Kyu-won in the hospital, no one knew anything about it, so she contacted him and he was home and fine. So she then put an embarrassed stop to the whole thing! The whole story is a bit odd but, at least everyone is okay. At noon Yoosung is there waiting for you when you finish, with a kiss as soon as he sees you.

"Well that was nice, thank you!", he looks at you and smiles, when you finally get on the bus, and snuggle next to him, he tells you that the two boys behind him had been talking about you, commenting on your body and he had started to get angry and jealous. "But then I saw you smiling at me and forgot all about them and kissed you!", "I don't mind, you can kiss me whenever you want!"

Back at his place he shows you that he's put everything away, and insists on making you lunch, "Go sit down and relax!" Following his orders you go and sprawl out on his bed and check the Messenger but not much is going on except for them talking about your security. Checking your personal text messages you get one from Meg and Gem about getting together and inviting friends, saying they will call on Friday- tomorrow but that Taylor said you would want confirmation about asking friends, and this was it! They tell you the time and place, and that there is also a floor of hotel rooms for everyone to stay in, even an extra few in case Janet can make it, and so on, but the call will be for entertainment planning!

Guessing there is no time like the present, you might as well just invite them, so going back to the Messenger you send a message saying that you are inviting all members to an exclusive party, stating where and when, that your cousins are throwing, that you hope they all show up to have some fun, and help keep you safe. Adding that little bit at the end because they all seem so worried all the time. Before you get any replies you log out, and lunch is done.

While eating you tell Yoosung that you've invited everyone, he is really excited, and a bit nervous. "What should I wear?", laughing you tell him whatever he wears he will look handsome! He asks you about your day, you tell him what Jen told you, and that it was a busy morning. "MC you never did explain why you were crying yesterday?", you look at him and think that it was a stupid little fight between you and Seven, and you don't want Yoosung stuck in the middle even though Seven still says he wants to be your friend. "I don't really want to talk about it right now, but I will, I just need a little more time, Sorry!"

He looks at you with concern in his eyes, "Are you okay?", "I'm here with you, of course everything is okay!" you smile at him and he smiles back. "What do you want to do this afternoon?", he asks, "How about you give me a little tour of your campus, we are close we could walk there!", "Okay, I can show you some of the clubs I'm in!" You are almost as excited as he is, he quickly helps you wash the dishes and tidy up, giving you little kisses every few minutes.

"Yoosung, you seem very affectionate right now, did you have something else in mind for the afternoon?", he blushes, "Maybe .. I had thought about it, but I like your idea too, and we could maybe, you know .. after!" "We don't have to go right away, if you don't want to, but in the middle of the afternoon, what are our chances of being interrupted?", "Good point, but that doesn't mean we can't find a secluded spot on campus!" "Bold Yoosung is back!" He kisses you and boldly grabs your bottom. He makes you so happy, you can't help but smile and kiss him back.

Walking arm in arm, you head to SKY and he shows you around, at the buildings where most of his classes are, a few students recognize him and say Hi! Next he shows you some of his clubs, there he introduces you as his girlfriend, so sweet! He then takes you to the room used by his LOLOL guild, and introduces as both his girlfriend and your character name, to the guild master. "Oh so you play as well?", "Yes sir, Yoosung introduced me to it and it's lots of fun, it's still new to me though!" He smiles and says to you, " Keep working at it, and when you get up to level 10 we will gladly accept you to the guild!", "Thank you!"

"I want to show you one of the libraries where I go study!", he says, once you get there the place is enormous 8 floors tall, but before you go in your phone rings. "Hello", "Where are you?", it's Taylor, "Yoosung and I went on a tour of his campus!" "I will be at the front gate in 5 minutes". He hangs up, "Which way to the front gate?", Yoosung points, grabbing his hand off you go, explaining the call was Taylor and he is meeting you there in five minutes.

It ends up taking you longer but he is still there waiting impatiently, when he sees you both, he looks at Yoosung saying "Blondie you stay here with me, Sugar he needs a hand in the back!" Opening the door, you see Ra, shaking and trembling, almost in tears, "I have to go back, but I can't, she ...", "It's okay Ra, I'll help you!" Hopping in, he grabs your hand, "I need ...something, it hurts, my head is going to explode ... I don't want to leave her, but.. AHHhhhh!" He grabs his head, and is now crying, "Shhhh it's going to be fine, please try and calm down." you touch his shoulder, and he throws himself at you sobbing.

You hold him and comfort him for a good ten minutes, then all of a sudden he looks up, "Why are you touching me, I should hurt you, kill you!" You can tell he is so tired, "It's okay, you're safe, shhhh. Go to sleep if you're tired! shhhh!" Holding him, you rub his back and hum a song, "Why .. how can she say she loves me?" You think about it for a second and answer him, "Love is a strange and powerful thing!"

"How do you know when it's love?", smiling to yourself you say, "Love is butterflies in your chest, being excited when you see them, pain when you are apart, feeling like you can do anything when you're together, an ache and need that only they can fill." "No .. no one can love me, I'm a mistake, just a bother, abandoned, unlovable!", "Shhhhh, no one is unlovable, she's already told you hasn't she, why would she lie?" He begins crying again, "I don't know?", you rub his back again, "She loves you and only wants you, nothing else!"

"He loved me, but left me, abandoned me, like I was garbage.", he rubs his head against your neck and you can feel him burning up with a fever. "Who sweetie?", "Saeyoung my twin, I .. I hate him, .... but I don't want to hurt ... Ocea... Does she really love me?" What is going on with him? "Do you want me to call her, and you can hear her?", "No, .. she's upset right now, told her brother to take me to you!" Okay new information, "Why?", "Said she loved me but recognized what was happening to me, and just needed you to fix me!" Fix him, recognition, fever, crying, anger, tiredness - oh my god he's hooked on something that's why she needed you and couldn't do this herself!

"Ra, just wait a sec okay!", you text Tay and tell him to take Yoosung and get water and sweets. And then you'll all be going back to your apartment! "Ra, do you want to tell me your name?", "No, I like yours better, better than his stupid one!" "Ra is there something you usually eat or drink or take every day?" "Yes, I haven't had any for almost four days, I was supposed to go back long ago, but you messed it all up!" You messed it up? Focus MC, "Was it a drink, or pills Ra, you have to help me, help you!", "A drink, we are supposed to drink it to calm us, the saviour... she will be angry.. but I can't take Ocean there, they might hurt her!"

Needing to calm him, you continue to ask him questions, "Have you been sick today?", "I ate too much, it tasted so good!" Smoothing down his hair, "Have you been having headaches?", "You are too nice, that's why he loves you! They all love you!" "Shhhh Ra, are you tired?", "Yes, so very sick and tired of it all, my anger and revenge... but she .. she loves me, I don't .. how can I ... tell me what to do!" "We are going to help you, it's going to be all right. The drink do you know what it is?", "No, my bottle was with me and I had a little left but it was in here when .."

When Ocean brought him in here to have him, most likely Taylor hasn't cleaned, we might be able to get a sample and find out what it is, but who would even do the tests, fuck! "Where are your other things?", "I'm so tired, sorry!" Changing tactics back, maybe sleep will help, "Fine shhhhh go to sleep!" then you begin singing twinkle twinkle little star to him, like your mom would when you were little. His crying stops, and he is leaning on you a bit more than before, finally maybe he's drifting off.

Taylor quietly opens your door, you can see Yoosung standing there next to him looking worried. "He's asleep, lets get him back, I'll stay and help with this! Yoosung if you want to go back home I will totally understand." "What's wrong with him?", "He's having withdrawals symptoms, his body is detoxing!" He looks at you and nods, "I'll help however I can!", "Thank you!", "Sugar, we got what you asked for, back to your place now?" you nod yes.

He stirs when they first get in and start up the vehicle, but the lull of the motion puts him back to sleep. "Tay he's already past the worst part, he must of been weaning himself off it himself before meeting us, he is exhausted!" "Yeah they've been going at it like bunnies since they met, with naps and breaks to eat in between but sex all the time." Thinking about it that might of helped, "The physical exertion might of helped, might of helped him sweat some of it out!" "Do you think we should call someone?" Yoosung asks, "If he was going to seizure or anything it would of already happened! And we don't know his real name, or his situation!"

Once we are there, they help him back up to the apartment, but he is still so tired he passes out on your bed. Ocean is there looking at him, tears in her eyes, "Sorry!" you see the concern and love in her eyes, "Ocean he's already past the worst, you were helping him without even knowing!", "I was so worried and just scared, I .. I've always been on the other side! I knew you would know what to do, he told me a bit, I can't say much but it's some kind of a cult, and he came here for something or someone and ... well!" She hugs you, "He made me promise not to tell, but we could of been him, if ..."

Now some of what he says makes more sense, "Ocean can you keep an eye on him for now?", she nods yes and I take Taylor and Yoosung to the living room. "A cult?", Yoosung asks, "They have them everywhere!" Taylor responds. "That's probably why he won't say his name, and if they have him hooked, they could of easily brainwashed him as well. Honestly, short of him hurting himself, or seizures, I think we can handle it! The worst is already past, thank god!"

"What should we do?", Yoosung asks. "Taylor get some rest, we will have to have someone awake at all times, he will hopefully recognize you, me and Ocean. He hasn't met Yoosung yet so might lash out at him, You'll stick with me!" Yoosung nods at the last bit knowing it was for him, Taylor goes and lays down on the couch and tries to sleep! You start doing the dishes and Yoosung helps, but ten minutes later he comes back to the kitchen, "I can't sleep, I'm gonna call your Mom, see if she knows anywhere to rent around here. Just thought I'd give you a heads up!"

"Thanks!" you say as he leaves, finishing up you both sit down at the table. "It's not gonna be much fun here, at least for the next 24 hours or more, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to stay.", "No, I want to stay, here with you. How do you know what you're doing?" "We all went through it, but when I was a teenager I did a lot of research into what we went through and when Ocean had to go through it again, I was prepared and wanted to go help her, but Mom ended up handling it. I'm not an expert or anything but at least I've done some reading."

He gets up and pulls you up into a hug, "I admit I was a bit jealous when I saw him in your arms. But I understand, now and I feel bad for him.", "Yoosung, I love you, and only want you! Ra belongs to Ocean, I was only comforting him!" He looks longingly into your eyes, "It hurts to see someone else touch you, even Taylor touching you so familiar, and I know he's your family but ...", "There's only one person that I want to kiss me, and make love to me and that is You - Yoosung! Try and remember that, I only want to be intimate with you, if I hug someone or touch them, it's as a friend." Bending down he claims your lips.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mom wants to talk to you!", Taylor says blushing holding out his phone to you. He releases you and you grab the phone, "Hi Mom!", "Min I'm sorry to tell you Sora won't be coming back to school!" "Why what happened? I thought she was just sick!", "Well you'll have to talk to her, it's not for me to say! But with Taylor and Ocean wanting to stay, why don't you pack up Sora's things and Ocean can stay with you!", "Mom can't you just tell me?", "No, and I will call around and find out, but I think there might be a bachelor apartment in the basement of your building available for Taylor."

"Fine, I will call Sora myself and if she wants I'll pack up her stuff!", "You sound tired Min - sweetie, maybe you should take a few days off work!" "That is actually a great idea, Jen and Hana both owe me shifts!" "Taylor can bring Sora's stuff up here for her. I get a feeling that he wants a bit of an escape.", "Yeah, and Meg and Gem are coming here for a bit too!" "Yes, Taylor told me, I will be calling them and expecting them to visit as well." "I love you sweetie, I'm sure I'll hear back from you soon! Bye!", "Bye!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

You hand Taylor back his phone, "Sora's not coming back! I gotta find out what's going on with her, sorry I'll be right back!" give Yoosung a little kiss and walk down the hall to Sora's room. Opening the door, you go in and sit on her bed, taking your phone out from your pocket and call her. "Hello?", "Sora, what's going on, I thought you'd be back by now, and I just heard from Mom that you're not coming back, are you that sick?" "MC I'm so sorry, I really have to talk to you! Do you remember when I told you I had a new boyfriend?", "Yes you met this summer when you had gone back home!"

"Ummm not exactly, we've known each other all our lives, but only admitted to how we felt about each other this summer!", "So is it someone we went to school with? Oh but you said he was older?", "MC" "Did he go to school with Junho?", "Yes I mean No, MC wait .. don't hate me!", "Sora why would I hate you.. no your not seeing my ex are you?" She laughs, "Oh no I would never do that! But Me being sick, well looks like I will be sick for around five and a half more months or so!", "What??! What are you talking about?", "MC there's no easy way to tell you so I'm just going to tell you!", "Sora?"

"MC in the middle of May you will be welcoming a little niece or nephew into the world!" What? Niece or Nephew .. "Junho?", "Yes, I'm sorry but I've had a crush on him for years and when he asked me out this summer...", "A baby!", tears are forming in my eyes, "Please don't be angry with us!" "Sora, what about school?", "I can do most of my courses from home, ..", "Well you tell that stupid brother of mine that he better take good care of you and that baby, or I will come and beat him up!" "MC are you okay, you sound like you're crying?", "Happy tears, ... is it love Sora?", "Yes, and he's asked me to marry him, before the baby is born!"

"So you'll be my sister then!" "Yes! Are you sure you're okay?", "It's just a lot to process, Mom said I should pack up your room!" "Oh would you, you know how much I hate strangers touching my stuff?" Laughing you promise her you will pack up her things and send them home via Taylor soon. You want to tell her about Yoosung but decide against it, there will be time later, she promises to call you in a few days. Hanging up, you just sit there in shock, looking around her room you notice that she had already taken a bunch of her things.

Well no time like the present, leaving her room you see Yoosung sitting in the hallway, waiting for you. He quickly gets up and comes over cupping your face, "Tears again, what did she say?" "Let's grab Taylor and go in my room, I only want to say it once, it was shocking enough hearing it from her, now I have to tell them." He gives you a quick kiss and hug, before you grab Taylor and go in your room, "Okay I'm only going to say this once, cause it almost makes me want to puke. First Ocean and Taylor cover your mouths with your hands, we don't need to wake Ra yet!" They look at you strangely but do as you ask, "Sora is sick, the reason she is sick and not coming back, is because I am going to be an Auntie and Sister in law!"

First you see the shock, then Taylor looks angry, and leaves the room, Ocean looks literally sick to her stomach. Yoosung just looks confused, Ocean nods and you take him out to look for Taylor. "I am going to kill your brother!", "Taylor, she loves him, and they are getting married!" He is so angry, "Yoosung will you help me hug Taylor?" you whisper to him, he looks at you questioningly but nods yes. Taylor is pacing back and forth, "Taylor sandwich time", he looks up and we attack and hug him, he is shocked at first then starts laughing and hugs you both back. "Blondie if you wanted a piece of me you only had to ask!"

Yoosung immediately backs off, while you hit Taylor playfully, "Mine, remember, next time you get a wedgie!" "Ha ha, impossible I go commando now!", "Tay!!!" "But thanks, .. poor Sora stuck with Junho!" "Let it go, you had your chance!", "Yeah but she never took me seriously, always thought I was joking!" "Too late now, a baby, and wedding, wow! Tay want to go and ask Mr.Kim at the grocery for some boxes to pack her stuff up! Mom said for you to bring it down when you have time, to go stay and relax!"

Taylor goes and you grab Yoosung and sit him down on the sofa, "Thanks for helping me with Tay, I honestly thought he was over her long ago! They were each other's first kisses!" He pulls you to sit on his lap, "And who was your first kiss?" he asks, you laugh, "I was four and his name was Gabriel, Jose's son, one of my honorary cousins and he was five. I haven't seen him for almost ten years!" "Should I be jealous?", "No, your kisses are so much better, he was all slobber! But what about you? Do I have anyone to be jealous about?" He pulls you into a deep kiss, then answers you "No, I only want you!"

Soon enough Taylor is back with boxes, he decides to go and lay in Sora's bed while you and Yoosung pack her things up. You get him to pack her school items, books etc. While you pack most of her clothes and pictures, you show Yoosung one of you and Sora when you were little, he smiles. Taylor falls asleep snuggled up with one of her stuffed animals, and we pile the full boxes in the corner. There is still a bit more to pack but you'll need more boxes. "Let's let him sleep, and go check on the other two." you suggest, he nods. Peeking in your room you see them both asleep, "MC are they all asleep?", you turn and look at him nodding yes.

He closes the door and pulls you into another hug, kiss combination, picking you up and carrying you to the sofa where he begins to show you his kissing skills. You both start touching each other when there's a knock at the door, he groans "Do you think we will ever not be interrupted?", he asks. "Sorry!" you reply, walking back to the door, opening you see Seven, "Do you realize I had to track your phones to find you?" he says loudly. "Shhh Seven they are all asleep!", two seconds later Ocean yells, "Sugar, help!", "Yoosung is in the living room!" you tell him angrily pointing.

Quickly you go in your room where Ra looks terrified, holding on to Ocean for dear life, "I think he's having some kind of panic attack or something, whoever that was woke him up and he's been freaking out!" "Ra are you okay?", "Who was that?", "Just a loud friend who needed to get in touch with me! Shhhh you're safe with me and Ocean!" He realizes that he has her in a death grip, "Sorry Ocean!", "S-okay Cloud, Taylor's hurt me worse goofing off!" He looks her over in concern, "Ra, How are you feeling?" you ask, "Tired, with a massive headache, and aggravated by whomever that was!" "You seem much calmer, and clearer. I think Ocean calms you! I am going to go get you some water, snacks and headache meds, be back in a minute."

You leave and hear Yoosung and Seven talking in the living room, not loudly but not as quiet as you would like them to be. In the kitchen you grab the water, sweets and some crackers from the pantry, put them on a tray, quickly run to the bathroom for the headache pills only taking two. Carrying the tray to your room, you quickly slip back inside, they are hugging each other when you look over. "Hey, I was as fast and quiet as I could be, sorry if I am interrupting but here Ra take these for your headache" you say handing him the pills and water, he looks at you, "Thank you!"

"Make sure you drink lots of water, it will help with the headache too, and some treats and crackers here for you too!" You say putting the tray down on your desk, "Also try and get some rest, if you are up to it later I really want you both to meet my boyfriend Yoosung!" "Was he the blonde who helped my Cloud back here with Taylor?", "Yes" you reply blushing, "And once I pack up all of Sora's stuff, we will move you in there!" "Thanks Sugar!", "Yell if you need me, Tay is napping!" Waving you exit and close the door, heading to confront Seven.

They are sitting on the sofa talking, you walk over and sit between them, "Is he okay?" Yoosung asks, "Upset by being woken up, but a lot calmer and clearer, he actually said a whole sentence, that made sense and followed the conversation!" Seven looks at you clearly bothered by the situation, "Sorry MC, Yoosung told me what was happening, is there anything I can do?", "No I don't think so, but you came here looking for us?" He blushes, "I couldn't get what you said this morning out of my head, so I looked into all of what Taylor and you told me."

"Seven you didn't believe me, so you checked it out?", he sighs running his hand through his hair, "No, I believe you, you were very convincing, and when I looked into the teacher you mentioned, I found a lot of red flags, enough to contact someone higher up to authorize an investigation, she is a very bad woman, and if someone doesn't make her disappear, before she's sent to prison, she will most likely get the death penalty!" You are shaking, and Yoosung notices and pulls you closer to hold you, "I .. I don't want to know, please don't tell me!"

"Seven please don't upset MC!" Yoosung says, "Sugar, do we have a bucket, he's feel..." Ocean says coming into the room, but stops as soon as she sees us, then looks behind her and back at us again. You get up and walk over to her, "I'll get it, Ocean, Yoosung and Seven!" you say pointing to each of them. They stand up as you leave the room, and you hear them introduce themselves, as you go to the cleaning closet and get the bucket! "Ocean, here you go, tell him to slow down, we have plenty of food, make him chew!", she nods and runs off.

"Maybe I should go, I feel like I'm in the way, but call me if you need anything!" Seven says as he comes over and hugs you, "I'm glad you believe me and now you will trust my judgment!", "Yes! .. and oddly nothing at all has been going on with the hacker. Yoosung take care of MC!" "Of course I will, she's my girlfriend!" he says coming over and opening his arms to you. Gladly you move to his arms and Seven nods and leaves, "Oh check the messenger, you have a ton of questions from the others!"

You feel around and your phone is not in your pocket, "I think we left them in the other bedroom." Yoosung says as he realizes what you're looking for, "That's okay, I got what I really need right here in my arms." you say hugging him, "MC I.. I was jealous of Seven, hugging you, and why does he know about ..." Sighing, you move him back to the sofa, "We got in a fight, when we came here, he was acting all suspicious and I kept telling him that Ra was safe, but he kept doubting me!", "So you told him, before you told me?" you can tell he's hurt over this, "No, I told him to get Taylor to tell him, and then I told you, because I didn't want any secrets between us.", "But you kept this fight between the both of you a secret!" He is getting angry, "I didn't want to upset you, or cause any problems with your friendship, plus you saw me I was pretty upset!"

"Please next time just tell me, don't worry about my feelings, I ...", you kiss him and he responds with more desperate kisses, his arms pulling you tight against his body, "I love you!" he says coming up for air. "Yoosung I love you too, and part of that love is worrying for you too, I didn't want my fight to cause one between the two of you! Okay! Seven and I have worked out our problems, so no harm no foul!" He sits you both back down on the sofa, and quietly holds you, rubbing down your hair.

"I probably would of gotten angry at him, you're right. You do understand that I really hate it when someone else is touching you. It makes me want to pull you away and touch you everywhere and erase all other touches!" You can tell he is dwelling on it and figure teasing him would be the easiest way to distract him, turning you whisper in his ear, "Where exactly would you touch me first?" He pulls back looking in your eyes, and then kisses you, pulling you on top of him. Then spends the next while touching almost every inch of your body, showing you what he would do.  
You both want more, but feel uneasy doing anything in the living room, plus the condoms are in your room.

"As fun as that was, it makes me want more!", you tell him, "Me too!" he replies, "I suppose I should call Jen or Hana and see if one of them can replace me at work tomorrow, I don't feel right about leaving them like this, until we are sure he is feeling better. And I should answer the questions that Seven mentioned." "I feel useless right now, give me something to do!" Thinking for a bit, you suggest he could do some cooking, or go ask Mr.Kim for more boxes, to pack the remainder of Sora's items. "I will do both, and you have such a big kitchen it will be fun! Is there something you would like to try?", "No it's up to you, if you need anything let me know and if we have it I will know where it is!"

You both reluctantly get up, him to the kitchen an you to look for your phone in Sora's room, there they are on the bed next to Taylor who is sound asleep, snuggling between a pink elephant and a white bear. Taking a snap shot of that cuteness, you leave going to the kitchen, where Yoosung is looking through the pantry. "You have so much stuff, how?", "I buy in bulk, some of them I get from the wholesalers that the café uses, others from Mr.Kim's contacts at the grocery." "It still must cost a lot!", "Not if you figure it out comparing, most of the time you save when you buy larger sizes! Trust me I always do the math to make sure I save!"

After looking some more he says he needs something at the store, "Top of the second shelf, in the cupboard next to the fridge, is the grocery money jar, take some out to pay for it!", "It's okay! I can pay!", "Yoosung I insist, if you are here cooking for all of us, please use the money that is put aside for food here!" He walks over and finds the jar, "There is a lot of money in here!" "Mostly because Sora's parents sent her money for food every second week. Mom really stocked us up when we moved in so we were already ahead, and then when she went home on breaks, or home on weekends we saved there too. And yes I get lazy too, this summer I practically lived off watermelon, strawberries, Ramen noodles, and food from the cafe, saved a bunch but it wasn't the best for me! But without her here, I may have to use a bit more of what I saved." He nods and tells you he is going to make one of his specialties, that his mom had taught it to him when he was little, and they made it together all the time growing up!

He goes off, with you reminding him to ask for a few extra boxes, then you grab your phone, ten missed calls from Seven! Oh well so you call Jen to see if she can work for you tomorrow night, luckily she can and agrees to, because you had done the same for her many times over the last year. Next you go to check the Messenger, more missed texts from Seven, ugggg, now to check the messages in the chat room. You scroll back to your message / invitation and Zen had replied first [Well Princess, if they are half as lovely and cute as you are, I would love to meet them. My practice should be over early enough for me to freshen up and make an appearance, I want to look good for them! Is there a dress code?]

Surprisingly V is the next to comment, [As lovely as it would be to finally meet you MC, my flight leaves that very night. Unfortunately I will not be able to attend, I do hope all is going well with you and Yoosung! And thank you for the lovely ornament, Jumin passed it along to me.] At least he is thinking of the both of you, but you had a feeling he probably wouldn't show up in any case, but it is winter and flights get cancelled all the time, you never know there still might be a chance!

Jumin and Jaehee are up next, and apparently the meeting scheduled for the weekend has been re-scheduled for Monday, so their weekend is clear. Jaehee says it would be good manners to go, and also inquires about a dress code. Jumin also agrees stating that Yoosung might need a hand with your protection, as you are asking for help with it. He then asks Seven if there are any updates on the hacker, but with no response they ask for more information, as the party area was also the area that they were to be discussing at their meeting.

You know nothing about that, but most likely Meg and Gem do, you have a feeling the meeting was with them, but apparently they needed cousin time more! Zen responds after telling Jumin that he thought you were joking about security, and telling him that he has no idea about having fun, that he should just let Jaehee have the night off and stay himself at home! Which of course makes Jumin say that he will be there and will have fun, just to prove Zen wrong!

You honestly have to laugh at the situation, Yoosung returns then and after helping him unpacking his ingredients, you tell him what you are reading he says "At least they aren't talking about our relationship!" He seems a bit down, "What's wrong?", "I am just frustrated by all of this!" Maybe he's unhappy, maybe he's changing his mind and you are too much for him to handle, now you're feeling sad. "I'm sorry Yoosung, I am such a bother to you!", you look down and grab the boxes to take to Sora's room. You get as far as the bathroom, when he stops you, grabbing the boxes and putting them on the ground.

Picking you up he takes you to the living room, there he pulls you down on top of him laying on the sofa. "I'm sorry, everything happening, and constant interruptions, I just want to spend some quality one on one time with you!" "I'm sure we will eventually have lazy days of nothing but snuggles and movies." you tell him, "I know, but ...", you look up at him and he is looking up at the ceiling. He sighs and "Classes start back on Monday and I feel like, I'll never see you..", "We will make time, I'll sleep over to your place and you here too!" your eyes meet and you know what he means. Things have been so busy, hectic and downright crazy, since you joined the RFA, maybe things have been too rushed between you.

"Yoosung do you think we rushed .. this, .. us?", "That's not what I meant, I love you and wouldn't change anything. I guess I am just being greedy for your time and attention!" "I love you too, and I would love to do nothing but lay in bed all day with you." "MC, ... I bought more condoms when I went to the store, I want you so badly I can barely think!" Wow he just said that out loud, thinking the only other room with a lock is the bathroom, "The bathroom locks, we could put towels down!" "Are you sure, I don't want to pressure you!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

  
Moving up you kiss him, and begin rubbing yourself against him, he growls and kisses you back so passionately. "Five minutes, bathroom!" he says as he lifts you up, while sitting himself up. "Mmmmm" you say as you kiss him again, and run off to lay the extra towels on the floor. Not even two minutes later he comes in the bathroom locking the door, staring at you with such intensity. You both take your clothes off quickly, and reach for each other, kissing and touching. He lays you down as gently as he can, on the towels, grabbing for a condom and putting it on.

Your bold naked Yoosung is back and taking charge teasing and tormenting you until you finally beg him, "Please, please Yoosung!" "MC, I want to please you, tell me what you want." Is he teasing, "Yoosung hurry!", he thrusts into you slowly, taking his time all the way deep inside you then all the way back out, over and over again, and it feels so good but... "Faster, harder, who knows when they will wake up!" "Sorry MC I didn't think of that!", he replies picking up speed, and using more force, making you cover your moans with your hands, he brings you to climax but is not finished himself yet. Turning you over he takes you doggy style and drives himself so deeply in you, you swear he's in your womb, after ten more minutes of pure pleasure he finally cums.

"MC, I wasn't too rough on you, was I?", "No you were perfect!" snuggling on the towels for a little while before you both get up to dress and tidy the bathroom back up. You should get back to what you were supposed to be doing before, but you honestly just want to be in his arms. "Yoosung, I love you!" He looks over to you with a smile, walks to you and cupping your face gives you such a kiss it makes your toes curl, "I love you too! .. I should go and start cooking."

He looks over by the sink, "Should we hide those in here somewhere?" he asks pointing to the condoms. You hug him and grab for the box, you take a few out and put them in his front pants pocket, "For later maybe! and I will find a special place to hide the others!" He groans and kisses you again, "You are going to wake the beast again!", you give him your best innocent smile, "But Bold naked Yoosung and his hard beast are my favourites to wake up!"

He pushes you up against the door and is kissing you frantically when knock knock "Sugar I gotta go, so hurry up!", "Just a second Taylor!" You put the condoms in your makeup bag, and straighten up, while Yoosung is desperately trying to will his hardness away at the moment. He goes to stand behind you hoping that will block Taylor's view, and you open the door. He is standing there leaning against the wall arms folded, "About damn time, you already woke me up with your fucking, you guys are almost as bad as Ocean!" angrily he pushes past you both and slams the bathroom door.

Yoosung gives you a little kiss and goes off to the kitchen, you take the boxes and go to Sora's room. You start taking down her decorations, posters, and ornaments, anything breakable you leave on the desk, to wrap up in her other clothes after. Looking around her bookshelves are empty, walls are now bare, most of her closet is empty, there's only under her bed, her dresser and desk/vanity left. Opening her desk you start taking things out, not really paying attention, like you are on automatic.

"Sugar, sorry I snapped at you! I already apologized to blondie in the kitchen, I .. I." You look over to him, and see it, he is jealous of you and Ocean, and hurt over Sora, and a bit over Seven as well. Getting up you rush to him with a hug, "You don't have to say, I can see it!" "When will I find someone? I want someone who will love me too!" "I know and understand, but you can't force love, it happens when it wants, maybe you just need to put yourself out there some more?" "I'm just sick of the club scene, and the bars. I want to find a nice person, who likes the same things as me, who won't mind my weird hours, maybe it's impossible!"

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you!", "Really Sugar? You think so?" "If somehow my parents fell in love, as different and opposite as they are, anything is possible!" He laughs, "Point taken! Let me help you with Sora's things! What do you need done?" You tell him that he can clean under the bed, while you finish up the desk and her dresser, with his help you are almost done. "Tay can you go change the clothes over for me, I forgot!" "No problem, I should wash some clothes for Ocean and I as well! Oh did you get a chance to check out what the twins sent you?", "No not yet! Once I'm done this maybe!"

He nods yes and you finish up all Sora's things, last is her sheets and blankets that you put in the laundry and get your extra ones to put on her bed. The apartment had come furnished, and Mom had insisted you take four sets of sheets, extra blankets and pillows, in case of guests sleeping over on the couch and such! Taylor comes back in and piles the boxes up in the corner, and helps you make the bed. "Blondie has shooed me out of the kitchen, saying he is concentrating on making something for all of us! Tell me he knows what he's doing?"

"Yes, he made me a scrumptious omelette the other morning at his place, but yeah he helped me make a ton of things the other day too, have a little faith in him!" He doesn't look convinced, "We will see, but if it sucks, I'm gonna tell him!" you shake your head and head to the living room together. Opening the box, there is a ukulele and a guitar on top, "Oops, those are mine! Put them in there to keep them safe, mind if I put them in the other room's closet to keep them safe?" "You still play?", "Of course, be right back!", "Okay I'm gonna check on Ocean and Ra, so be quiet!"

You are just about to open their door when you hear your phone ring, but it's not in your pocket, going down the hallway you hear Taylor answer "Sugar's phone Taylor speaking!" ... "No, sorry yes it is MC's phone, she is my cousin I call her Sugar." ... "Jaehee, that sounds like a pretty name, and you have a very sexy voice!" Oh my god he's hitting on her, "She was checking on the others, I can pass a message along if you want!" ... "Oh that, you can wear whatever you want! No dress code!" ..."Of course I'll be there!", ... "Oh really, yeah I loved him in promiscuous jalapeño topping!" ... "No I haven't seen that one, what's it about?" Hmmmm maybe Taylor and Jaehee have more in common than you thought. He's laughing, "Maybe I could take you sometime?" ... "Sure I understand, I work weird hours too!" .. " Nothing right now I just moved back!", "Japan" ..."Sewing, tailoring, also piercing and I do carpentry work." ... "Ha ha yes, I guess I am good with my hands!", "Oh okay, ummm can I call you sometime?" ... "Well I can text you!"..."That wasn't a NO!".. "Sure I will look forward to meeting you on Saturday, bye see you then!"

He walks out from the bedroom with your phone in his hand and a giant smile on his face, "Hey Sugar, ummm how long have you been standing there?" You smile back, "Long enough to hear you flirt with Jaehee, and ask her out, and if you could call and so on!" He can't stop smiling, "My god her voice is so sexy, and was that her picture when it was ringing?" you nod yes, "Fuck do you have any other pictures of her?" "I only have a few, but Yoosung might have more, he's known her longer!" He hands me my phone and goes into the kitchen, "Yoosung buddy ole pal, I was talking to Jaehee and was wondering if you had any pictures of her?"

Laughing you stick your head in the kitchen as well, "Why?" he asks, "No reason in particular, I just thought she has a nice voice and was wondering what kind of a person she was like, and if she's seeing anyone or anything." Yoosung turns around and looks at Taylor then to me, and shakes his head, "You might have a fraction of a chance, she is practically married to her work, but MC can show you the pics I have on my phone." Walking over he hands you his phone, you give him a little kiss and then he shooes you both out of the kitchen.

Walking to the living room you both sit down on the sofa and start looking through his pics. "Here's one of the three of us at the Christmas Fundraiser." you show him, he smiles, "Spit it out, I know you must have some kind of comment!" he shakes his head no. Scrolling through more you see one of her and Jumin, "Who is this guy with her?", "That's her boss, Jumin, he is constantly giving her extra work, and sometimes she never even has time to eat! Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy but they are both workaholics. Zen too, he couldn't even help out on Christmas because they changed his role and he had to learn and practice the new part!"

Taylor nods and we go through more pics, "What's this one here, is that her getting out of a car?" you nod yes and he tries to zoom in on her legs, "Tay!", "She's hot in that 'librarian can punish me anytime' way! She's hiding behind these awful clothes and glasses!" "I think Jumin makes her dress that way, he once told me that he had lost a few employees because his father hit on them!", "Well then that's Okay, but just look at her, those ..", "Tay, I'm a girl who only likes guys!", "Sorry Sugar but I am having me some of that!" he says pointing at the phone! You wonder if you should warn her, never mind she told you once she had a black belt in Judo, she'll be fine! "But seriously do you think I have a chance?"

"Taylor, I'm not sure? I think that you could be good for her, maybe loosen her up, plus you are both big Zen fans, you could go to his shows together. She is a bit older, and she works all the time, I'm not sure she's ever had a vacation." "Sugar you know I would be good to her!", "I know Tay, it's just she's my friend and you are family, and I don't want to see either of you hurt!" You look at him and he looks so hopeful, "Tay stop with the puppy dog eyes!", "Is it working?" he smirks. You push him, "It's been ages since I've dated a girl! ... Do you think she'd be offended if I made her something to wear on Saturday?"

He is giving those eyes again and we hear, "Oh god, what does he want?" turning you see Ocean and Ra, hand in hand. "He's practically begging me to let him date one of my friends from the fundraising group that Yoosung and I met through." "It wasn't the red-head that was here earlier was it?" Ocean asks. Before you can say anything Taylor answers, "No Red and I are just friends, it was fun while it lasted. He's too controlling for me! But this time it's a girl, no a woman, with curves, luscious curves!" he's now lost in his own mind. Ocean just smiles and shakes her head, "Something smells good!" Ra says shyly, "Yoosung is cooking for us!"

"Correction, Yoosung has finished and your meal is served!" he says coming in the room. Ra is a bit startled but is handling it well, Ocean is comforting him. "I'll get the extra chair out of Sora's room, correction Ocean's room!" she looks at you, "Me, my room, Oh ... ummm what about Cloud, it's still okay right!?" "Of course! .. Oh Now I can officially introduce you all, Yoosung this is Ocean and Ra or Cloud?, guys this is my wonderful boyfriend Yoosung!", "Hi!" he says shyly.

You give him a kiss, and tell the others to go to the kitchen to eat, while you get the extra chair. Arriving back to the kitchen you put your chair next to Yoosung and look at the wonderful meal he's prepared. "I wasn't sure if I would have enough so I made two dishes, curry vegetables and chicken, along with Japchae, and a lot of rice." "It looks amazing, curry is a favourite of mine!" you say to him, he dishes your food out for you, and after thanking him you dig in. It is utterly amazing, " Oh my god this is so good!" you say covering your mouth, so everyone won't see you talking with your mouth full. No one else had been eating, apparently you were the sacrificial guinea pig, but after your comment they all try, and even Taylor admits it is all good!

Yoosung is beaming with pride, so much so that you have to remind him to eat as well. The meal is filled with talk of favourite foods, although Yoosung and Ra are both pretty quiet, until Ocean talks about the bucket sundae they had the last time they visited Janet in Australia. "There were four different ice creams, and two sauces, a ton of whipped cream, nuts, cherries, and I think there were brownies or cookies in there too." Ocean says. "And it came out in this bucket, the three of us finished it all off, every crumb. I think Janet even licked in the bucket?" Taylor adds, "Nope that was me!" Ocean adds while giggling.

"Ice cream, I like Ice cream!" Ra says, "Oh I think I saw some in the freezer earlier!" Yoosung adds. "Want some for dessert?" Ocean ask Ra, he nods yes, "That sounds good, I can't remember what kind I bought last time, I know Sora asked me to pick some up ... Oh .. now I understand!" you say. "Pregnancy cravings, so when is she due?" Ocean asks, "Mid May, is what she said." "Can't believe Sora and Junho, and a baby to boot!" Your mind wanders to if you will need to book time off work, for the wedding, and you will want to meet your niece or nephew of course, that is if Junho isn't being a total jerk. "MC, are you okay?" Yoosung says to you, touching your arm.

"Sorry I spaced out a bit!" You help cleaning up the meal, putting what little bit of leftovers there was in the fridge and starting on dishes while Ocean washes down the table and grabs the ice cream, "Oh chocolate chip cookie dough! A full carton at that, ohh yum." Taylor gets the bowls and spoons, while Yoosung comes over and helps you with the dishes. "You guys want some right?" Taylor asks, as Ocean is scooping servings out into the bowls, "Yes!" you both say at the same time. Once you are done you sit back down with the others who are extremely quiet enjoying their ice cream.

"So what can you tell me about Jaehee?" Taylor starts in on Yoosung again. "She has a black belt in Judo, she is an extremely hard worker, very focused. I don't think I've ever heard her talk about her family. She loves coffee, doesn't get many chances for home cooked meals, mostly take-out and at her work cafeteria. Is one of Zen's biggest fans, owns everything he has ever done, and a ton of memorabilia, but has never once asked him for anything even though they are friends." "Does she have a thing for him?", Taylor asks. "No she likes him as an actor, but she has commented that she doesn't think he should date anyone, and should focus on his work!" you add. Yoosung just looks at you questioningly, "She called me once to ask me what I thought of him, she was worried that I liked him, cause he's a big flirt. I told her I liked someone else, then asked if she liked him and so on."

Yoosung gives you a big kiss then, "Awww now back to Jaehee!", Taylor insists. "She's the mother hen of the group, do this, do that, make sure to study, wash your clothes, blah blah blah. She means well but sometimes it comes off as nagging! I don't think I've ever heard of her having a boyfriend, she's usually too busy with work. She did mention when we were setting up on Christmas Eve that she was going to go home and relax with a glass of wine. Ummm Jumin gets her to watch Elizabeth his cat while he goes away on business trips, she doesn't mind the cat but hates that it sheds like crazy all over her clothes and furniture!"

"Yoosung you go to school with Sugar?", Ocean asks, "I am a student but at SKY not KW!", "What do you take?", "Medical, Veterinary Medicine!", "Wow, that means you must be pretty smart!", he looks down shyly. Ocean continues "Sugar should of gone into philosophy, therapy or cooking, instead of business. Such a waste, you are so good with people! Me I'm only good at art, be it hair, makeup or tattooing, my painting isn't too bad! Can't stand school, the best school was with Sugar's Mom, Aunt Cole, she made it all fun!" "Ocean you were her best student, you loved art almost as much as she does! My art sucks, crafts I can do as long as I have something to look at but, you are so creative, and can create from just your imagination!" you say.

"You know I'm your biggest fan, little sister!", Taylor states, "You should be all the work I've done on you!", "Hey I've done all your piercings, some of them over and over again, Sugar won't even let me do her ears!", Taylor replies. "You know I'm terrified of blood and stuff, I always got Sora to come with me for blood work, cause I pass out every time!" Yoosung rubs your back, giving you his support. "Can I see your work?" Ra asks Ocean, "You've seen some on me, but Tay?", "Sure I'm just the walking canvas!" he says getting up and taking off his shirt! "Wow!", both Yoosung and Ra say at the same time!

"I know my body is yummy!" Taylor jokes, you just laugh, "I see you did more on his side!" you comment, "Hurt like hell too, but no pain no gain! Plus I can't say no to Ocean!" "Awww thanks!" Ocean says! Ra gets up and looks closer at Taylor's back, "You did all of this?" he says to Ocean, she nods yes, "Yup freehand over what, the last five years! Whenever we had no other work, or weekends and stuff!" "You should see what she did to the twins on one of the last photo shoots, they got an airbrush chamber and Ocean made them up so even I couldn't tell who was who, or if they were even the twins! And then the guy you made look like a tiger, all those stripes!" "Ugg my arm was so tired after, never again, spots yes, stripes no!"

Ocean and Ra say they will finish up the dessert dishes, you, Yoosung and Taylor go into the living room. "Did you ever look in the box?" Taylor asks, "Oops!" you reply, but then your Messenger goes off, along with Yoosung's. "Give us a minute Taylor!", "Okay I'll go check on the laundry, did you want Sora's blankets and sheets washed too?", "Yes please!" you reply. Yoosung is already on, typing away, and you bite the bullet and go on as well. They are all on there, discussing you and Yoosung again, along with the party.

Quickly you re-read over the messages, and then reply [Sorry I took so long getting back to you all, just going through some things with my family! I am here now so I can try and answer any questions you all have!] [I told them you were dealing with personal things with your family and were too busy to answer right away!] Seven states.

Jumin answers next, [Yes, Luciel explained you were dealing with something, so thank you! Now it is quite peculiar that the venue for the party where your cousins have booked is also where I was to have a meeting that very day, and suddenly it's re-arranged for Monday. Do you have any information on this?], [No, sorry Jumin, but honestly it sounds like something my cousins would do, but they are a bit unpredictable at times. I wouldn't put it past them to book it at the last minute and offer more to get what they want, they do it all the time!]

Zen quickly replies, [Does that mean they are rich? Like Mr. Trust fund here?], [ZEN, that is rude, my cousins work hard for the money they earn, but they also like to spend it however they want to! Most times people just give them things anyways!], [What do they do?] he counters. Before you can reply, Yoosung replies, [Zen remember that ad last year with the two girls almost kissing and it looked like it was a mirror?], [Yes it was for lipstick I do believe!], [That was them!]  
All of a sudden you see Zen's shocked emoji and then he logs out!

"I bet he's looking the ad up right now, and will come back and apologize!" Yoosung says. [Umm MC, I spoke to a man by the name of Taylor when I called your phone, did he pass my message along?]. You can't help but smile at Jaehee, she seems so unsure, very unlike herself. [Yes, he told me, he is one of my other cousins. Would you be able to call me back again later? I have some questions.], [Taylor is a great guy, and I only got to meet Ocean for a second but she seems sweet like you MC!] Seven replies. [So you have met some of MC's family members Luciel?], [Yes, I met Taylor when checking the security at MC's work and her apartment, and Ocean very briefly leaving recently].

You look over at Yoosung and he's got an evil look in his eye, "Don't do it! You can tease him all you want face to face but not on here right now! Let's let Tay have his shot with Jaehee and not let Seven mess it up!", he looks at you crushed, "But I never get to mess with him, he always has the upper hand!" You smile and whisper in his ear, "I'll make it worth it!", "Oh?" Now his gears are working overtime, trying to think of what you will do for him.

Back to the Messenger, you read Jumin thanking Seven for checking that all out for you, and asking if there was any news about the hacker. [Not a single sign, it's as if he's dropped off the face of the earth!], [So that probably means I'm safe now, so you all don't need to worry so much!] you say. Yoosung replies [Plus I can keep my girlfriend safe and protected, it's my job!]. Quickly you kiss him, and then ask if they would still like to attend the party. As fast as you were, Zen was just as fast coming in right after splashing the ad Yoosung mentioned on the messenger, asking if these were your cousins?

[Yes that is Gem and Meg! They are throwing the party, there is no dress code, there will be food, drink, entertainment and rooms available for anyone who wants to stay the night. I know that for my cousins there will be Gem, Meg, Taylor, Ocean and possibly Janet. Ocean's boyfriend, Yoosung and I will also be there, please come and just have some fun!!! I have no idea if they've invited others, but I would love my RFA family to meet my real family!]


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

  
They talk a bit more, Seven and Zen saying they will both be there, Jumin just stating he is curious about your family and may attend, Jaehee just says she will call you after she is home, she is leaving the office at the moment. V is MIA as usual, so you leave a message for him as well, [V, I know you said your flight leaves that night but come visit even if it's only for a little while, it's not far from the airport!]. Logging out, Yoosung looks at you, "You don't have to be so nice to him!", you go over and kiss him, "Why not, I will forever be grateful to him, he let me join and meet you, and that was the best thing ever!"

He blushes, and hugs you, "When you say it like that, we should thank the hacker too!" The others come back in the living room, and Taylor tells you to look in the box, "Did you guys already go through it?" you ask, "Nope, but I did see something you would like on top, when I put my stuff in there!" Taylor says. Opening the box, you spot what he was talking about, a short elegant black dress, picking it up you show them, "Sugar go try it on!" Ocean suggests. You take it to your room and slip it on, it fits perfectly, coming back out, Yoosung can't look away. "Wow, you look...", "Yoosung that's just the first one!" Taylor laughs.

You go back to the box, looking in you see another dress more suited to Ocean, grabbing it you say, "Ocean's turn!" handing it over to her. She smiles and goes off, all the guys sitting on the sofa, "Tay put some music on!" As you dig more, there are five black hoodies, "Here you go guys!", next is a bunch of t-shirts, "More free for all!" Ocean comes back in wearing the Gothic-Lolli type dress with shades of blue, green and black. This time it's Ra looking at her with his mouth hanging open, Taylor finally has the music going and on pops "Brand New Day" by Massari.

You grab Yoosung and start dancing with him, Ocean grabs both Ra and Taylor, you can't help but sing along, knowing it was once Meg's fave song when it first came out! Laughing after the song is over, you dig back through and find a few more dresses for both you and Ocean, a few pairs of pants too long for both you and Ocean, her being only a few inches taller than you! You offer them to the guys, Taylor being the tallest, figures they won't fit him!

You and Ocean send them all off to try clothes on, while you divide the other items in the bottom of the box, a few dresses, two unopened sets of fancy underwear and bras and such! Ocean says she will take the light ones if you will take the darks, "I always have dark, light will be a nice surprise!" she adds. You smile because you know exactly what she means, you each hide them in the dresses you've chosen, and put them aside. Taylor walks out "Hoodie fits fine, I have plenty of T-shirts, and the pants don't fit, knocked on the bathroom door and left them in the hall for your Mystery Man Ocean!"

Ra/Cloud comes out and everything fits perfectly, there's even the hint of a smile, "Cloud you look so handsome!" Ocean gushes over him. "Yoosung, where are you?", "He met me going to the bathroom." Ra states quietly. Out he comes and yup he looks good, tight in all the right places, "You two probably take the same size!" Taylor states.

Your phone rings then, Jaehee calling you like you asked, "Be right back!" you tell them as you go to your room. "Hey Jaehee, thanks for calling!", "Not a problem, I'm finally home and can relax now, what did you need to speak to me about?" "Well Taylor said he talked to you and wanted to know more about you. I was just wondering what you think about this?" "MC you are not trying to prank me like Luciel does to the others?", "No, I would never do that to you, but he is really interested and he's my family, I care about him too!"

She sighs, "I would not be opposed to him speaking with me at this party coming up, he seems bright and interesting. Is he really a Zen fan?" "Yes, he is, totally freaked out when he saw the selfie of the three of us at Yoosung's apartment. I hope you don't take this the wrong way but he might do you some good, he's not a clean cut guy, or a total bad boy, somewhere in between. He is bi-sexual, but hasn't had a girlfriend in a very long time, a few flings with guys but nothing serious. And we've shown him pictures of you!"

There is almost a full minute of silence, you are just about to ask if she is still there when, "Well it only seems fair for you to send me a few of him as well!", "I only have one on my phone right now, and he would hate anyone to see it, but because it's you I'll send it, but let me take another one too, just a sec!" Covering the phone you yell for Taylor, "Yes!" he says opening the door, click pic "Smile!" Clic pic 2, "Thanks!" He gives you a look but wanders out, confused. "Okay, I can't guarantee how good these look but I'm sending you three pics., let me know when you get them!" You send them and wait, when you hear her giggle you know she has them, "My goodness, I know now what you mean by he would hate for anyone to see him hugging up to the stuffed animals. Fine tell him to text me tomorrow, I'm not supposed to take personal calls during work hours, but he did point out texting is not the same thing.", "Thanks Jaehee, did you want to maybe talk to him, now? It's still early, only 8:30!"

More silence then another giggle, "Sure, why not, I'm already here sitting down with a glass of wine!", "Okay gimme a sec!", "Taylor!", "Sugar, stop goofing!" he says opening the door, "Jaehee he's right here!" and you hand your phone over to him! "Hello, .. Well yeah .. not much, how was your day?" You close the door and return to the living room where Ocean has Ra dancing with her and Yoosung is sitting on the sofa smiling watching them. "Sugar where's Tay?", "Talking on my phone!" you say with a smile, "To Jaehee?" Yoosung asks, you nod yes.

"Any chance you have Meg's list for this month? I was having problems with my phone so only got a few of the songs!", "Sure, want me to play the list, there are some really good ones, I think I know which one is for each of us this time, but she always adds extras that stump me with you and Janet!" "Let's forget the game and just play the music!", "What game?" Yoosung asks. You explain that once a month Meg sends a list of songs, usually ten, that she has found and liked and has chosen to represent each of the cousins along with a few extras, whoever sends the list back with the correct person attached gets a prize from her! Ocean states "She really loves her music, and is good at it, other DJs ask her for stuff. She has some guy in Japan that is customizing a special set up for her!", "Her show last year was epic!" you add.

Ocean grabs her phone and connects to the surround sound starting the songs, the first one is a slow one, you look at Yoosung, and wink, "Dance with me?" He gets up and you waltz, but his hands keep grabbing your bottom, Ocean and Ra are also waltzing. You let it slide and when a fast one comes on you pull away to dance but again his hands are all over you, not that you really mind but there are others in the room. Another slow one and he pulls you close whispering that he likes the feel of the dress and you look very hot in it! Hearing a thump, you look over and Ra has Ocean pinned to the wall kissing her. Yoosung looks at you blushing, you push him down on the sofa, and straddle him, while kissing him, "Since you don't want to dance and you want to touch let's make it easier" you whisper in his ear.

He is all for taking advantage of you in a dress, his hands slide up your thighs tickling you. When you giggle he pulls you closer to kiss you, harder, "Sugar we will be back in a bit, and will try to be quiet!" You look over and Ra has her over his shoulder carrying her off, she is giggling but I can see she is happy! He starts nibbling on your earlobe and down your neck, "MC, they had a really good idea!", you pull back and look at him, "Did you want to join them?", "No that is totally not what I meant, but I'm pretty sure what they will be doing, and would like to be doing that to you!" , "Bold Yoosung has been coming out a lot lately, maybe I should start wearing more dresses or short skirts." He freezes for a second, and a sly smile grows on his lips, and he has a far away look in his eyes, but when they re-focus he says "No short skirts, I don't want guys looking at you like that!", "Like what?", "Like I look at you!"

Kissing him again and then suddenly you can hear a steady thumping noise, and you can't help but giggle because you do know what they are probably doing. He playfully bites your exposed shoulder, while his other hand is teasing you by following the edge of your panties, "MC I don't think I'll ever get enough of you!" Gently you bite his lip, "Mmmmm good, I feel the same way!" and you claim his lips once more. He is rubbing you through your panties getting you wet again, so you slip your hand down and begin rubbing him through his pants as well. "Sugar can you turn the music down a bit!" Taylor says coming back in still on your phone.

Talk about a wet blanket, Yoosung completely backs of, even removing you from his lap, but Ocean and Ra return then too. She turns the music off and Taylor moves to the kitchen, "So what kinds of food do you like, .. I was hoping to make and bring you lunch tomorrow .. Yes, of course I can cook...". "You guys put a movie on or talk, Sugar and I are gonna do something we won't be too long!" She grabs her pile of clothes, and motions for you to do the same and follow her back to your bedroom.

"Sorry, I want to surprise Cloud with the sexy lingerie but need a hand putting it on, laces and such.", "But didn't you just..", "Oh yeah, but it's weird, cause we can't seem to get enough. I've dated guys before and it was slam, bam, thank you mam and over and done with. Cloud has experience and all, but it's different somehow with him, it's like a connection deep down inside me, like he touches my heart when we are together! He is so shy, and I think that is his way of showing he loves me!" You hug her, "I am so happy for you!", "I know it's a lot to ask, but you are okay with him staying here with me, right, he really doesn't have anywhere else to go, he won't go back to the cult, you probably figured out he's not really a student either, but he is smart!" "If it makes you feel better, he is now officially family then, and family takes care of family! But if he hurts you, ...", "Sugar!!", "No if he really hurts you, I know enough about the other stuff, but if I am constantly seeing you bruised up, crying, or anything broken, and you are extremely unhappy, I will do something about him!" You hold each other tightly for a few moments before she asks you about Yoosung.

"I see a few boxes missing from your night stand!", "Yup, took a few to his place!", "And..", "And what?" She puts her hand on her hip and is giving you her 'Don't fuck with me' look, "Sugar how do you feel about him, how is the sex, come on info please." Blushing bright red, "I love him, he loves me, he was a virgin, so we are going slow, sorta! I know exactly what you mean when you said you can't get enough. With my ex it was like work, he expected it and made me do what he wanted, and it was painful at times! But with Yoosung everything is perfect, I crave him, his touches, kisses everything!" "Oh I totally get it!" she says grinning, "I got Taylor to pick up something and he got two double packs, so I'll leave one for you!"

"What is it?" you ask, "I know you don't have a ton of experience but sometimes, after a lot of sex you dry out down there, not to mention Tay likes to use it on himself, so lube!" "God now I have an image stuck in my head!", "Well at least you didn't have to help him with his piercings down there!", you both laugh, and then you laugh even harder wondering what Jaehee would think of that! She tells you a bit more about the flavoured lube, and things that you can do with it, you of course blush hard. "Hey you should change into yours too.", "Sure why not, he really liked the dress, he might like this too!"

You both end up changing into the lingerie, helping each other. "We can't just walk out there just wearing this" you say, "Lets put the other dresses on over top. But first before you sleep in here tonight I am going to change your sheets!" You also help her move her stuff into her new room, what little there is, along with more condoms for them. Once everything is finished you notice you've been in your room for almost an hour, "Ocean we have been in here for almost an hour!" "Well I haven't heard anything so that's a good sign right?" Leaving you see Taylor at the kitchen table still talking, with a big smile on his face, "Put my phone to charge when you're done!" you tell him and he nods.

We get to the living room and the guys are there sitting on the sofa apparently watching a movie, Ra has a silly smile and Yoosung looks shocked, and when you look over all you see is a couple talking near a piano. "What are you guys watching?", Yoosung replies but without looking away from the screen, "The paint movie that is NOT about paint!" Ocean pulls you aside, "That's fifty shades of grey, I recognize the actors! They look totally into it!", you've noticed, they haven't even looked towards the both of you yet. "We have two choices, either let them finish watching it or distract them from it!" "What do you have in mind?" she asks, "Big reveal?"you suggest, "Hmmm maybe, but we could really shock them?"

Returning to the hallway she asks me, "You know I love you, but as family, but we could show them a little girl on girl action?", "Do guys like that kind of thing?", she smiles and nods yes, "Tay do guys like watching girl on girl?", He looks at the pair of you and says, "I'm going to call you right back from my phone - promise!" He hangs up and looks at us "What did you ask me?", "Do guys like watching girls kiss and touch!" A large smile spreads across his face, "Oh yeah, we do! Do I want to know what the pair of you are up to?" Neither of us answer him, except for with a smile, he gets up and takes my phone into my room to charge it and proceeds to call Jaehee from his phone as he sits back down.

Back to your room, "What should we do then?", "Ocean I really don't feel comfortable kissing you on the lips.", "What about kissing my shoulder or neck?" "That's fine, but what about the touching?", "I don't think we will have to do much more than when we helped each other into these outfits, wanna practice?", "Why not!" You have no idea what to do, so might as well, Ocean directs you as she has more experience with guys and girls. Thankfully she doesn't make you do much, just hold her and kiss her neck and shoulder, apparently she will be doing most of the work!

You both go back out and they are exactly as they were before, still in your dresses, you each call for them with no reaction. You begin undressing each other, calling them again, still nothing, "Maybe you should call Cloud and I'll call your sweetie's name!" "That might work, want me to start?", she nods and I call out "Ra, Ocean is a bit lonely." His eyes snap over, to his girlfriend in your arms kissing your neck, he tries to get Yoosung's attention. "Yoosung, Sugar wants your attention too", she says but Ra has already hit him hard enough that he's looking over. "We got all dressed up for you both and then you ignore us!"

They both stand up and come for you at the same time, their attention is all on the pair of you. Yoosung's hands travel down your backside, checking out the outfit, then down your arms removing them from Ocean. Turning you around he pulls you close, claiming your lips, "Thanks Sugar!" you hear Ocean say along with her giggles. "I didn't mean to ignore you, I didn't realize!" he finally pants out when he stops to take a breath, "Do you like it?" "Yes!" he replies as he picks you up going to your room, laying you down on your bed and looking and touching every inch of fabric.

Once he covers it all, he kisses you, gets up to take his clothes off, "I should take this off!" you say sitting up. "No, leave it!" he says as he finishes peeling his clothes off, "I want to undress you!" Standing up next to him you ask, "Do you like this one better than the one Ocean was wearing?", "What was she wearing? I was only looking at you?" You blush, as he moves behind you and begins slowly unhooking your bra, kissing your shoulders. Dropping it to the floor, he moves in front of you, cupping your face for a kiss then moving down to kiss each breast then down to your stomach. Kneeling in front of you, he unclips your stockings from your garter belt, kissing each spot where they were laying against your thigh.

The sensation of him rolling the stockings down and off your legs with his hands, almost turns your legs to jelly, "Turn" he whispers. Doing as he asks, he unhooks and drops the garter belt, kissing the small of your back, holding onto your hips. You feel him kiss each of your bottoms cheeks, "Turn" he whispers again, he is looking up at you with such an intense look of love. His hands pull down your new panties, once off he looks again up at you, "You are so beautiful, I still can't believe you are mine." Bending down you straddle him, "I love you, Yoosung!" and kiss him, "MC I love you so much!"

You feel him rubbing against you, "Oh you feel so good, but we need protection, just a sec." reaching over he takes one out of the drawer and hands it to you. You rip it open and slide it on him, and then sit yourself down on top with him guiding you. Placing his hands on your hips he again guides your movements, slowing every thrust. "MC I want to remember every moment being with you!" he says before kissing you, laying you down on the floor and quickening the pace himself. You are a whimpering mess below him, his is giving so much of himself and it feels perfect, so perfect you are moaning his name, on the edge of climax, when he slows down again. All the way in, and all the way out, so slowly, such blissful torture, building you up again and then finally you both climax. He removes the condom, but you can see he is clearly tired, you grab your wastebasket from near your desk for him to put it in. Then grab the pillows and blankets from the bed so you can both snuggle and sleep on the floor, "Yoosung thank you, that was amazing, you are amazing!" Looking at him, he is almost asleep, he pulls you closer and kisses you, but seconds later you hear a gentle snore. Snuggling down you let yourself relax and fall asleep as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Morning dawns to you alone in your bed, but you distinctly remember falling asleep on the floor next to Yoosung. Getting up you assume he is in the shower as you hear the water. Throwing a clean pair of undies on along with a night dress, you go to the kitchen to make some coffee, there you find Ra eating leftovers. "I'm going to make coffee, want some?" He shakes his head no, "Yoosung said to tell you, he will be back in a little while!", "He's not in the shower!", "No, that's Ocean!" "Did he say anything else?", "He rambled on about how cute you were asleep, and that he tried to wake you but you must of been very tired!" He left, but why?, "Did he say why he was leaving?", "No!" After the coffee is done you sit down across from him and sip, "MC, Ocean says I can stay here, with both of you, are you sure?" "Of course, you make her happy, I wouldn't want to take that away from her!"

"You are too trusting!", you laugh "Now you sound like Seven, he said that to me the other day!" "I hate him, and am nothing like him!" Ra growls at you. "Ra, I didn't think you had even met him, really!" you say nervously laughing. He gives you a glare, but you give him back a smile, "I know him, but he's forgotten about me!" he says looking away. Unsure of what to say, "I am going to tell you mostly the same thing I told him, when he said that! .. I can see that you are a good person deep down inside, there's no blackness a bit of grey but no real blackness. Everyone with a spark of light deserves another chance, sometimes many more. If the day comes that you want to be the storyteller, I will be your listener. .. Ocean loves you, and Taylor and I accept you now as part of our family, we will help you with whatever you need, be it an ear to listen to, a shoulder to cry on, arms to hug or whatever, under the condition that you never abuse her or our generosity. If you really do know Seven, then maybe he didn't recognize you, he said he never saw your face, if you don't give a person a chance then you'll never know!"

He glares again, then shakes his head, "If I told you, you would hate me!", "No I don't hate anyone, not even my own brother who likes to rub my faults in my face and hurt and pick on me constantly. Or even the bullies I had in middle school, who would call me a little boy and hit me, I forgive but learn from what happened! Give me a chance, plus you've told Ocean and she's all right with it all!" "No I haven't told her everything, finally I can see it all so clearly, but I have done bad things!"

You stand up, "Come on!" you say to him, he gets up and follows you to the hallway where Ocean is coming out of the bathroom. "Ocean, do you love Ra?", she looks from you to him and just smiles saying "Yeah, of course!", "Is he a good person?", this time she hesitates and looks like she's trying to word it. "He's not all good, most people aren't, but he's trying at least!", "What is the worst thing he could of done in his past that would make you not love him?", this time shock crosses her face, "I dunno, it would have to be something really bad, like murder or something, but I don't see any of that in him!", "What would he have to do to make you not love him?" "Sugar, why are you asking these things?", "Ocean I'm making a point, please answer me!", "I dunno it would have to be something pretty bad like the other question. But even if he didn't love me anymore I would still have a spot in my heart for him, he's the first guy I've ever felt like this about!"

Turning back to Ra, he's looking at the both of you as if you have five heads each. "So Ra unless you are really good at hiding things, we can tell that you are not a murderer. Do you love Ocean?", he glares at you again, you respond again with a smile. After a few minutes, he looks at Ocean, "I love you too!", "I know, that's why you're mine!" she smiles back at him!

Now that you've made your point, you go to move past him back to the kitchen, but he stops you. "I want you both to know, but I am so angry still. Can you promise to try and not hate me?", "How about we get changed and go for a walk to the park, it's not far, we can sit on the swings and talk!" They agree and you go back to your room, to change into a pair of jeans and a sweater, when you sit down to fix your hair you see a little note scribbled on your desk. {MC, gone to get an extra set or two of clothes to leave here at your place, along with clothes for the party. I will bring your laptop when I come back, miss you already xoxo love Yoosung}. Flipping it over you write {Yoosung, gone with Ocean and Ra to talk, don't worry! Miss you and love you too, xoxoxoxxo love MC}

Grabbing your jacket and phone you go see if Ra and Ocean are ready. They are there waiting for you at the door, you put on your boots, and jacket, grabbing a pair of mittens, looking over at Ocean and Ra, you hand him a scarf and her a hat along with a pair of gloves each. The weather has turned colder, and there's a hint of snow in the air, "Sugar where did you get that scarf?" "Mom gave it to me, she said she was passing it on to me, now that I was living on my own!", "That's one like I had, we got ours at the Army surplus that Uncle Eric took us to, really versatile, you can use it as a blanket too!", "Yeah I think that's where mom said she got it from years ago.", "It's warm!" Ra adds.

At the park, which is completely empty, you go to the swings and clean them off sitting down and swinging. You look over to Ra and tell him that there is no rush, his hands are trembling, "No I need to tell you both this, to confess, I just hope... I need you to keep this all a secret too, you can't tell Yoosung or Taylor or anyone!" You both nod yes, he sits down and starts to swing, "The person you call Seven is my brother, twin brother, Ocean already knew, she knows most of the story."

He sighs, "I won't go into all of my past but, he abandoned me, we were supposed to run away together but he left and left me to fend for myself. So then a couple came and tried to help me to leave, but she just beat me more and more! Finally she just threw me out with the garbage, I think she thought she killed me. The couple found me and helped me get better, it took a long time and I thought I would stay with them, and did for a year or so and I thought I was happy and safe. But the man kept making her cry, not hitting her or even yelling or anything, she would just cry a lot when he was there, he would come less and less, and so she took us to a new place, where there were others like us, we could all be free together, and not worry about anything - Magenta!"

He stops for a bit, sorting through his thoughts, "She became the saviour and I was one of her devoted followers, she had to go off from time to time but came back with more followers. She knew I wondered about my brother, and found out he was being trained as a hacker/ secret agent working for a top - secret intelligence agency. So she got me training as well, and she would send me out to find others who needed help, people unhappy with their lives and bring them to Magenta."

He shakes his head, "So many years I looked for him, never finding anything. Then four years ago I saw a picture of him with them, I confronted her and she tells me that she is going to take them down from the inside. I hated that I looked so much like him so I bleached my hair, and got contacts. I took other courses through Mint Eye, on explosives, stealth, knife and martial art skills. He looked so happy, without me, how could he abandon me like that!"

He is practically screaming it so both you and Ocean get up to comfort him, "Ra it's okay we are here with you now!", "Remember I love you Cloud!" He gives her a little kiss, and holds her hand, taking deep breaths, he calms himself. "Before now I would of taken a drink of the calming elixir that was given out every day. Now I can see that it was being used to control me, I had already suspected it and had been only taking a few drinks a day, but then staying here longer I had to conserve it so only one drink a day and then down to small sips." He looks at you, "What made me stay longer, you're wondering?"

You nod yes, "It was a crazy plan hatched from my brain, to lure in a perfectly innocent stranger and have them unknowingly do my work for me, while I watched, and then boom they would all be gone, and I could be at peace, the saviour would love me again and both the ones who betrayed us and abandoned us would be gone!" Ocean goes behind him and hugs him, you watch as he visibly relaxes in her arms, closing his eyes.

"Sorry, when I told her my plan, she didn't want me to even try, had no faith in my abilities. So I stayed to prove it to her, and then I stayed to watch, and here I am now still watching. But now I am on the inside and feel things, and I am still angry at the both of them, and the saviour. If I took Ocean there, she would hurt her and make her like I was, a tool or a toy, I don't want that for her! I couldn't believe how Ocean made me feel from that first look, and touch. I always though he was my other half, the two of us making up a whole, and I hated how empty it made me feel, but with Ocean it was different, other different feelings I had never felt before. I had been a plaything for others, and had playthings myself at times but .. her eyes were so full of emotions and every touch meant so much. I wanted to hurt her, to hurt all of you but she found love inside me and showed me instead! And you, you were so nice, sweet and funny, I knew that's why he loved you so much but those same things made me both angry and like you even more!"

"Wait, Yoosung is the only one who loves me!", "No MC, you are wrong, I picked you knowing he would want you, just like I wanted you! Your innocence was like a beacon, and when you were so willing to help me, and then once you were in, I followed all the chats, messages and calls from your phone, I could see it. They all loved you, even the other traitor and my brother, your innocence drew them in, I thought into my trap. But then you left for the stupid fundraiser and never came back, I waited and waited and got so angry I raged and destroyed. But I found clues, so I followed them, planting false information hoping you would respond, finding locations where I could catch you, but things kept failing, and then we finally met face to face and I was shocked."

Ocean and Ra are looking at you, waiting for a reaction, "You were the hacker, Unknown who led me to the apartment?", "Yes, one of the savior's special places!" "I thought it was Rika's work apartment?", "Yes the saviour, Rika!" WHAT? "Ra, Rika killed herself two and a half years ago!", "No that is what he tells people, but she is very much alive at Magenta." "Oh my god, Yoosung! Rika is his cousin.", "MC you promised, you can't tell him, plus do you think he would be happy knowing she was some cult leader who drugs people to control them, who knows what else she's doing!" Ocean reminds you.

You sit back down on the swing and think, "There's more! I need to tell you, the plan had been to put you in danger and have them all come to rescue you, and then set off the hidden bomb in the apartment, effectively destroying as many members of the RFA as possible." "Why destroy the RFA? She had been one of the ones in charge, I don't understand?" you say. "Jihyun had abandoned her, cast her aside when she chose Mint Eye over him. Even now she wouldn't bother to do much else to him, she's already blinded him, but I felt more needed to be done, to punish the ones who threw us away. It had been my idea, my plan."

Looking over to him, in tears, wrapped in Ocean's arms, you can sense his regret but also his pain. Getting up you walk over and hug them both, "I'm sorry MC for wanting to hurt you, and involving you in this mess!" he mumbles out. "Ra, I don't regret a minute of any of it, if it weren't for you, I probably would never of met Yoosung, and I love him so much, and you would of maybe never met Ocean either. I trust the plan is gone, and that now you can think clearly, maybe you see that Rika may of been manipulating you as well. I desperately want to tell Yoosung, but a promise is a promise, and I will keep my mouth shut about it, I think it would hurt him in any case."

"Thank you Sugar, I knew you'd understand!", "She never doubted you!" Ra adds, "As for your brother, give him a chance, he wears regret around his neck like a noose. I think you are wrong about how they all feel about me, I was a replacement for Rika, so they associate me with her, they all flirt but just joking, anyways I only have eyes for Yoosung!" "No, I am sure. ... My real name is Saeran, but I don't want to be him anymore, I will be Ra and Cloud for the both of you, a new start a new life." "Oh Cloud, but what about the other things we talked about?", "I don't think she needs to know about that!" They are both blushing, so you don't even ask.

Telling them to go back to the apartment, that you needed time to think, they go. You swing and think about everything he's told you, you worry thinking about how close Rika and Yoosung had been, could she of manipulated him as well? So many things make sense now, why Ra would stiffen up at even the mention of Seven. But then you think about what he said about Seven loving you, he did hug you, but you hugged him first, you think? That doesn't matter, Yoosung is what matters, Yoosung is who you love, Seven and the others are only friends.

Somehow you have to get Seven to tell you his side of the story, then maybe Ra can move past it! But Rika is the real problem, you've promised not to say anything, and Ra only knows his part, the only one who could possibly reveal the truth to Yoosung would be V, but he is keeping secrets from everyone! Also how will Ra react to the RFA coming to the cousins party, including V? Your stomach grumbles, you should of had more than half a cup of coffee this morning, before going out.

"MC?", looking up it's Yoosung, you get up, run to him and hug him tight. "I missed you!" you say, "I missed you too, got a bit worried when they came back without you!" "I just needed some time to think, Ra told me part of his story, but also made me promise to keep it secret. I hate not being able to tell you, but you understand right?" He kisses your head saying, "I understand it's for him to tell me when he is more comfortable with me, and yes still jealous that you were sitting here thinking about him." Laughing you tell him that you had also been thinking about the RFA and the cousins party and him.

"Me?, what were you thinking about me?", "How disappointed I was not to wake up in your arms this morning, and how empty I felt without you, I was even worried before I found the note!" He smiles and hugs you, "It was hard for me to go this morning too, with you all snuggled up next to me naked, but I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. Even kissed my sleeping beauty but no, you just smiled and slept on. So I fixed the bed and put you in there and decided to go and get some things from my place."

Loudly your stomach growls again, "Didn't you eat?" he asks looking at you accusingly, "I had half a cup of coffee but didn't have a chance to eat." "Let's get you back and something to stop the monster in your stomach from scaring me!" he says laughing. Giggling you agree, and back to the apartment you go arm in arm. Taylor is cooking in the kitchen and says he will make you something while he cooks, you are surprised at how focused he is. "I'm making Jaehee lunch today, and I am going to deliver it in person, you do still have the really big bento box?", "Yup way up high!" you say while getting your coffee, "Good thanks - I'll bring you a little something in a bit!"

Ocean and Ra are in the living room, Yoosung goes right over to talk to Ra, while she comes to stand next to you. "What did you tell him?", "The truth, that Ra told me part of his story but wanted it kept a secret, and that I hated to keep a secret from him." "He understands?", "Yes, he says he will give him time to get to know him better." She nods, "I hope they can be friends, he could really use one." Looking over, Yoosung is doing most of the talking while Ra nods and says a word every now and then, but Yoosung is smiling, Ra on the other hand has a strange half smile. "I hope so too, I want us all to get along well. I will warn you, mine gets jealous easily!" She laughs, "Mine too, he went on about 'how could I say his name, and let him see me in that, but when I asked him if he would of liked me in the leather, chains and spikes instead, he barely had a clue.", "Same with mine, only has eyes for me!"

"Sugar do you still make your own bread?" Taylor asks, while bringing you a plate, "Yes, not often but I can." "This was the last of the bread, that's why I asked." he says handing me a plate of peanut butter and jam toasts. "Thanks Tay, I'll run over to the Kim's later and get more!", "Don't bother I'll pick some up when I go to get more stuff for Jaehee's bento lunch." "Are you really going to use that big one?", he blushes a bit, "I plan on having some too, kinda a lunch date!" "How late were you talking to her last night?", "I let her go around 10 so she could get some sleep!", "Hey take something for Jumin from me, that way he doesn't feel left out!"

"What are you all talking about?" Yoosung asks walking over, "Taylor is planning on taking Jaehee lunch, so I told him to take something for Jumin from me, so he doesn't feel left out." "MC he has personal chefs who make him all his meals, you don't need to send him anything, plus he won't feel left out. He barely feels anything!" "Yoosung, that's not nice!", "I know but it's true, he works Jaehee so hard all the time, I'm not sure if I should take his offer for working with him, the money would be nice but I look at her hours and I'm not sure I could do it!", "Oh really, cause I was gonna apply too, and I thought it would be fun both of us working together there!" He looks at you in shock for a moment, and then he smiles, "It would be more enjoyable working with you! But really Jumin doesn't need anything, if you want to send someone food, send some to Zen or Seven they will appreciate it more than Jumin!"

"Oh Zen, I could make a smaller bento for him!" Taylor says with a big smile. "I gave Seven some food the other day, but is Zen practicing today?" you ask. Yoosung grabs his phone, and calls "Hey Zen,.. yeah sorry.. where are you practicing today.. okay yes I remember the place.. Oh MC and her cousin Taylor are making some food and thought you might want some lunch! .. Yes, Taylor is bringing some to Jaehee too. .. No Taylor is a guy but he is a big fan of yours. ... We can bring some over after if that's better.. yes I have yours .. yeah I might need mine back .. for MC .. That's okay I can do that!.. Okay hopefully we will see you later, bye!" Once he gets off the phone he explains that Zen's practice is catered, so not to bother sending him lunch, but he would love some company tonight if practice gets out on time.

"Lunch with Jaehee and Supper with Zen, fuck the only way this could get better was if I got lucky!" Taylor says running back to the kitchen. You can't help but laugh, Ocean looks over to Ra, "Do you think you'd be up to going out?", "You'll be with me?" she nods and smiles. "I can do it!" "Oh what time are the twins showing up or calling today?" you ask. Ocean answers "They called already, and took an early flight here and are checking in as we speak. They were gonna nap and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow night but will be over this afternoon!" "Any news about Janet?", "She was flying two of the students home late for summer break, Russia and China I do believe. Said depending on the weather she would stop in!"

"Janet she's the one from Australia?" Ra asks, "Yes, she's the oldest of our group, almost 30. But she is the nicest kindest most loving person you will ever meet, even more than me!" you say. "What does she do?" Yoosung asks, "They take in foreign exchange students from all over the world, she also does helicopter tours. And is a substitute pilot as well for one of the Australian Airlines." Ocean answers. "So when you said she was flying them home, she's the pilot!", Ra states, "Not necessarily because she has a lot of frequent flyer miles, knows a lot of other pilots, plus takes a lot of care with the kids in her care, she could of just hopped a flight with them to make sure they got home safe! She sometimes pops in to visit on a long layover!" you add.

"Sugar do you and Yoosung want to come with us later?", "Where?", "If the twins oversleep I was thinking that I want to buy Cloud here some new clothes, I haven't touched any of my bonds in forever. We did good on our own after we got better. The twins paid us well for all our work, and we stayed with them in Japan so we saved most of that money." "Are you sure? Cause I have all my bonds too.", "No I want to do this for him, the money's just gonna sit there otherwise. Plus I should get some work clothes too, there's a few people who might remember me and give me work!"

"I don't want to be a bother to you!" Ra says quietly, "It's not a bother silly, I want to do this for you! Let me treat my boyfriend! If you need to consider it a late Christmas gift!" Ocean says as she hugs and kisses him. "But you said you would tattoo me as a gift!", "I can do both!" she laughs. "Yoosung do you want to go with them later?", you turn asking him "Sure, sounds like fun!" he replies.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

After finishing your late breakfast, you go back to your room with Yoosung. "So what were you and Ra talking about earlier?", "Oh not much, movies, food and stuff. Just trying to get to know him better!" "That was very sweet of you!", "I figured it would be easier if we were friends since he will be living here with all of you! Honestly I'm almost glad, he can help me protect you from the hacker!" "I don't think that's a problem anymore?", "Oh did Seven call you?", "Well didn't he say there were no more signs or anything, I think he got whatever he came for and left!"

"Maybe, but I will protect you anyways!", "My knight in shining armour!" you say kissing him. "Oh I brought your laptop back. I hope you don't mind but I took your clothes out and put them in a drawer at my place." "I don't mind at all, I hope you can leave some here too." "Of course, that's what I went to get! I want to spend as much time with you as I can!" "You'll get tired and bored with me!", "No never!" He says picking you up and laying you down on the bed to kiss you.

Knock knock on the door, "Blondie, I need you in the kitchen and Sugar I need a hand with something else." You both get up and go to the door to see what Taylor wants, "Blondie can you keep an eye on all the food I'm cooking, don't let anything burn! It's almost all done. I need you Sugar to keep Ra calm while I steal Ocean away, I got a call from a tattoo/ piercing parlour and they want to see us, like now! I've already told her, but he's panicking a bit!" Yoosung nods and goes straight to the kitchen, you follow Taylor to their room.

As soon as you walk in you can see he is in panic mode, Ocean looks so torn about leaving. "Ra can we talk for a bit?", "You are just trying to distract me so she can leave me." "Yes, but she will be back, I promise! Have you been sleeping enough, you seem a bit tired?", "I stayed up to watch her sleep, she is so beautiful, and makes me so happy." "Ra can you let her go, she promises to come right back, this might be a job for them so they can stay!" He looks at her, "You won't abandon me?", "Never, I love you Cloud, you are mine forever! If I could take you I would but I didn't do any work on you yet!" They hug and kiss and then Taylor drags Ocean out!

"The other day in the SUV you sang a song, to help me sleep, could you do that again?", "Sure lay down and I will sing it for you again." He lays down and you start singing twinkle twinkle, "Can you sing something else?", you think for a moment and Mom would also sing you somewhere over the rainbow as a lullaby. You personally have always loved the Hawaiian version with what a wonderful world attached better than the wizard of oz one so sing that one. He watches you as you sing it, with his eyes drooping bit by bit, and by the second time you sing it to the end he is out.

"It was very beautiful!" Yoosung whispers in your ear, and kisses your cheek. He's brought the chair back in from the kitchen for you to sit on. "Thank you!", "No problem, I would rather you not be on the bed with another guy, even if he is only sleeping!" You get up and hug him again, "Only you are in my heart!", "I know, I better start packing up Taylor and Jaehee's lunch, it's all done." He gives you a little kiss and leaves. You sit down in the chair and check the Messenger on your phone.

Jumin and Seven talking to V about security at Rika's apartment. You decide to add your opinion, [I really think the hacker is gone, most likely he got whatever he came for, plus I have no real use for the apartment anyways. I would of only been using it one night a week and Yoosung's apartment is closer so I'll be staying there instead! Lock it up, change the code whatever, I won't be back there!]

V-[Luciel, do you think she is correct?], Seven responds-[There has been no signs of the hacker since early Tuesday, not at the apartment, anywhere near MC, or with any of the systems associated with the Messenger or the RFA. I trust MC's instincts and what she says makes sense.] Jumin then makes his point - [ If everything is secure then I won't waste my resources on it, and MC I look forward to seeing you and meeting your family tomorrow evening]. Responding [Jumin, I look forward to seeing you again and introducing you to them, although you may meet Taylor soon, he is bringing Jaehee lunch.]. Seven-[He is?], Jumin-[Well, I will make an effort to say hello to him].

[Thank you all, and V did you get my message?]. V-[Yes and thank you for the offer again, I will try and make an effort, even if it is just to say hello to everyone. How is Yoosung?]. [Yoosung is perfect, wonderful, he's actually helping Taylor with lunch at the moment. We've been spending a lot of time together, visited his campus yesterday and we are going shopping with Ocean and Ra later, and then to see Zen after his rehearsal tonight.]. V-[I am glad he has you, MC, please keep an eye on him for me, and let me know if he begins behaving strangely.]. [Strangely how?] V-[Rika had bouts of depression, anxiety and other things but refused to see anyone about it, I just worry for him. I don't want him to throw his life away, sorry I have to go now.]

Jumin apologizes for V suddenly leaving, [He rarely mentions Rika, I think it bothers him, that he tried to help her, but he couldn't. He is a very sensitive person. Well I also must go to a meeting before lunch, hopefully we will see each other soon.]. Seven- [So Taylor is bringing Jaehee lunch?], [Yes, Seven. Do you have a problem with that?], he replies quickly [No, I just can't picture it being more than just friends.]. You log out and call him immediately, he picks up on the first ring, "So help me, Seven, if you mess around with my family's happiness I will hurt you!", "MC what could you do to hurt me?", "Nevermind that right now, do not mess with my family, you had your shot with Taylor and I never asked what happened, from you or him, so please as my friend - let him have his chance, if they only end up as friends then so be it." "Fine I will behave.", "Thanks Seven!"

"MC .. everything is still going well with Yoosung, he's still a gentleman I hope!", "He's my knight in shining armour, we fell asleep on the floor last night and this morning before he left he tucked me all in safe and sound." "Where did he go this morning?", "Oh back to get my laptop and to get some extra clothes for him to leave here." "So what did you all do last night?", "We dressed up in the clothes the twins sent us all, it was fun, the boys watched a movie while Ocean and I caught up, then we did a big reveal of the last outfit and went to bed." "What were the outfits?", "Ocean and I decided to go opposite and I wore the black leather, with chains and spikes while she wore the dainty lace with lots of bows." "Ummm I have to go now work is calling bye!"

You wonder if he's thinking of a dress or outfit, or maybe what you were really wearing, who knows he may be picturing Ocean, they did meet briefly. Then again he could be picturing himself in either ensemble! You can't help but look over at Ra, and you can see it now that he's told you, they both have the shaggy curly hair. The same build, although Ra seem leaner, probably less HB chips and PhD Pepper but you doubt you will ever see Ra in a dress. He begins tossing and turning in his sleep, so you sing 'Frere Jaques' another lullaby your Mom would sing to you, and he settles down right away.

"Did I hear you singing again?" Yoosung comes in to ask, whispering, nodding yes he comes over, "I can sit here with him, if you want, I've started putting things in the bento box." Getting up you go out to the hallway with him, "You go finish for Taylor, I'll be okay here, I just want a kiss or two first, and I had a question but really really don't want to ask you about it." "MC you know you can ask me anything!", you visibly cringe thinking about asking him about Rika. "I know that, really I do, but this is a touchy subject on both our parts and I dread having to even mention it. But it wouldn't matter to me at all anyways, I love you, and nothing will change that!"

He comes closer taking you in his arms, kissing you tenderly, "I love you too, but you are starting to scare me a bit, please just ask me!" "No it's okay I don't really need to know, it doesn't change anything about how I feel for you or us. I just don't want to upset you, if you didn't know." "You're upsetting me now with all this, please just ask me!" You sigh and hug him tightly, hoping that he really will understand. "I went on the Messenger and Jumin, V, and Seven were talking, I gave my opinion and before he left V asked about you, and told me to keep no eye on you, as he worried about you." "Why would V care about me, he's barely spoken to me since Rika's death. He said something about her didn't he, that's why you didn't want to talk. I know that you are not her, in fact you're not much alike at all, and I love you, just forget V!"

It would be so easy to just leave it at that, but you can't, "Did you know she had been sick, and refused treatment?", you blurt out. He takes a step back, "No, I saw her a month before, and she was fine, she had been crying but she told me they were happy tears to see me again." "Depression affects everyone differently!", "No you are wrong she was happy, and healthy, you have no idea, you never even met her!" He is getting loud now, "I'm sorry Yoosung, please calm down!" "You are getting to be just like them, telling me what to do all the time. I am my own person, and will do whatever I want." He storms down the hall and you hear the door open and close. The tears are falling and you collapse on the floor, where Ra finds you.

"I heard, why did you even ask him?", "He would of read it on the Messenger anyways, but I figured he might handle it better from me, but of course the worst did happen and he's upset with me! I wanted us to be open and honest with each other, and me knowing something, I needed to tell him!" "MC what about my part in all of this?" he says patting my shoulder. "I made you a promise, and I keep my promises. Someday you can tell him your story yourself!" He helps you up, "Are you going after him?", "I want to but he needs time, plus I promised I would stay with you!"

You both go to the kitchen and finish the bento box for Taylor's lunch with Jaehee, in silence, "Are you sure you are okay?" You shake your head no, "He's hurting and it's my fault, so now I'm hurting too. It's a vicious cycle, I'll be fine when he gets back and we can talk it out!" You put on a happy face for his sake, and try not to dwell on the emptiness you feel, "You should call or text him, maybe it will help!" he says. "Maybe once the cleanup is done, and the others are back, I don't want to rush him, or bother him!" You quietly wash the dishes while Ra sits at the table snacking on the extra from the bento box.

"We're back and we got in, start next week both of us!" Taylor says walking in, Ocean rushes to Ra giving him a big hug. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!", "Oh wow thanks for finishing all this for me, hey where's Blondie?" Taylor says. "Oh he went out for a bit!", "Well we are leaving in a bit, if he's coming then he'd better get a move on!", "No it's okay, go on without us, probably by the time you finish with your lunch with Jaehee, Ocean and Ra will be done. So I might as well just wait here! We can go together another time." You give Ra a look, he nods understanding that you just don't want to talk about it! "Well okay, if you're sure! Thanks again!" They get ready to leave and Ra holds up his phone, you get the message, call Yoosung!"

Once they are gone, you go and private text him on the Messenger, [Sorry, can we talk, I miss you and love you!] he of course doesn't reply. You go and lay on your bed, have you already messed things up with him, will he come back? You check on LOLOL to see if he's been on, but no sign, you check the windows looking to see if you can spot him, but no luck. You check your phone again, still nothing and it's been 30 minutes since you texted him, should you call? No, you should give him his space, or wait at least another 30 minutes.

Half an hour of boredom, worry, doubt and your imagination on overload, ticking by so very slowly. Finally you call, but no answer, so you leave him a voicemail, "Hi, it's MC, I'm so sorry Yoosung please come back, please I love you!" The tears start again, and you just let them fall, wondering where he is, if he's okay, how angry he is with you, it's the not knowing that is killing you! An hour later and still nothing, he's been gone for almost three hours now in total. As soon as the others get back, you rush out the door, before they even have a chance to say anything, you need them to stay in case Yoosung comes back.

Leaving your apartment you go to the grocery and ask Tae-suk if he's seen him, he hasn't. Continuing on to the park he found you at this morning, but he's not there either, your phone rings and it's Ocean, "Why is my boyfriend telling me that you and your sweetheart got into a fight?", "Ocean I'm looking for him, but I need you all to stay in case he comes back.", "Fine but listen, I won't tell Tay, cause he'd go all big bro on him, let us know if there's anything we can do!", "I'm going to his place right now to see if he's there." "Okay keep us posted on your progress!" You catch the next bus towards his apartment and when you get there no answer, running to his campus you re-trace your route from the day before and look for him, but the place is enormous and there is no sign of him, you text Ocean [No luck at his place, or his campus! Going to look more!]

Running out of ideas, you call Seven while walking back to his apartment, "Heya Hi!", "Seven have you seen or talked to Yoosung today?", "No why?" I'm looking for him, we sorta had a fight and he stormed off. I've texted, called, left voicemail checked near my place, his place, on LOLOL, and his school, it's been almost four hours now." He is very quiet, "What was the fight about?", ... "I asked him about what V said, if he knew Rika had been sick, and he well kinda flipped out at me, then left." " Why didn't you go after him?", "I couldn't leave Ra, I had promised Ocean when she and Taylor went for their interviews, he's still not fully stable without Ocean by his side."

"Where are you?", "Almost back to his place, gimme a sec to check there again, no lights on." Knock knock on his door, still nothing. "He's still not back, what am I going to do?", "Sit tight, I'll be there as soon as I can, we will drive and look for him!" You thank him and sit on the steps of the apartment building and wait. [Any luck yet?], but you don't recognize the number, [???], [Sorry it's Ra], [Nothing yet, Seven is coming to help me look, Sorry!], [Be careful!], [Thanks I'll text later]. You call and text Yoosung again telling him how worried you are and that you have been looking for him everywhere!

The tears are falling and you just fold in on yourself, holding your knees. Where is he, it's starting to snow again, even though it's still afternoon it's getting darker out, dropping your head back down crying more, suddenly arms surround you, "Yoosung", "No sorry, just me!" Seven says picking you up! "Do you think he hates me?", "No I don't think anyone could hate you! MC you are cold as ice, let's get you in the car and warm you up!" He puts you in the car, and buckles you in, and gets in himself, "I can't find any trace of his phone, so either it's off, broken or dead, the last ping I got from it was from Rika's grave but that was hours ago before noon." "He must of gone there when he left, but where is he now?"  
  
"We'll go out there and check to make sure he's not still out there!" Seven states, driving away. It takes you a little while to get out there and then look around for him, but nothing! Seven calls Jumin, Zen and Jaehee to see if they have heard or seen him, you insist he not call V! No one has seen or heard from him at since you saw him last. "I'm sure he's alright MC, maybe his battery died that's all. There are a few places we would go to, we can check those out!" You nod, not having enough energy to use your voice, looking out the window crying.

Seven goes in to a few places with no luck, "Where to now?", "Back to his place please!" you say in a small voice, trying to control your tears. He drives and once there you'll tell him he can go, you'll just wait for Yoosung there, "But what if he isn't home? You can't just sit there. You'll freeze!" You just shrug your shoulders and shake your head, "It doesn't matter!", your sure he gives you a look, but you turn away to look out the window. Then you see him, "Stop, that's him!", "MC that is not Yoosung!", "Yes, Stop!"

He pulls over and you see him walking, he's back to and wearing one of the black hoodies and the jeans from yesterday. "Yoosung has a blue hoodie.", Seven says as you open the door and run for him hugging him from behind, "Oh Yoosung I am so sorry, I was so worried." Seven is yelling behind you "Sorry my friend though you were..", he turns hugging you back, "MC, I'm sorry for getting so angry, I was even angry that you didn't come after me!", you just hold onto him and cry. "Oh Yoosung, it really is you!", "Seven!", "MC's been crying and looking for you all afternoon!" He picks you up, making you look at him, "I'm so sorry, I overreacted. I don't want to fight, sorry forgive me!"

"No, it was my fault, I should know better, I'm so sorry!", you hug him, "Where were you?" Seven asks. "I was so angry at first I just wandered, and ended up at Rika's grave, I read what V said on the Messenger and I was even more angry. I saw your text, and when I looked, my phone was almost dead, I couldn't even reply, but I was still so angry, then. I wandered around, trying to figure things out, it made me angry that you hadn't come after me, that Ra meant more than me. It hurt that V asked you to watch over me like some kind of a child, and that he would say those things about my cousin." He is trembling just talking about it.

Putting your hand up to his cheek, "Yoosung!", "No, I want to talk it out, to explain. I started to try and remember the last few times I had seen her, and realized that some of her behaviour could of been signs of depression, but she always tried to be so cheery and upbeat, maybe a little too hard at times. I admit maybe there might of been something there, but for V to tell you to keep an eye on me for that reason is ridiculous, nobody but me seems to see that he is constantly keeping secrets from us all, and making all the big decisions behind our backs. I just can't trust him, not 100%!"

You understand especially knowing now about Ra's past with both Rika and V, and if she had been unstable the entire time, it would explain the behaviour Ra talked about. You should of talked to him about it, but your mind had been on Yoosung. "I sat down at a park to think about us, and how we started this whole relationship backwards, but the more I thought about it, the more I noticed couples in the park, walking hand in hand, or arm in arm, kissing. I realized I had been such a fool and a jerk, that you love me, and I love you, and I had acted immature, running away. I wanted to go back to your place but wasn't sure you would want me back, I decided to go back to my place to charge my phone and change out of these cold wet clothes, and call you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

  
"Let's get you both back home, out of the cold and wet snow!" Seven suggests. Yoosung carries you to the car, "MC are we okay?" he asks quietly as Seven gets in the car, "I don't want to ever let go of you! I was so worried, about you, about us, I .." He gives you a long passionate deep kiss, letting you know he understands. He helps you in, and gets in as well, "Yoosung's place or MC's?", Seven asks, "Go to MCs, I think I have some apologizing to do to a few other people!" Yoosung says.

You grab your phone and call Ocean, "Hey!", "Hey, we found him, and Seven is bringing us home." "Good, Gem and Meg are here, they freaked Ra out so he's hiding in our room.", "I see, tell them to behave that I've had a hard day!", "Okay will do see ya soon!", "Thanks Bye!" You know that Gem and Meg would rip poor Yoosung to bits, but Seven might be able to handle himself, maybe.

"Ummmm Seven, any plans for the next little while?", "I should get back to work, why did you need something else?" "I need a distraction?", "What?" they both say at the same time. "Sorry Meg and Gem are there and they are a lot to handle on a good day. Would you be able to come up and distract them for a little while, long enough for Yoosung to take a shower and change." "Sure I'll come up for a bit!", "Thanks Seven!"

At the apartment the twins meet you at the door, "Brat it's about time, we have been waiting hours!", Gem says. "Yeah, and they told us you have a new boyfriend, we made Ocean's run and hide!" Meg adds. "Back off, and stop trying to intimidate everyone, this is my boyfriend Yoosung and our friend Seven." They hug you, "Ewww you are soaked, go change!", they look at the guys, "You Blondie, you look soaked too, change!" Meg orders. "You look clean and dry, you can amuse us while they change!" Gem says looking at Seven, "We might each take a quick shower too!" you add as they drag Seven off to the living room. "Fine!" you hear one of them reply. "Hey Red, did you know it was Jaehee's birthday a few days ago?" you hear Taylor say.

You push Yoosung into your room, where he sets his phone to charge. "Okay I will get us some clothes and you go start the shower, I'll be there in a minute.", he grabs you and kisses you hard, "I'll be waiting and it won't be for you to wash my back!" he says looking in your eyes after. "Mmmmm, hurry and go before we don't have a chance for a shower at all!", "I love you!", "I love you too!" Grabbing his bag, and a change of clothes for you, run to the bathroom, Ocean and Ra stick their heads out of their room when you knock. "Shhh don't tell!" you say as Yoosung opens the door to let you in!

He's already mostly undressed, only boxers on, you quickly take yours off and join him for a quick shower and some wet fun, one on one time. He's gentle with you, but not slow this time, which is good because you know your time is limited. Afterward you quickly dress and ask him to go to your room and you will be there in a minute, you just want to talk to Ocean and Ra. He nods and gives you a quick kiss saying that he knows you will talk after.

Knocking on their door, Ocean answers hugging you, "Sure you're okay Sugar?", "He was very angry!", Ra adds. "We are fine, just working the kinks out of the relationship! .. Seven is here, I asked him to come up to distract the twins.", "More like sacrifice him to appease them!" Ocean adds, which makes Ra laugh. "Don't worry we covered for you!", "Yes I told Taylor that Yoosung lost his keys on the way here and went looking for them, and then you went to help him after." "Thank you both so much for covering for us!", "That's what family is for, right Cloud?" Ocean says. "Our little family anyways!" he replies. "That reminds me Sugar we need you to use your words and somehow explain Cloud to them, you know he's not big on crowds and you also know what their parties are like!"

"Yeah, not a problem! I wish Janet was here to back me up!" you say. "You'll do fine, they always cave for you, and just boss Tay and I around!", "I'll try my best!" You leave their room as Meg comes down the hallway. "Brat, about time, come and talk entertainment with us! Ocean is coddling her new man, so it's us and Tay planning!" She then opens the bathroom door, "Hmm where's yours?" "Probably done and in my room, he's MINE Meg and let Gem know!" "Hmmmm fine little girl!" she says as she turns back around walking to the living room again.

Quickly you go to your room, and tell Yoosung how Ocean and Ra have covered for you both, even with Taylor. Then you go face the twins in the living room, shocked to see Seven still there and in a good mood. "Hey, we're done, what do you need help with?" Taylor is sitting on a kitchen chair and the twins are both on each side of Seven on the sofa. "Brat you need more furniture, a loveseat or nice cushy chair or something!" Gem says, "Yeah the place came with most of this furniture so." you reply. "I should probably get back to work now!" Seven says, "Aww I think we scared him!" Gem says looking at him. "What do you do?"Meg asks.

"I make computer programs, and electronics. Nothing mainstream that you would of heard of." Seven says quickly. "Really are you sure, tell me anyways!" Meg says. "Meg, Gem let him be he is not one of your groupies who will bend to your every will!" "Oh Brat you are no fun, do you think you'll be up to preform tomorrow? When was the last time you did your routine, I'm sure Ocean is rusty too!" Gem says defiantly! "Unlike others I am not just a pretty face and a nice body, I should be graduating at least 6 months early from university, now what schools did you go to again?" Seven looks over at you in shock, and Yoosung's hand tightens in yours.

Meg and Gem both get up and hug you, "There's the Brat we need to keep us in line, glad to know you can still dish it out!" Gem says, "You know we love you right Brat, you know how to shake us up!" Meg adds. "Good now make sure you check your Bitch mode when you are here at my home, I won't put up with it. Plus you know I have more over you both than, you could ever have over me, and I will use it!" They both look down "Yes MC!" they say in unison, "Good now that Sugar's put her foot down, I'm going to make supper. Blondie what time were we going to Zen's?" Taylor asks

"Oh, my phone is dead, but if MC lends me hers I can call him!" Yoosung says, "In the bedroom!" you say as Taylor gets up. They leave and Seven gets up as well, but Gem pulls him down again, "Aww Red, stay a while, you know what they say about all work and no play! We want to get to know you better, we've barely scratched the surface!" She says as you watch her slip her hand under his shirt, he shivers looking at her but doesn't pull away, "Meg, want to help me relax Red here a bit, it will be like old times?" He looks over to her, but she doesn't move, "No, you're pushing him, I won't, I'm not like you." "Seven, are you okay? If you have to go we will understand."

"No I'm fine, I can stay for a bit longer!" he replies, "Okay entertainment!" Meg states, "I will do my music, Takashi assures me it will all be set up and ready for me to test out in the morning, holograms and all!" Seven turns and looks at her, "Takashi?", "Yeah, he's custom built my whole set up, computers, the holograms, everything he is a godsend." "Short guy about 34, glasses, penchant for chocolate?" Seven asks, She nods, "You know him?" "Yeah he taught a series of classes that I took probably five years ago, before he retired." "Yeah he only does custom work now, but he found me through my music and wanted to build it for me, I had no clue, so he's been teaching me all he can. He's probably at the site, if you want to go say hi?"

"Ugggg boring, so Meg is doing music, me dancing, are you, Taylor and Ocean doing your thing?" "We can, your talking Hula right? Not the other!" you answer. "Sure and we have plenty of clothes, and the shoot is in the afternoon, so we'll need frick-n-frack there anyways to help.", "Umm about that, they are staying after this, here with me!" "Oh Really? Taylor, Ocean front and centre!" Gem yells. Taylor comes running and Ocean not far behind, "The Brat says you are planning on staying? Is this true?" Taylor looks at them, "Yeah we're sick of Japan and home is here, with Sugar and Aunt Cole." Ocean adds, "We mentioned it to you a thousand times over the last year, how much we wanted to come back and missed it here."

"Good that solves that problem!" Meg says, "Gem stop fucking around with them!", Gem starts laughing! "Sorry I just couldn't resist! This is our last shoot we're splitting up and doing our own things!" "I'm staying, Gem's going off to Budapest for a little while." "Sergio is there and we are going to work on my line, until I get bored! Might go visit the extendeds in Europe, who knows might even go see Dad." "Really?" you ask, knowing they like to prank and kid, "Serious, it's time, we are past out prime now, and we want to end on top. This way I can work on my music full time, and I'll be here next to you guys! Cole knows but we told her not to say!" Meg states.

Yoosung comes in and pulls you aside, "What did I miss?", "Meg is staying, they are both retiring after this photo shoot, and going their separate ways." Ocean brushes past you, heading to her room, she looks a bit upset. Back in the living room Taylor takes Yoosung aside to discuss his call to Zen you assume, the twins are talking to Seven. "Anyone hear from Janet?", "She called me on her last landing that she was heading back this way in the morning, with one of the Japanese Airlines." Meg says, while watching Gem touch Seven a bit inappropriately. "Oh I've invited some friends for tomorrow, Seven, and the rest of the fundraising group we are in."

"Oh is that how you met Red?", Gem asks, "Yes and Yoosung, Zen, Jaehee, Jumin and V." "Zen is a musical actor, and V is a well known photographer." Seven adds. "We know who they are, Taylor watches all Zen's musicals and we've met V before. It was a while ago, probably almost 4 years ago, teary blonde girl with him, extremely jealous when we were talking with him." Meg states. "Yeah I remember them, they had good hair, his was a pale turquoise and hers was sunshiny gold!" Gem adds. Her priorities make you shake your head, "But I don't remember this Zen character!" "I have a feeling you would get along well with him!" you say.

"Well I should probably go." Seven says, Gem of course pouts, "Will Takashi be at the party?" he asks Meg ignoring Gem. "I've asked him to stay, in case something goes wrong, but he hates parties, more than ten people in a room and he starts to hyperventilate." "Yes that sounds about right!", "How about you take me back and you can pop in to say Hi, that way I can see how far along he is. I wanted to go over my lists tonight anyways, make sure I have everything!" Seven checks his phone, "Yeah I have a bit of time, before they come looking for me."

"Exactly how many people have you two invited?" you ask. "I dunno probably a hundred or so?" Gem answers, "Don't worry maybe half will show up, we only have 20 confirmed so far, not counting the ones you invited." Meg adds as Seven helps her up. "See you all in the morning for Breakfast, don't dent the rental Gem!", "Whatever!" You can't help but chuckle inside at Gem sulking, Seven hugs you and tells you he will see you tomorrow. "MC, what did you want to give to Zen?" Yoosung comes out to ask. "See you tomorrow Yoosung!" Seven says as he pats him on the shoulder, while escorting Meg out.

"Bye Seven .... so MC what did you want to bring for Zen?", you think, "You know him better, you pick something out. But it can wait, come and sit for a bit." He nods and when he sits down on the sofa, you sit on his lap putting your arms around him. "Awww you two are so cute together!", "Gem!", "Sorry I just gotta take a selfie with you two." Snap "Like Zen!", "So who is this Zen, an actor?" Yoosung passes you your phone, "Show her the one he took of us Boxing Day." You scroll through and find it, and show her, "Mmm yummy, makes my teeth itch and mouth water. I'll take him, do you think he'd be opposed to biting and spanking to start?"

"Gem, if you really want to know you'll have to ask him yourself." you answer, "Are you okay over there Blondie?" Yoosung is bright red, "Fine!" he says quietly, Gem gets up laughing saying she's going to see if supper is ready yet. "MC, did she mean her or him biting and spanking." "If you hadn't noticed Gem is a bit more take charge, so probably her." His hand moves to your bottom, "Would you like that?", "I don't know, maybe, we could try?" He pulls you close for a kiss, "I really want to sit and talk later, about today, I'm sorry for my behaviour."

"Supper kiddos!", Taylor yells, he moves to get up but you kiss him again,"Yoosung, I don't want to lose you again." He hugs you closer, kissing you more. "I won't run away again, I won't give you any reason to ever lose me. I love you." Both your stomachs grumble, "Time to eat!" you say before he gives you another little kiss. "Come on guys it's getting cold!" Taylor says sticking his head in the living room.

Yoosung grabs the extra chair that Taylor had brought to the living room, and you see that Ra is carrying the one from their room. In the kitchen such a wonderful smell, "Oh my god this is so good, Tay I am going to miss your cooking like crazy! Mind you this will all go to my hips, I will definitely need to go work out after this!" Gem says. You and Yoosung exchange looks, you're sure he's thinking that she is so very much like Zen, just like you are. "Spaghetti Carbonara and garlic bread, it looks so good. Thanks Taylor!" you say. He's made a large pot of it, and three loaves of French bread done up as garlic bread, all toasty and cheesy.

You all sit down, Ra safely tucked in between you and Ocean, and Yoosung on the other side of you. The food is delicious, Yoosung even asks Taylor for the recipe, Gem ignores Ra, thankfully, but instead asks Yoosung about him. He answers politely, but is a bit on edge around her, you find out why when he takes your hand putting it in his crotch and you feel her foot rubbing against him. "So Gem, we need to talk, can you meet me in my room for a minute.", "But I'm not done!" "I think you are! We wouldn't want you to get fat would we! Be right back guys, finish eating!"

She goes ahead of you into your room, you close your door and sit next to her on the bed. "Gem, how long have you been single?", "Haha all my life!" "Okay when was the last time you had sex?", "I dunno a while I guess." "Gem I am going to be perfectly clear with you, Yoosung is mine, MINE! Do not touch, do not flirt, nothing along those lines!" She is looking down ashamed of herself, nervously twirling her long hair, "Sorry MC. .. I'm just feeling a bit lonely, I thought maybe Taylor and Ocean would be up to going with me on an adventure, but now I'll be alone again. I wasn't sure how serious you were about him." "Gem I am very serious about him, I love him! And so you know, Ocean feels the same about Ra!"

"Oh, and the Seven guy?", "He's a friend, and so is Zen who you'll meet later if you want!" "So there's nothing going on with Ocean and this Seven guy? Cause she gave me quite the look, when I was touching him, almost a death glare. But yeah, this Zen guy is hot! Wish I could see more of his body!", "Ask Yoosung and Taylor about him! But we have to talk about Ocean and Ra now. He's not like us, he can't handle crowds and stuff, he's just got out of a really bad situation. He was hooked on something but is better now, especially with Ocean's support. Do you think maybe we can do something to help him out a bit!"

She's still looking down, but you hear a sniffle, and see a few tears leaking from her eyes. "No wonder Ocean was all momma bear over him, she's perfect to help him, she's been there! Here I was hoping she might share like Taylor did every now and then, but I guess not! Even Meg had the whole relationship thing with her group. Mine was a mess, I'm too jealous, can't stand other girls in a relationship. With you or Ocean it would of been different, being family and all - Meg and I use to share but... fuck I need a man or two!" "Sorry Gem, none of the ones here are available! So again about the party and Ra, do you think we can maybe limit the alcohol a bit?" "I doubt that but I can probably limit his exposure to it, or see if they will make him virgin drinks! I'm so sorry, I feel like an idiot now, do you think you can forgive me?", "Of course, we are family!" you say pulling her into a hug!

When you go back to finish your meal, Gem apologizes to the group, poor Yoosung is blushing furiously. She asks them about Zen and Taylor shows her a bunch more pictures, she's finally acting a bit more on the normal side, even offering to do the dishes. Yoosung and Taylor stay with her to pack up the leftovers and talk to her about Zen. Ra and Ocean ask to speak with you in their room, there you tell them what you told Gem about Ra's situation. He visibly relaxes after hearing this, "Ocean can I talk to you alone for a sec?", "No it's okay whatever you have to say Cloud can hear."

"Gem was saying that you were giving her the death glare when she had her hands all over Seven.", "Ocean?", Ra asks. "It's nothing, I can just see you in him, that's all I can't help how my body reacts I want you, and when I saw her with her hands all over him, I saw you and was jealous!" "That's why when you came back..", "I'm sorry, I can't help it... forgive me Cloud!" He holds her tight in his arms, you nod and leave them be to talk it out.

Walking down the hall, Yoosung comes and grabs you up, kissing you. "I almost can't believe it's the same person, whatever you said to her changed her. I swear you are Magic MC!", "Thanks, so what time are we expected at Zen's?", "Not for another hour or so, want to talk now?" You nod and head to the bedroom, locking the door, "MC, I don't want this to keep happening, us having these misunderstandings. I know I am sensitive to subjects about my age, money, my studies and Rika. I just want to be a good man for you, someone to spend your life with. I love you so much and we haven't even really gone on a real date yet!"

You smile at him, "I love you too, and your age is not an issue for me, and you are being quite mature right now, money is a sore spot for most people, but you did ask me to help with that, and I will. Along with your studies, I will try to help as much as I can, and I'm sure maybe Taylor, Ocean or Ra would be willing to help too, as for the last one, she is a sore spot for me too, as you were constantly comparing me to her." He kisses you pushing you down on the bed, "I know the difference, and I love you, I will try to do my best to never mention her to you again." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

  
He kisses your neck and nibbles on your earlobes, "Can I bite you MC, please just a little one.", "Yes" you answer breathlessly. Moving your sweater off your shoulder he kisses your lips then moves down your neck to your exposed shoulder and he bites you, just a soft bite. "Ohh More" you say, as it feels good and is turning you on, he obliges you moving over and biting a bit harder. Your body arches under him, "Mmmm you like it?", "Mmm tease!" you reply back, "That is one of the most fun things to do to you. The cute noises you make, and it makes me so hard when you beg. I'm hard right now for you MC!" he says before he bites again.

As much as you would really like to, you know you probably shouldn't, but you remember something Ocean said about the lube. "Yoosung can I try something?", "You don't want to..", "I just wanted to try, something Ocean told me about." He smiles and kisses you again, "What was it?", he says grinding himself against your core. A whimper escapes your lips, "I .. I want to taste you.", "You can kiss me all you want.", he goes to kiss you again but you stop him. "No, taste YOU, in my mouth." you say reaching for him in the area you mean. "Ohhhhh um you, .. you want to do that to me?" he says sitting up. "I've never before, and Ocean gave us flavoured lube to try out too. If you don't want me to.."

"Most guys want that MC, but are you sure?", you shyly nod yes, "You'll stop if you're uncomfortable?", you nod again. He helps you up, kissing you tenderly, and undoing his pants, "You are sure?", "You want me to right?" Stopping and holding your face in his hands, "Yes, but I don't want to... hm ... yes, I very much want that.", "I want to taste you, and make you feel good." You kneel down in front of him, and help him pull down his pants and boxers, freeing his very aroused member.

He sits back down on the bed, leaning over and kissing you again, he closes his eyes as you begin rubbing him, like he showed you. Sticking your tongue out you lick the head, he shudders and his eyes open wide, "More please" he pants out. You pretend he is like ice cream and lick the head and sides, he falls back on the bed moaning. Ocean had said about having him in her mouth, like ice cream or a lollipop, sucking on him. So you open your mouth and put the head in, closing your mouth around him. "Ohhh" this time you pretend he's like a lollipop running your tongue along him inside your mouth, and sucking a bit, "MC, more" he manages to say. Not exactly sure what to do you try seeing how much of him will fit in your mouth, but you gag, and back up, removing him from your mouth. He looks at you, "Sorry, I don't know what you want." you say to him, with tears forming in your eyes.

"That was good sweet heart, it felt really good, we can try again some other time." he says crouching down to hold you tight. "I want to try again!" you say, "No it's enough, I don't want you sick or anything." Such a sweet boyfriend, but you feel bad, you wanted to make him feel good. He kisses you and makes you look at him, "No more tears today, I want my happy girlfriend back." You give him a little smile, "MC", you move to hug him, "Shh It's okay! Probably better off not doing this right after eating. But MC it did feel really good, thank you."

You sit on the floor that way for a bit, in silence, him comforting you, rubbing your back. "I worried about you today too.", he says, "I worried that I had lost you, that you would just say to never come back. That you couldn't love me anymore. I also worried that I had left you unprotected, and maybe the hacker would steal you away. That, I was really worried about the most, I could handle you ending us, or hating me, but not you disappearing into the night, or someone hurting you just because of the RFA."

"I love you, now and always!" you whisper to him, "I wish I could go out and buy a ring and make you mine forever!" "Yoosung!", he pulls you tight against him, "I know we haven't even been officially seeing each other for a week yet but, I want you to be my one and only girlfriend. I can't imagine doing these things or even wanting to with anyone else, only you. I hope you'll wait because someday I will have a ring and I will ask you that very important question. I need you MC, in my life, you make things brighter, happier and more full. You are always surprising me, keeping me on my toes." "Yes.. I will say yes, I will wait for that day, I love you. If you could only see yourself how I see you, you would understand why I need you. You are my bright ray of pure sunshine so warm and comforting, and full of love."

Knock knock, "Leaving in ten, get a move on!" Gem says at the door. You hug once more then straighten yourselves up, Yoosung checks his phone, "MC, I see calls and texts from you, a few calls from numbers I don't know, five from Seven, two each from Jumin and Jaehee, three from Zen." "I didn't know they called and texted you too, sorry!", "No, it's nice to know that you all care!" You look at the 'other' numbers, "I think that's Ocean and Ra's numbers!", "That makes sense!" he replies.

Joining the others in the apartment entryway, Taylor with a bag full of food! "Tay, how much are you feeding him?", "He is one of my favourite actors, only a few dishes. And I made a little nibble platter for all of us while we are there!" "I would seriously like to nibble on him, if you know what I mean!" Gem says winking. Ocean and Ra, come out he's holding his arm. "Is something wrong?" you ask, they both laugh, "Ocean started on her other gift to me, changing my tattoo!" "Okay so Taylor, Ocean and her sweetie in one vehicle and the Brat and hers with me in the hummer!"

As we go to the vehicles, "Sugar where's your car?", Ocean asks, "I know you had it last year when we were here.", "It's too much trouble for just me, Sora couldn't drive, so I left it home with Mom the other Christmas. With all of you here now I can see if Mom or Dad can bring it in, or if someone goes with Taylor to bring Sora's things, to bring it back." "We will worry about that later, lets go!" Taylor says. "Sorry Brat, you are in the back, Blondie gets shotgun to show me where to go!"

Soon enough we are at Zen's place, it's bigger than Yoosung's but not as big as your apartment. After introductions, and the others get comfortable in the living room,he takes you and Yoosung aside for a moment. "MC I just wanted to see about you and Yoosung here. What happened?" "We are fine Zen, I had a problem with my phone, and MC couldn't get in touch with me. Everything is fine now." "I see, and is Yoosung behaving with you MC?", "Always!" you say holding onto his arm, deciding to play innocent but push the issue "But I wonder, when Gem saw your pictures she asked if you would be into biting and spanking, maybe you should be careful around her, she must think you are naughty to deserve a spanking, right Yoosung." "I guess so, and I think she mentioned the biting because maybe she thought you were a vampire in one of the pictures Taylor showed her, Zen are you okay?"

He is pale and staring at Gem with quite an intense look, "Yeah, um okay!", he says, you look at Yoosung and smile. He winks back at you, "Zen do you have any drinks?" Taylor asks coming in the kitchen, "Sorry, drinks yes, I have a bit, didn't realize so many people were coming over." "We can run to the store and get a few things, if you like!" you offer. "Thank you, there's a store about two blocks away, Yoosung do you remember where?", "Yup!", he answers. "Brat will you pick me up something too?" Gem asks, "Anything in particular?", "If there's any of that cosmic dancer by Ark, I'll take some, it was real good the last get together, to bad you passed out, lightweight!" "I'll get some juice and stuff for those of us who shouldn't drink alcohol.", Ocean and Ra offer to go with us.

Gem and Zen have hit it off right away, and are flirting hard with each other. Taylor is just watching as if it were one of his favourite dramas, while you leave. Yoosung shows you the way, as you all walk he tries to talk to Ra, they end up having a decent conversation about gaming and movies. When you get to the store, you ask Yoosung and Ra to go get some juice and whatever else they might want to drink while you take Ocean look for Gem's drink.

While the guys are away you ask her about what you had tried to do with Yoosung earlier, she of course laughs at you, but explains it to you in a lot more detail. You find Gem's drinks quickly, meet the guys at the register, and after you pay go back to Zen's place. Taylor is talking to Zen when you get back, "Where's Gem?", "Bathroom!" he answers, "Drinks!" you say loudly towards that direction. When she comes out, she is ecstatic that you got exactly what she wanted, "Thanks!" she says as she grabs one to drink. Zen informs everyone that he has the next few days off, as the director unexpected got called out of town, so he will definitely be attending the party tomorrow night.

The next two hours you watch Gem and Zen get extremely drunk, as they are almost in some kind of competition with each other. Both of them talking about the alcohol contents of different beers and such. Taylor comes and whispers in your ear, "This is just like that drama where they both get drunk as an excuse to sleep with each other, but this is better than TV. MC, I asked Zen to get me tickets to his new show, for a birthday present for Jaehee, he offered them up for free because they were for her, but .. I feel it would be more from him then, not me!" "So the lunch went well?", you ask.

"Well once security called her to let me up, there was only one bump in the road.", "Oh?" "Yes, Jumin. He came to meet me as well, and then, kinda never left. He was on his phone a few times, so we did get to talk, but he kept asking me if I was really your cousin. I had to show him pictures of you, Aunt Cole, with us, along with one of the reunion pics. And what was the extremely cute pic you sent her of me?" "Can I show you tomorrow?" you ask. "It doesn't really matter, she decided it would be polite to walk me out and we ended up kissing in the elevator the whole way down. After we ditched Jumin of course." "Really, Jaehee, Jaehee Kang?", "I can be quite persuasive!" he says with a smirk and a wink. "Good for you!" you tell him.

He wanders off, and Yoosung comes to snuggle, "Ocean and Ra want to go soon, she's tired." "You seem to be getting along well with them, I'm glad." "Ocean is sweet, like you and Ra is really quiet, but seems nice! I hope they like me!" Turning you kiss him, "Why wouldn't they!" Gem walks over, "We are gonna leave soon, Ocean's tired!" "I don't want to go yet!" she says pouting, and stomping her foot, Zen comes up behind her. "What are you talking about?" he asks, you explain about Ocean being tired, and Gem not wanting to go.

"Oh I see!" he says sounding a bit disappointed, "I'll stay and take her back to the hotel later, the only thing is I promised Jaehee I would call her at ten. But I can sit in one of the vehicles and talk to her." Taylor says. Gem and Zen are both smiling brightly, "Fine, so we will see you for breakfast at the hotel, then you have your photo shoot, practice and then party time!" you remind her. Gem hugs you, and Ocean, you get the keys and offer to drive back to the apartment in the SUV. Zen waves along with Taylor as you leave, "Drive Carefully!", Zen yells.

Ra snuggles Ocean in the back seat, her eyes are closed so she really must be tired. You are back soon enough and he carries her in, you catch him smiling down at her, "Goodnight!" you whisper. You and Yoosung go to your room, "I don't know about you but I'm a bit tired myself", "Yeah, tired!" he says yawning. Giving him a hug, you both then start getting undressed for bed, once you are done he is watching you still in his boxers and t-shirt. "MC?", he gulps, "Hmmmm", "Are you wearing anything to bed?" "Yoosung, won't it just come off anyways, whether it's tonight or in the morning. I thought you liked my body?" He blushes but agrees and ends up crawling in bed naked with you anyways.

He pulls you close in bed, kissing you gently, "My body wants you but, I am so tired, can we maybe later after a bit of sleep." you tell him. "Sure, Goodnight MC, sweet dreams.", you giggle, "The sweetest dream of all is right here next to me!" He kisses you again but then just holds you while you drift off to sleep. Later you wake up to the apartment door closing, Taylor must be back. Looking over to your alarm clock, you see it's 2:30, wow what had they been doing the whole time. You are kinda glad you didn't have to spend all night competing with Zen and Gem talking about themselves, poor Taylor.

You settle back down against Yoosung, he's so comfy and cute as he sleeps. You hug him tight, and when he turns into your hug, you feel something else. He is hard again, should you dare to try it again? Maybe it would be easier without him watching, you touch him there and he sighs, and that makes up your mind for you. You are going to try again! Moving out of his arms, turning lower on your bed, touching him again, like he showed you. Tentatively licking him at first, then you do what Ocean described, and you hear him gasp loudly.

"MC, mmmm" he stammers, as you continue, he lays down flat on his back now, his hips move to intensify what you are doing, you gag a bit but keep going. Taking him a bit deeper, "ohh", taking that as a good sign you continue, a little more each time. When he starts touching you, you hesitate and almost stop, "Please keep going!", he says breathlessly. When you "mmm" acknowledgement, he moans again, as you continue he gets more hands on, touching you, it was a light caress on your back at first. Now he's rubbing you with his fingers and hands all over your bottom, making you more wet for him, making you moan now. He matches your rhythm up and down on him, with his fingers in and out of you, and it feels so good, making you want to take him deeper.

"Oh oh MC, stop!", you wonder if you've done something wrong, "mmmmm", and then he arches up deeper down your throat, and you feel something else. He pulls you off him, and you feel it all in your mouth and now all over you. "I'm so sorry, MC!", he says, wiping you off with the sheet, holding you, you swallow automatically. The taste and texture is a bit odd but not the worst thing you had ever tried. "MC I am so sorry!", he says continuing to wipe you off, "It's okay, that was what was supposed to happen, wasn't it? or did I do something wrong?" Stopping he hugs then kisses you, "You did everything perfectly, it felt so good. I needed to touch you too, I just didn't expect you to .. "

"You taste sweet but salty, and the texture was odd but I've eaten worse!", he laughs, "MC what made you decide to do this in the middle of the night?" "I heard Taylor come home and it woke me. I hugged you and when you hugged me back in your sleep, I could feel your hardness, so I touched you like you showed me and then well .." "You didn't have to?", "I know but I wanted to make you feel good, I think it helped that I couldn't look at you, because I was really nervous the first time." "How you were was fine, it made it easier for me to pleasure you at the same time. Maybe next time I will taste you!" He pulls you back down to cuddle, good thing the room is dark or else he would see how dark you are blushing.

"We should probably try and get some more sleep, tomorrow is a big day." you say, "But now I'm wide awake, all of me!" he says moving your hand down to his hardness. "Did you want to try the lube?" you ask, "Sure", he says, turning over to reach in the drawer. Ocean had even let you taste them, when she showed you, one was mint and the other watermelon. He finally finds one, handing it to you, "Did you want me to do that to you again?" "Only if you want to, I want to taste you as well." Sitting back up you squirt some lube in your hands, pass it back to Yoosung and rub your hands together to warm it and bend forward, placing the lube all over his hardness.

"That feels good!" he says, so you bend forward again to lick and taste him, mmmm watermelon, as you begin licking, stroking, and twirling your tongue around him, you hear him open the lube and put some on his hands. Moments later he is rubbing it all over your sensitive areas, "MC put one of your legs on the other side of me!" With him in your mouth you manage a "mmmmm", but attempting what he asks is harder than expected. He ends up moving you how he wanted you in any case, and when he starts licking you, you moan loudly almost forgetting what you were doing.

Adding his fingers to the mix, makes you take him deeper, the combination of the lube he put on you and your own wetness, making them slide in and out effortlessly. This is making you want sex even more, when he sucks hard on your clit you just about lose it. Sitting up, "Yoosung please I need..", luckily he stops and you move yourself forward onto his hardness. "MC no, we need protection." he says, but you are already mounting him, letting him hit deep inside. "Yoosung this feels so good!", "MC, oh my god." His hands on your hips, guiding your movements, and meeting each of yours. In no time you are about to explode, "Yoosung!", "Oh MC!", "I'm almost there." You feel your body tighten, as you climax, then go limp and slump over to the wall side of your bed. "MC, are you okay?" he asks sitting up, he's already removed himself from you and is holding you, but you can't seem to catch your breath.

Finally when you can breathe again, you tell him you're good, "You scared me!" He pulls you back down to the bed and cuddles you, "That felt really good but MC, I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet, so you have to wait for protection.", "Sorry Yoosung!", "It's Okay, it felt really good without it, almost too good! I love you!", "I love you too, we should get some sleep!" "You're sure your okay?", "Mmmm I just couldn't catch my breath, all good now." He kisses you then hold you until you both fall back asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

  
He wakes you up with kisses and tickles, "The others are up, I can hear them moving around!", "Mmmm just snuggle with me more, and sleep!" you mumble. "But weren't we supposed to meet up with your cousins for breakfast?", "What time is it?" you ask, not wanting to open your eyes. "Almost 10", that opens your eyes, "What?", "Sorry just kidding it's almost 9" You swat at him playfully, "grrr", "MC come on get up, let's go take a shower!", "Okay!" you say yawning. "So what is this routine that you are preforming?", you laugh and explain that Gem taught dance routines to all of you as children and growing up she would help your trio of Taylor, Ocean, and you out with it for the reunions. The last few ones you sang, and danced, Taylor played and Ocean danced. "Wow you can sing and dance too, I mean I heard you sing yesterday and it was beautiful!" You can't help but laugh, "It's just for fun, we do something like this every time we get together so it's tradition. The reunion we had when Ocean was in rehab, we did karaoke but it wasn't as fun!"

Getting up and out of bed, you strip the sheets off the bed, and throw some clothes on for the sake of decency, then head to the bathroom, sheets in tow. Ocean and Ra are in the kitchen having coffee, and wave, Taylor must still be asleep, he only got back home really late. Yoosung starts the shower as you load the washer, then you join him. It's only a quick shower with you each washing each other, he really enjoys when you make him kneel so you can wash his hair. Soon enough you are washed and dried, and in clean clothes, you start the laundry and grab clean sheets, hoping to remember that you might need to either keep a towel in your room or buy a new set of sheets or two!

After Yoosung helps you make your bed, you both go out to the kitchen, as you begin to make yourself a cup of coffee, Ocean asks what time Taylor got back. "I heard him come back around 2:30, who knows what they were doing.", Ocean laughs, "My god, I'm not sure which of the two, love themselves more! I'm surprised they didn't selfie or Instagram everything!" Yoosung laughs at that one, "But the real question is do you think they are a match or too alike? Because they were flirting a lot last night!" "Not sure, Gem's relationships never last, but Taylor was with them longer he might be able to tell us more."

"Should we wake him up? We probably should be going soon." you ask, "Yeah, I'm gonna go jump on top of him!", "Ohh we could hit the pots and pans!" you suggest. "What are you guys talking about?" Taylor says coming in the kitchen. "Nothing" you and Ocean say at the same time, the guys laugh, "Some kind of a joke?" he says looking at them. "No" you both reply again together, Taylor gives you both an odd look, "So Taylor how late did you stay to Zen's last night?" Yoosung asks him. "Not too long actually, when I called Jaehee she was working late, and so I decided to let Gem and Zen have some alone time, told her to call me when she needed a ride home and went to bring Jaehee some coffee!"

You all stare at him for a minute, "Umm so when did she call?", you ask, "She never did, texted me she was staying over and to pick her up on the way to breakfast!" "Zen does have a spare room there."Yoosung informs you, "Oh no she wanted him bad, was practically pushing me out the door, when I said I was gonna bring Jaehee some coffee." You and Ocean laugh, Taylor just shakes his head "Think it'll last?" Ocean ask, "Hell NO, she just wanted some candy, and he was available. I can almost guarantee that she will ignore him tonight. But it was damn hilarious and entertaining to watch." "Guys we should give them the benefit of the doubt, and you should never bet on feelings, love finds you when you least expect it!" you say looking at Yoosung.

"Ever the optimist, Sugar you can't just expect everyone to fall in love!", Taylor says ruffling your hair. "So did you make out with Jaehee last night?" you ask, Yoosung blushes bright red, while Ocean pulls Ra out to pack clothing for the night! "That's different!", "How ?" you counter, "Uggggg, you know what she's like!", "People change, every day. You never know when one little thing will change your life forever." "Fine I give up, it's too early for this and I'm still tired. Let me change and grab my stuff and we will head out"

You and Yoosung pack your bags for the night, including condoms. "Listen, if they ever make you feel uncomfortable, any of them, let me know. These reunions can sometimes be unpredictable, so my only tip for you is trust yourself, and just remember I'll be right next to you and I love you." "I love you too, but it's just food, drink, and entertainment, right?" "Sometimes the twins like to put people on the spot, they like to play games. I just worry that somehow they are going to end up giving both you and Ra, a hard time over us girls."

He comes right over and hugs you, "It will be fine, plus the RFA will be there too.", "Yes and that is great for you, but I feel bad for poor Ra, when we preform he will be all alone, and well he's still having a hard time!" "I can be there for him, I want to be his friend. I admit he would of scared me, if the first time I hadn't seen him was sleeping peacefully in your arms. He looked so innocent then, and he's so quiet, sometimes I think I'm bothering him." "I really think he needs a friend, and I think you are wonderful and would be a great friend to him. Eventually he will open up more, you just have to give him time."

You give him a little kiss, and finish tidying up the room, then go out to meet the others. "We ready to roll?" Taylor asks, "Sure, so who in what vehicles?" "Doesn't matter, Gem just texted me that Zen is bringing her there!" You look at him, "Oh really." He just looks down, "Doesn't mean anything!", you can tell he's waiting for you to rub it in, so instead. Whispering in his ear, "Make sure you get a nice room for tonight, and maybe Jaehee will stay over." he smiles and kisses the top of your head, "Thanks Sugar!" Yoosung is giving you a strange smile, Ocean then says, "We should drop the Hummer off at the airport for Janet, just in case she needs a ride to the hotel. You know what it's like there to try and get a ride or rental." You all agree that's a great idea, and Ocean texts Janet to let her know and will leave the keys with airport security!

Soon enough you are all on your way to the airport where Taylor parks and Ocean runs the keys in. Yoosung looks a bit jealous of Ra in the back seat with both of us girls, but enjoys sitting in the front for the view. At the hotel Meg is there waiting to show you all to the lounge where you will be having breakfast/brunch. "Wow this place is enormous and gorgeous!" Ocean says walking in, Gem and Zen are sitting down at a small table, already talking. "Good morning Guys!" you say to them, "Good morning" they both reply smiling with a little blush. "Good now is everyone hungry?" Meg asks, a murmur of yeses is heard from our group. "Is this a private lounge? I don't see any other customers." you say looking around.

Gem pulls you aside, while telling the others "Sit down, and get comfy the food will be out in a bit." She walks you to a side door, where she pushes it open a crack, saying "Bring it all out!" then moving you farther along to a small table. Motioning for you to sit, "MC, this is my place, this floor, the one below and two above, not to mention the parking garage attached." You know she's serious as she doesn't call you Brat. "Yours Meg?", "This lounge will be open for meals during the day, but be a club at night to showcase my music. Up one level is the VIP lounge, with my special system, but the floor opens up to see down to this level for the club use. One level down is private rooms for friends and family to stay at, and the top level is for me, my room, kitchen etc..".

"Wow Meg, how long have you been planning all of this?" She looks at you, smiling "Since you started University! You were so excited, and it made me miss being with family. I mean I'm always with Gem but I'm at the point where I need more, more stability, more time for me and what I love. I took some of the money I saved, and invested, and asked a close friend to do this for me, he owns the building and the hotel on the lower levels, but I own the top four floors. He made sure I had a wonderful kitchen, fully staffed, also a wait staff, your mom Colette helped me pick the menu items, and has also been in constant contact with my friend helping with staffing and aesthetics." "Mom knew the whole time?", "Yup, we plan on opening and catering to exclusive clients, even had a meeting scheduled for today to showcase the place but pushed it off till Monday. I wanted my family to see it first!"

You begin tearing up, "This is great Meg, and so beautiful." you get up and hug her. "Oh MC, just don't tell the others, Gem knows but Ocean and Tay have no idea. I've taken part of their pay, when they worked for us and invested it here as well, so they will have shares and be part owners, along with you, Janet and Gem." "But I didn't give you any money!", "No but Cole did in your name, your mother wanted it to be the cousins. She also understood about not including Junho in the party, but he does have a minor share, but only because he's your brother." You hug her tightly, "Thank you, Thank you, thank you!"

This is wonderful news, and an investment for Junho too, hopefully that will be good as he will probably need it with a baby on the way. And the meeting, should you tell her about Jumin? "Meg, one of our friends that we invited to the party tonight, was supposed to be here today for that meeting, Jumin Han from C&R International." "Well I guess he will get a special sneak preview. Your other friend Seven, Red he stayed for most of the night last night. He met up with Takashi and they worked together, while I did my checks, I fell asleep on one of the lounges upstairs when I woke up, his jacket was over me, and they were still working. I told them both to go get some sleep, but he was fascinated with the holographic projector and insisted on finishing that first. I took Takashi to one of the rooms downstairs, and when I came back he admitted that he had left for a bit while I was asleep, to go finish some of his own work, but was so intrigued he had to come back. Anyways he's up there passed out on one of the lounges, wrapped up in one of Grandmere's fluffy quilts."

"Should I go wake him up for breakfast? or let him sleep?", "He's fine, just checked on him before you all showed up. Takashi is still sleeping too, now go try some of the food, I want your opinion. I plan on telling Tay and Ocean tomorrow at breakfast, so keep it to yourself till then." You nod affirmative while watching a team of chefs roll out an assortment of hot and cold foods, the aromas are heavenly, she laughs "Let's go join the others." She sits with Taylor, and you sit at a larger table with Yoosung, Ocean and Ra.

"Help yourselves to breakfast!", the head chef says, you look and there is quite the assortment, meats, cheeses, an omelette station, French toast, pancakes, waffles, a hot drink bar, and a cold one as well. Ocean grabs Ra and heads for the food, "Mmmmm Bacon!", she says loudly, you hear him laugh and call her his little carnivore. Yoosung looks at you, so together you go, and take a bit of almost everything, he says that if he's still hungry after he will try the omelette bar. You smile at him remembering his yummy omelette that he made for the both of you at his apartment that first morning. "I'm going to get some coffee, do you want something?" you say setting your food down, "Can you get me some juice?" Yoosung asks. "Sugar can you get me a cappuccino, sweet please!" Ocean asks as she bites into a breakfast sausage, "If you make it I will help you carry them back." Ra says getting up.

You both walk over and you tell him that Seven is upstairs asleep, and you are wondering how he will handle tonight. "It has been seven years almost eight since he's seen me, there is a chance he wouldn't recognize me." "But will you be okay?", "As long as Ocean is near, or you, I will be fine!" You make Ocean her cappuccino and yourself your coffee, while Ra helps by getting Yoosung and himself juice. "Thanks for being nice to Yoosung and all, he really wants to be your friend.", "He does seem nice, he suits you. I didn't think so at first but now I see it, I hope he makes you as happy as Ocean makes me.", "He does, I love him very much!" "I will try and talk to him more." "Thank you Ra!" He nods taking his drink and Ocean's back to the table, while I finish mine and bring Yoosung's to him.

"MC you have to try this." Yoosung says as you get back to the table, holding out a spoon of something. He feeds you and it's delicious and slightly familiar, "This is good, and familiar, but I can't place it." "It should be familiar it taste just like your Mom's French toast!" Ocean says. "Wow if your mom makes ones as good as a professional than you must of been one lucky child growing up!" Yoosung adds. "Aunt Colette was trained as a chef actually, she took that and art!" Ocean informs Yoosung. "Sorry I always had mine with my syrup! And she was trained but was never a real chef, she became a mom right after they got married, and cooked at the inn and at home but never as a paid job."

"That's why you're so organized and love cooking so much." he says looking at you, you nod yes and begin eating your food. Everything is wonderful, with a lot of familiar tastes, Mom must of tweaked some of these recipes. Looking around you see Gem and Zen are enjoying their breakfast, also holding hands under the table. Meg seems on edge, only picking at her food, Taylor is also fidgety but eating and enjoying the food. Ocean, Ra and Yoosung have all gotten up to get more, you are almost full but can probably handle another coffee.

"Red you're awake!" you hear Meg say, "Pull up a chair and join us for breakfast!" "Hey Seven, try the French toast it's so good!" Yoosung adds, as he gets himself more and is waiting on an omelette as well. You look and Ra stiffens again, and Ocean is just staring at Seven, he is looking towards them, but Meg gets up and leads him to her table grabbing an extra chair. "Too bad this place didn't have a big communal table for all of us to sit at together!" Taylor says still eating. Meg just looks at him and nods, "Sit here and I'll get you a plate." she says to Seven.

"So how did your lunch with Jaehee go?" you hear Seven ask Taylor, "Now don't be jealous Red, just cause I didn't cook for you. Thought we were gonna be friends?", "We are Taylor, but I was really wondering how it went?" You look over and Taylor has a large smile on his face, "Pretty darn good, and the sendoff was the best part. Not to mention bringing her coffee last night!" "Oh really?", "No I can't say more, it's not polite to kiss and tell!" "Jaehee, our Jaehee, Jaehee Kang?" you hear Zen ask. "My Jaehee Kang!" Taylor says with a big smirk on his face. "So did you see Jumin?", "Yeah and for some odd reason he wouldn't leave us alone, but we ditched him when I was leaving. Did you know there was an executive elevator there." "There's no way not our Jaehee!" Zen says, "You do realize she's a beautiful woman under all those awful clothes and fake glasses." Taylor counters. That shuts both Seven and Zen up for a little while.

The others arrive back at our table and Yoosung gives them an odd look when Ocean and Ra trade spots, so that Ra is back to the others and next to him. "Yoosung tell me more about your LOLOL guild.", "Really?" he says not quite believing that Ra is asking about his most favourite game and his guild. Ra nods and his eyes flash to me, I know now it's two birds with one stone, avoiding Seven and getting closer to Yoosung. Smiling at them both, you ask Ocean if she needs another cappuccino, she nods yes while making a bacon and sausage sandwich between waffles, you go get them while they talk.

Conversations are flowing steadily across the room, and you just sit and listen to little bits of each, like Gem and Zen are talking about how she is going to Budapest in a few weeks to work on her lingerie line 'Saints and Sinners'. You wonder if maybe the ones she sent you were samples? Taylor is not talking instead he is texting someone, maybe Jaehee, while Seven and Meg are talking about her new setup, how intricate it is. "Takashi said he was finished but wasn't feeling well, and was going back to bed when I woke up." Seven says, Meg asks him if he will come with her to test it out again after he's finished eating.

Looking around again you notice all the bags piled up near the entryway, "Meg hey, did you say there are rooms for us downstairs?", "Yup, Gem can show you, there are eight rooms, plus she has one up top not far from mine! Takashi already has his room, it will be locked. Plus the lounges in the VIP area are pretty comfy!" "And what time is your photo shoot?" you ask, this time Gem replies, "Starts at 1:30, on the top level in the gym, Frick and Frack we will need a hand as usual, so be there at 1, thanks!" "Oh Ocean, I was wondering, after the shoot could you buzz off my sides and cut some of the length, since it's my last shoot I no longer have to look like Gem as much!" Meg says. Ocean brightens, "Ohhh can I add some colour too?", "Mmmm only the temporary stuff, I have some meetings on Monday, so you know!" "I should still have some, or I can always use drink mix, mmmm grape or watermelon would look nice, plus smell so good!" Meg smiles and nods over at you all as she and Seven walk off to test out her new equipment.

The wait staff comes and collects all the dishes and asks if anyone wants more, you see how much food is left over and you wonder what they are going to do with it all, you get up and ask one of the waiters, he goes to get the head chef for you to talk to. "Yes Miss, Stephen said you were inquiring on what is to happen to all this leftover food. Did you have a suggestion?", "There's a homeless shelter about four blocks away, they would probably appreciate anything you give them, I myself would package it up and have it another day but I understand restaurant quality is different than at home." "Sorry to ask you this, but are you Colette's daughter?" "Actually I am, why?", "She asked the same thing, about three months ago when we said about serving a buffet breakfast, but she did not have a solution for me, but it seems as if you do. We will do as you ask, and take all the leftovers there, thank you Miss." "Just MC, no miss or anything plain MC." "Alright MC and you may call me Chef Jacques, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask for me directly."

As you walk back to the table, Yoosung asks you what you were talking to the chef about, "I asked what they were going to do with all the leftover food, it would be a shame to throw it all away. They asked if I had any suggestions, and I remembered that there is a homeless shelter about four blocks away. Hana was living there for a while last year before I got her a full time job at the cafe." They all look at you, as if you have a second head, "MC, I never would of thought of any of it, that they might of been throwing the food away, or that maybe a shelter could use it". Yoosung says. Ra smiles at you, a real and genuine smile that even reaches his eyes, "That's MC, always thinking of others. You could of told them we would take it all home!" Ocean says. "Yes but that would of only been a temporary solution for us, plus remember most likely we will have this for breakfast again tomorrow morning."

"I think it's a great idea, and I hope that they continue to donate to them." Zen adds, "I myself was homeless once, when I ran away from home, before I started working." You look at him, "I didn't know that Zen." "I don't talk about that part of my life much." He is a lot deeper than you first thought, you had always suspected that there was more to him than he showed, this just proves it. "I would love for you to tell me more about it sometime, if you want." "Maybe, someday MC." "Ok I guess it's time for me to show you the rooms, so grab your gear and let's get going!"Gem says abruptly.

We all grab our bags and follow her to another elevator where we go down one floor. "This is the family wing, where we have eight rooms, the other wing is for the workers who if they need to stay, like Meg's Japanese tech guy. So go ahead and pick a room for tonight! When you're done and settled in you can take this same elevator back up to the restaurant area, the VIP floor above that or the penthouse above that. We will be in the penthouse for the photo shoot, so see ya later!" Gem says grabbing Zen by the hand and taking him back in the elevator.

Taylor runs and looks through all the rooms quickly and settles on one, Ocean lets Ra pick for them. "Yoosung why don't you pick for us" you say, he gives you a kiss "No lets pick together." he says. You walk and look in the rooms, all of them are really extravagant, "You guys should pick the room next to ours!" Ocean says, "Sure why not!" Yoosung answers. So you go and looks at the ones next to them and pick the one with blue tones throughout the room. "Wow this looks expensive!" Yoosung whispers, you laugh, "Then let's try not to break anything!" Taylor, yells from the hallway that he is heading upstairs to check the other levels out. "Can we just stay here for a bit?" he asks, "That sounds great." you answer hugging him.

You spend the next hour lounging on the bed snuggled up talking, kissing and touching. "Don't be angry but I was a bit jealous when you wanted to know more about Zen.", "Yoosung what can I do to prove to you that you are the only one I want?" He looks down in defeat, "I don't know, I mean in my heart I know you love me, I just worry that someday someone else will catch your eye and you'll want them instead." You kiss him, "Don't you realize I feel the same way, I was very nervous introducing you to Gem and Meg. They are models and I mean who can compete with that, I worried you would find them more appealing than plain old me." He hugs you tightly, "I guess we are both being silly then right?", "I only want you, Yoosung and nobody else. I will tell you every day, along with how much I love you if I have to, and I will do it gladly with a giant smile on my face, because it's true." "MC I love you too" he says before he gives you another sweet and gentle kiss.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

  
Before his kisses deepen into more there is a knock at your door, "Sugar lets all go up and check out the place." Yoosung looks a bit disappointed but is eager to explore. "We will be here all night, don't worry!" he answers your comment with a kiss to your forehead before helping you up. As you take the elevator up two floors to the VIP lounge, Yoosung asks Ra what he is wearing tonight, "Ocean found me a great red dress shirt with a black dragon on it and a leather vest to wear over, and I'll most likely just wear my black jeans." "I'm planning on wearing my blue dress shirt with my bow tie and suspenders with black dress pants." They look at us, "Oh we didn't bring anything - we know better, they always find something special for us to wear." Ocean says. You agree, "Yeah quite often it's some elaborate costume or thing they've found somewhere that is specifically for us! So where did you go shopping? Migliore Mall ? I know it's your fave!" She laughs "Exactly, you know I love me a bargain!"

Exiting the elevator, I look and no one is on this level so we check it all out, there is three levels to this floor the bottom level that is flat and near the lounges there is a railing and what must be Meg's new DJ setup, it looks very complicated. The next level which is only two steps up is four lounges spread out the next is the same and the top has a few tables and chairs, the bathrooms and a balcony. The whole area reminds me of a stadium layout. You all go and check out the balcony, it's not a large space but there is a bench out there. "Hey look there are two little hidden spots." Ocean points out, looking back from the railing you can see them but you probably wouldn't notice coming out. On either side of the door to be flush against the building there are little hidden areas, big enough for a person or two.

Going back in you sit down on one of the lounges. "They are really comfortable!" Yoosung joins you, and Ocean and Ra go to the next one over and agree. "Oh I could sleep on one of these, no problem!" Ocean says. You can't help but laugh, she sticks her tongue out at you, "Yeah I know I can fall asleep standing up at a concert!", "Good thing Tay and I were there to keep you from falling down and being trampled!" you add giggling. "In my defence, I can't help that heavy metal music makes me sleepy! Plus who knew that they would play that song!" You laugh even more, Ra and Yoosung both have smiles on their faces. "The band we went to see, decided to play one of their personal favourite songs - enter sandman by Metallica, and Ocean only lasted till the first verse."

"What kinds of music do you like MC?" Yoosung asks. "Oh almost everything including Heavy Metal, don't care for Screamo very much or oddly jazz, I don't mind some soulful r&b or the blues, even some classical or techno punk but no to jazz." "Really I would of thought you were only into pop like most of the girls I know.", "Oh I like that too, but with travelling and Mom always liking to sing at home, when cooking and stuff, I was exposed to a wide assortment of music." "Sugar, can you sing me some Great Big Sea?", "Ocean", "Please?" "Uggg one song! My choice." And you take a deep breath then start "I am the fountain of affection, I'm the instrument of joy, to keep the good times rolling I'm the boy, I'm the boy! You know the world could be our oyster, just put your trust in me, we'll keep the good times rolling, wait and see, wait and see. Ohhh wait and see." Ocean grabs you with both hands and makes you dance with her as you finish the song.

"You have a beautiful voice, although I don't know the song or band." Yoosung says, "The band is Great Big Sea they are from Newfoundland in Canada, which is not far from where our Moms grew up. The song is called when I get up, I almost wish you would of picked Mari Mac or Lukey's Boat." Ocean states. "You just wanted to dance, admit it!", "Yeah!" she smiles. Ra gets up and grabs her, taking her to the open area and spins her around, and around over and over, she is laughing and giggling. Yoosung comes and hugs you from behind, as you watch them, "They look like they are having fun!", "They look happy!" you reply.

He kisses your cheek, "Sorry to disturb your fun, we just have to test out a few more things." Meg says walking in with Seven. "It's okay we'll go up and check out the penthouse!" you say. Yoosung gives you a look, but goes with you anyways, once you are all in the elevator, he asks if you are avoiding Seven. "No, not really, I'm just giving Meg an opportunity for some alone time with him". They all look at you in disbelief, "Honest, I see hope there, maybe, it just needs a little push."

The penthouse is even nicer, "Wow this kinda reminds me of Jumin's place, I only went once, maybe four years ago with Rika and V, after one of the parties, but lots of windows like this." The entry opens to a common area, through which you can see an open concept kitchen and living room area, along with other doors, but lots of windows. It's all very beautiful, you hope this all works out and that she will be happy here, but there are none of her personal things here to make this an actual home yet. Moving deeper you see a doorway off the kitchen and when you look in it's a dining room with a large table, and of course a wall of all windows to see the view.

"Sugar I think the photo shoot is going to be in here." you hear Ocean say from another doorway off the living room. Following her voice you and Yoosung find yourself in a gym/martial arts dojo area, oh yeah this is more Meg! "Hey here's all my hair and makeup stuff, and there's that full body airbrush booth, ohhh do you think they'll let me keep it?" "It's pretty big Ocean, where would we keep it?" you say, "Yeah you're right!" Exploring more you find the bathroom and two locked rooms, that you assume are the twins' bedrooms. "Wow this is big, and fancy. Meg and Gem must love this place!" Ocean says.

"Wonder where everyone else is?" Yoosung asks. "Maybe Taylor went back to his room?" Ra states, "We saw Seven and Meg, and maybe Zen had to go and Gem is napping, both bedrooms up here were locked so.." you state. "Napping?" Yoosung asks, "Gem always says she needs a power nap before shoots to relax herself, we all should take a nap later cause if the party only starts late, most likely it will still be going till early morning." Ocean says. Ra has a silly smile on his face, and when Yoosung sees it he looks at you, "Hope the walls are soundproof!" Ra states casually. "Cloud!", she says before he picks her up, "I think we should go nap now!" he says. You and Yoosung both laugh and follow them both down to your rooms.

You end up lazing around with Yoosung watching TV and talking until near noon when Meg and Gem come and tell you all to come back down to the main level for a little bite before the photo shoot. When you get there you are surprised to see Zen and Seven still there, and Ocean but no Ra. "Where's Ra?" Yoosung asks Ocean, "Guess he needed more of a nap than me! So how were the walls?" Yoosung blushes. "They must be soundproof cause we didn't hear a thing!", "You definitely would of otherwise, he likes making me scream!" she whispers to the both of you.

"Ocean come sit over here with us, I want to talk to you a bit." Meg says, "Okay but I have to bring things back for Cloud!" It's mostly finger food and appetizers and after you get some on a plate Gem and Zen motion you both over to sit with them. "So what did you guys do after we left last night." you ask, Gem smiles wide and Zen blushes, "We got to know each other a lot better!" Zen states. "So where did you both sleep?" you inquire, "There wasn't much sleeping." Gem answers, Yoosung grabs your hand and gives it a squeeze, "So were you talking or was Gem helping you practice?" he asks. "Definitely practicing, it's not perfect yet, just needs some more time and practice. We should definitely practice some more later before the party!" Gem says to Zen with a wicked grin. Zen is blushing and looking down avoiding the whole situation.

"Are you okay Zen, you're not usually this quiet." Yoosung continues, "Maybe you need a nap?" you offer patting him on the shoulder as you get up to get a drink. "Want something to drink?" you ask Yoosung, "Sure, what ever you're having." he replies. Walking over you notice that Ocean is behaving oddly at their table, it looks like she's having a problem with her hand because she's holding it with her other one. You can tell she is actively trying to avoid Seven but failing, what should you do? First you go and get your drinks and bring them back and sit down, but you keep looking over to their table and he is watching her.

"Sweetie, I'll be right back, I want to ask Seven about a few things before he goes, okay?", he nods yes and you walk over, tap him on the shoulder and ask if you can chat for a minute. "Of course MC!" Ocean looks up at you with a smile, you pat her shoulder and remind her to get food for Ra, as you walk by heading to the elevator. "What did you need to talk with me about?", "The person you were interested in before, that I saw in my reading, are you still interested in them?" "I doubt it would make a difference as she already has a boyfriend." It couldn't be Ocean?, no he hadn't met her till after all that. "So what about Meg?" He grabs your hands, "MC what is going on?", "Nothing she just said that you stayed here last night and even lent her your jacket as a blanket."

As you get off at the VIP lounge area, he lets out a big sigh, "Meg is nice, and sweet in her own way, and I don't know, maybe it could develop into something? But can you answer me a question now?" "Sure!", "Ocean, is she alright, I mean, she has some bruises on her and is really tight lipped about her boyfriend, who is another mystery. The way she looks at me, is so intense, I feel like she knows me..." "She was affected like me, Taylor must of told you that, how do you feel about her?" "She is pretty cute, she reminds me of you a bit, but again, she's taken." he laughs.

You look at him, "She probably recognizes your loneliness, and pain Seven. The only way that will ever disappear is if you open up, share your loneliness, your story, even with one person. I understand because of what you do, you can't just tell someone. I want to see you happy, to move past all this regret." He pulls you into his arms and hugs you tightly, "MC, Thank you for worrying, you know you don't have to. But is Ocean really okay?" You giggle and hug him back, "She is perfectly fine, and likes to play rough, but don't worry about her, I've never seen her more happy. They are each other's missing halves, I don't think they will ever be bored with each other, and more importantly they are both survivors. But you, yes I worry about, you're my friend and I want to see you smile a real smile one day, not the fake one you hide behind."

He looks down deeply into your eyes, "I'll think about what you said MC, and thank you for thinking of me." He hugs you again and goes to kiss your cheek but misjudges and ends up kissing the corner of your mouth, when he doesn't say anything you let it slide, maybe he hadn't noticed. He lets you go and starts to walk back to the elevator, "So yeah, you and Yoosung have worked everything out, doing good." "Mmm everything is fine, or were you asking about something specific?", "No, and so where do you both sleep when you're at each other's places?" "Bed, or the sofa, or the floor, wherever!" He laughs, "The floor?", "Yup the first night I slept over to Yoosung's place he was so tired right after the party he was asleep in Jumin's car and I had to help him in, and he passed right out on the bed. So I snuggled on the floor next to him, no big deal."

"That's cute!", he says as you both get in the elevator and go back down to everyone else. "Listen to me God Seven, Meg is really a great person, it may take a while to see the real her, give her a chance. And as for Ocean, she really loves Ra, and is helping him deal with his own family issues, and if I seem overly protective of them I am, because they are together he is now family, and to me Family is everything. Just don't close your heart to the possibilities!" "I won't" he says as he gives you another hug. "Save me a dance later!", "Sure!"

He goes over to Meg and sits back down, Taylor is still there but Ocean is gone, Yoosung is talking to Gem and Meg but smiles as you walk over. "Everything okay?", "Yup, just making sure about something." "Finish your food, MC. It's not good to skip meals" Zen says. "I won't, thanks for caring." you smile, Yoosung reaches over and holds your hand while you finish your food. You all sit and talk for a bit about the upcoming night, "Will you save me a dance MC?" Zen asks, "Sure!", "Blondie will you dance with me too?" Gem ask, "I'll behave!" she adds, he nods yes. "We better go up and get ready for the shoot!" Meg says, "I have to go work some more, but if anything goes wrong call me, especially since Takashi is still sick. And I'll come back early to help you run your checks." Seven says walking off.  
  
"I should go too, will you ride down with me before you go get ready?" Zen asks Gem, she smiles at him and whispers something in his ear and drags him off. Taylor and Meg are already in the elevator to go up and Seven is in the main one going down, and Zen and Gem have gone somewhere to say goodbye, you assume. "MC, I wanted to dance with only you all night! I really don't like other people touching you.", "Sweetheart I love you, and they are our friends, one or two dances out of 20 or so is not a lot!" "I know, but Gem makes me nervous.", "If she touches you inappropriately again I will hurt her, and she knows it!" "Grrr feisty MC!", you both laugh and he kisses you.

"I have another confession, I don't know a lot of dances, I can waltz and am okay at fast dancing.", "Did you want to practice, there's plenty of room in our room or we can use the music on our phones and practice here?" "You don't mind?", "Being in your arms, why would I mind." "I think our room would be best because I would worry about people walking in and seeing, up here." You take the elevator down and as you get to your room Ra is standing there waiting to talk to the both of you. "I don't know how to dance, I need your help, can you both show me? I really really want to do this for Ocean!" That is the most he's ever really said in front of Yoosung, "Of course Ra, we were just going to practice anyways and I was going to show Yoosung a few different moves. You should know she is a lot better than I am at dancing, and knows a lot more moves!" "Anything you can do to help, I'll take."

"Yoosung?", "Fine, just remember she's mine!", he says glaring at Ra, who looks at him in shock. "Sorry both Zen and Seven asked me to save them a dance and he's a bit jealous!", "Seven too, uggg!", you give him a big hug and kiss, "Remember who am I sleeping with tonight? Who is the only one I love!" "I just don't want to share you!", he says slumping in your arms. "I know how you feel, I am very possessive of Ocean as well. MC and I are only friends, she's comforted me and I thank her for that, and I am sorry if it's made you feel uncomfortable Yoosung. I was hoping that you and I could be friends, and I would never even think about touching her, I have Ocean and she makes me happier than I have ever been in my entire life!"

You both look at Ra in amazement, then Yoosung opens his arm, to include him in your hug. He joins and says "Thanks!", "I'm glad you're now friends with each other. Now let's get practising!" You go in your room and grab the ice bucket and scan through your songs and put them on random, then place your volume on the loudest it goes, placing it in the ice bucket. "Why are you putting your phone in there?", Ra asks, "Life hack- the shape helps amplify the sound." "Oh do you watch the crazy Russian guy for life hacks?" Yoosung asks, you laugh "Yup I think I watched all of them, he's funny!"

Once the music starts it's a fast Shakira song, and you start dancing just moving to the beat, and when you look they are just standing and watching. You grab Yoosung's hand and make him dance with you, he's not too bad, but show him a few moves. Poor Ra is just watching, and shaking his head, "MC you said she knows more moves than you?", "You know how flexible she is, I'm sure she's shown that off!" He gets a faraway looks in his eyes and starts smiling, "Ra?", "Sorry, Yes she has shown me, if I hadn't seen it myself I would of never believed it!" "She uses that as an extra ability in her dancing!" "Can we start with something basic?" he asks, "The waltz is probably the easiest, Yoosung will you help me show him?"

You put on a slow song and show Ra how it's done, "Can I try?", Ra asks, you look to Yoosung. "If he doesn't practice with me, he will have to with you!", "Fine but put a pillow between you okay!" he agrees, "Thank you both again!" You show him where he should put his hands and how the steps go, he learns fast and after a few times has it figured out. "As for the fast dances just moving to the beat should be fine, like a two step, and you can add to that after." You and Yoosung show him, and again he picks it up easily, "Let's just practice a bit more, but I think you'll both be fine! Was there something in particular you wanted to know?" Both shake their heads no, but you have a feeling Yoosung will ask you something later when you're alone, and sure enough after practicing for half an hour longer Ra leaves.

"MC how many different styles do you know?", "I dunno Hula, belly dancing, some hip hop moves, some Latin dances, no ballet or swing or anything like that!" "Can you dance for me, to show me?" You nod and grab his hand, "It's more fun with a partner! What first?", he blushes "You decide!" The hula can wait because he will see that when you preform later, darn you should of warned Ra that you'd be singing his lullaby!

Grabbing your phone you search and find something suitable and show him some of your belly dancing moves, "How do you do that?", you laugh, place his hands on your hips and yours on his. You show him again, and try to get him to try to do it but he is more distracted by your movements, you are not really surprised when he starts kissing you and grabbing your bottom. The next thing you know he has you laying on the bed, "Think we should break the bed in?" he asks, as he grinds against you, "Mmmm yes, but go grab a towel, I don't want to have to ask for clean sheets for tonight!" As he goes you begin getting undressed and grab the lube and some condoms and put them on the night stand. But he should've been back by now, "Yoosung?", "Sorry, have you been in here?", when you think about it you hadn't used the bathroom in your room yet, "No, why?"

As you walk in naked, you see what he means, there is a giant soaker tub and an extremely large shower big enough for at least four or five people comfortably, and a skylight over the tub, all the tiles are in shades of blue and it's beyond gorgeous. But when he sees you he comes right over with towel in hand, "MC, how expensive do you think it is for a night here?", "Why?" "Because I wish we were here for longer", and he kisses your neck, "I would make love to you in the tub, and shower and everywhere." You grab his head and kiss him, "I have a secret, promise you won't tell anyone and I'll tell you instead of waiting till the announcement tomorrow morning?"

He picks you up and brings you back to the bed, "I promise!" he says laying you down on top of the towel he threw on the bed and taking his clothes off. "But now is not the time for talking, I need to make sure that everyone knows you are mine, and mine only. I want to mark your body and make love to my girlfriend." He does just that, love marks on your inner thighs, breasts even a few on your sides and one on your bottom. He totally dominates you this time and positioning you however he wants and ends up bringing you to orgasm three times before he cums.

You cuddle exhausted on the bed afterwards, "Mmmm I love it when you take charge!" you say to him, "I love you!" he responds. Eventually you end up taking a little nap for a few hours, when you both wake up he asks about the secret, and honestly you have to think a bit before you remember what he's talking about. "These four floors and owned by Meg, this is her new business, the penthouse is where she will be living, and she also told me that all the cousins have a share in the place. My mom invested for me and my brother, so if you were thinking about wanting to come here for some romantic reason with me on a random night, I'm sure it could be arranged!"

He just stares down at you, with a questioning look in his eyes, "Really? Wow so you already own part of a company?" You can see conflicting emotions passing through him, "Yoosung sweetheart?", he sits up and is doing that nervous rubbing the back of his head thing he does. "MC, I wonder if I'll ever be worthy of you. You said it yourself, you will most likely be graduating early, you can easily manage your money, work and everything. And now you own part of a business too. There's no way to catch up, I just can't!"

Now you understand, "Yoosung, it's not a competition, I can't help that most of these things began before I met you." "MC that's the thing, you don't really need me at all.", "Yoosung Kim, that's where you are so wrong, when I couldn't find you yesterday, all I could do was cry. I sat in the cold and wet snow crying on your doorstep for I'm not sure how long, until Seven had to come and literally pick me up. I was a mess without you, you make me happy, I need you more than anything! Because without you ... my life is empty!" Tears are falling again and he holds you, "Even when I make you cry?", "Yoosung I love you, please don't ...", "I won't but sometimes I would like to feel like I am a man, that could provide for you, but I always feel so small. Any of the others including Jaehee in the RFA could provide for you better than me, why did you pick me?"

"I don't know why, you were cute, my heart wanted you. You showed me your omurice so I knew you liked to cook, and you liked coffee like me, I guess I liked you because I thought we had a lot more in common than the others.", "Do you regret it now?" "No, never I love you, and only you. But you know you never had to pick me either, you could of just been friendly, or told me you only wanted to be friends." "MC!" , "It's true, isn't it, you had a choice too, after the fundraiser you could of said goodbye and left me on my own and we could of just been friends."

"No after we met was when I knew for sure that I wanted you, I was so nervous then. But now ..", "Yoosung if you asked me to give up everything for you, I would, becau.." He kisses you so deeply and passionately all of a sudden you almost forget to breathe. When he lets you catch your breath he's hovering over you looking deeply in your eyes, "Tell me MC, tell me how you feel about me." "Yoosung you are my man, my bold man who makes love to me like no one else, the only man I want to make love to me! I love you more than life itself, and would gladly sacrifice myself for you. Only you Yoosung only you! I want you to take care of me, and me take care of you too, I want us to grow and build a strong relationship together."

He gathers you up in his arms and holds you tightly against himself, "I love you MC, I am sorry that I am so jealous, and childish at times, and need all these reassurances. I never want to see you sacrifice yourself for me, if anyone is to do any sacrificing it will be me for you. You are so right, all these things happened before we met, and I love you how you are, and somehow you love me back as well. I just worry that I won't be enough for you, that someday you'll surpass me and I'll just be an anchor weighing you down."

"Yoosung you could never be an anchor, you make my heart soar and fly so high. Without you...", "MC I will try harder, and do my best in everything from now on, to become the best I can be for you. I don't have Jumin's money, Seven's humour or intelligence, Zen's looks or body, or even Jaehee's work ethic. I am me, and if you can accept me and love me with all my flaws, then I will never leave you!" He lays you back down and begins kissing you, "Say you'll be mine forever!", "I will Yoosung Kim, I'll be yours forever." "As soon as I can MC I am buying a ring for you and asking that question and that is the exact answer I want to hear."

Knock knock at the door, Yoosung lets you up and goes to the bathroom and throws you out a robe, putting it on you go to the door. "Hey Sugar, have a good afternoon?" Ocean says with a silly smile, "Yeah we hung out with Ra for a bit, and then Yoosung and I took a nap.", "Nap unn hunnnn, okay well Meg and Gem want to go over our act and stuff, and for some odd reason they want us to bring the guys!" "Okay we'll get dressed and go where?", "To the VIP lounge level!", "Okay see you there in fifteen!" She nods and bounces off, you rush and find some clothes to put on, luckily Yoosung was already in the process of getting dressed.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

  
"MC I may of given you a little love bite on the back of your neck." he says looking over at you, "Well I guess I'll have to wear my hair down then, or maybe see if Ocean can do something to hide it later, she's a whiz with makeup!" Taking the elevator up to the VIP lounge you see them all waiting for the both of you. "Sorry we're late, we didn't know!" you say, walking over, "No problem, but we have a question for the both of you, why the hell does Red and Zen seem to think that you and Blondie here are nothing but cute innocent puppy love. It's clear to the rest of us in this room you are knocking boots, so don't deny it!" Gem says with Meg nodding besides her.

You laugh, "Our whole group seems to think that I'm not Man enough to do anything with MC, and I admit I was a virgin before her, and was pretty upset over some of the things they said." You continue for him, "I told Yoosung that instead of being angry about it, let's play along until finally one of them out and out asks if we are having sex." "What?, play along like how?" Meg asks, "You know put on the innocent act with the puppy dog eyes, and ask or say things to distract." you state. "No way you two could pull all that off on all of them" Gem says. "Did you have fun with Zen last night?", "Oh yeah, he was totally into me!" she answers quickly with a silly grin. Then it hits her, "Hold on, what did you do?" "Zen was giving us a hard time asking if Yoosung was behaving with me, so we pushed the issue, and told him that you had asked about biting and spanking him. Although we played the innocent parts perfect, me saying that you must think he's a naughty boy to deserve a spanking and ", "And I told him that you must of thought he was a vampire in one of the pictures of his shows to mention the biting. That's when he stopped paying attention to us and a lot more to you."

"I just don't see how they can miss it!" Taylor says, surprisingly Ra answers, "People see what they want to see, and they all only see the innocence, it's like their minds can't handle the truth." "It's true, you all knew about my previous experiences so were under no presumption of my innocence, so why would you think otherwise. But for them, they've known Yoosung since he's been in high school, he's never had a girlfriend, etc. So of course they are all gonna think he's going to go extremely slow with me, they don't know what I am like, or the entire family for that matter!" you say looking around the room, silly grins on all their faces, perverts every single one of them. "Fine fine, we will accept that explanation, and it also gives me an idea to push their envelope, and give me some entertainment as well!" Meg states.

"We wanted to incorporate your guys here in your act, and now I think I have a better idea. Gem how many other hula outfits do you have?", "I think there's eight in all!", "How many backup dancers do you have for your act?", "Same number eight!" Meg is smiling and rubbing her hands together, "Taylor you can make some kind of disguise for these guys so that no one can tell them apart, a hood and mask or something?", "Shouldn't be a problem!" "Good we are going to show your little group that you are both all grown up, but in a fun and entertaining way. The boys will be sitting at a table, and they will have to find their girlfriends dancing and singing on stage. Hell we will put them on stage too, Ocean you are going to have to make MC, yourself and six others up to look Hawaiian, tats and all, use the booth and airbrushing. We will have to tell the others it's some kind of competition and offer a prize. If them seeing you in one of the skimpy hula outfits, being manhandled by your guy doesn't do it nothing will, unless you plan on fucking in front of them?"

"Wow Meg!", you say, "Yeah I know I'm a genius!" she says, "A vacation or money for the prize, what sounds better?" Gem asks. Both boys say "Money" while you and Ocean both say "Vacation!", "Both it is!" she replies laughing! "So I guess all that's left is practicing and getting clothes ready and stuff." Meg states, "What about Janet?" you ask. "I talked to her this morning early, I've set her up for singing, but she will need me and you to help MC - she wants to sing 'Song for a winter's night', you remember it right?" Meg asks, "Yeah of course another one of Mom's faves! But I'm thinking maybe we should do just a dance for the guys too because Ocean doesn't sing, maybe do elimination of the others at the end of our act and then another dance, so Ocean can show off her moves!"

"Ohhhh Low or Fire Burning would be awesome songs to do, they showcase a lot of beats good for hip hop and stuff!" Ocean adds. "Good they will have two songs to decide!" Meg says, "Do you have a preference?", "No." both of you say, "That's great cause my girls know all of that too! Boys you might have a hard time telling some of them apart, I got a few the same size and build as your girls, hope you know them well!" Gem says. "I'm gonna take the boys including Taylor to the closet and see what we can find for them to wear, so they look alike, that way only MC and Ocean with their special eyes can tell them apart. You bring them up later to pick out clothes for them!"

Off they go, "The closet?" you ask, "Well we get a lot of samples and stuff, and since Meg is planning on staying and working here for a bit it was easier to have it shipped here, and have someone unpack and organize it for us, so I got my backup dancers to do it!" "So I never did ask what the photo shoot was for?" you ask, "It was a twofold shoot one for my new lingerie line 'Saints & Sinners' and the other for an exclusive club opening soon." You see their last shoot together was for their separate projects, "I'll call the girls up to see if they can practice with us" Gem says sitting down with her phone. Ocean grabs you and whispers in your ear, "Those were samples of her new line that we had on the other night."

You both move away from Gem, "Should we give the guys a clue?" you ask, "I was thinking about that, something just a little different from the others! I was thinking putting a heart shaped tattoo over my heart.", "Ocean will your makeup cover love bites?" She stops and looks at you, "Depends on how dark and where they are, but most should be covered over when you go in the booth. Can I ask where they are on you?" Blushing you tell her where they are, "Maybe I will make a stencil for airbrushing tattoos on everyone, just to make sure they are covered." "Hey about their clue, we should give everyone a heart and add initials. I want mine to have BNY with a little black star, you should get SRC and a little black or blue heart, and we can do variations for the others."

She agrees, as Gem comes over making you practice until the others show up, and Meg comes to set up the music since Taylor is busy with the boys. You practice with the dancers for an hour doing your hula routine, you and three of them singing - or them pretending to at least, and the other three with Ocean just dancing. Then practice for another forty minutes free-styling with the others to both 'Low' and 'Fire Burning'.

Meg comes over after, while Gem is practicing her routine with the girls, "I have your three outfits picked out and two sent to your rooms, of course the hula outfit will stay here for you to change into, they are clearly marked one and two! Ocean will you need anything else for makeup tonight?", "No everything was in my large kit that you brought, and being able to use the booth and airbrush will be a lot easier, I'm going to make a stencil to use on all of us for the tattoos. Oh hey when did you want your hair cut?" "Anytime, get your other work done first and then save me for last!", "Okay, I'm going to go and find my stencil supplies and start that now."

Meg comes to sit next to you, "Tell me more about her new guy?", "Meg, don't push him, he's been through a lot. Ocean calms him and they are both so happy now. He's genuinely a nice guy, he just gives off a don't fuck with me vibe. He's really smart, I can't tell you a lot because I promised I wouldn't, but he has a lot in common with her, and they are both working through issues. If they disappear for a bit, it's because he's really not big on groups, but he's trying for her." "Does he really love her?", "More than you could possibly understand! She has been his salvation, opened up a whole new world to him!"

"So he doesn't work right now?", "No not really!", "But you say he is smart?", "Oh yeah really skilled and smart, I'm going to sign him up for a few classes, I have a few friends that owe me and will help." "Good, I was going to offer a job here?", "I don't think he would be ready for that right away, he has a hard time being away from Ocean for too long, that's why I was going to suggest to him a class or two a day, while she was at work, starting the new semester." "Do you think you can let them win the prize?" she asks. "Is it a real prize?", "Oh yeah it will be, think they could use it?", "Definitely, I'll tell Yoosung to let them win, he may be a bit disappointed but I will make it up to him somehow!"

"Thanks Brat, I mean MC, I have to keep reminding myself to use everyone's real names, by the way what is Ocean's guy's real name?", "It's a secret, but I call him Ra, and she calls him her Sunset Cloud or just Cloud, he will answer to either Cloud or Ra!" "Your guy is Yoosung, and Red's name isn't really Seven is it?" "No he's another mysterious one, he will answer to Seven, God Seven, 707, or Luciel, which is his baptismal name.", "Catholic?", "Yup and he has the nun's habit to prove it!" She laughs, "Likes to cross dress does he?", "A bit, sometimes I wonder if it's just to make people laugh!" "Gem's Zen, that's his stage name so it's cool to use right!" You nod yes and ask if there's anything else she needs to know, but that's all she needs, "The club is open for dancing at 8 and the VIPs are going to be here for 9. Gem's dancers will be downstairs and we've invited a few people but none of them to the VIP area. I will be manning the door, I'll make sure your group makes it up there personally, so take your guy and have fun till 9, then come up!"

Checking your phone you see it's just after six thirty, you rush down to your room, hoping Yoosung is there, and he is. "You know how Meg and Gem said they were going to make it a contest?", "Yes and they were going to offer a pretend prize!", "It's real and you have to let them win!", "What? Ohh Why?", "Sweetheart you know that they could use it more than we can." "Yeah you're right, but it would of been nice.", "I'll make it up to you.", "What do you have in mind?"

"Janet owes me a few flights, and I've always wanted to go back to Disney, Tokyo Disney Sea in Japan isn't far, we could go for the weekend. Yuna told me she could get me tickets and a deal on a room anytime. Last time they were down I babysat their 3 kids all week for free, and she works there, so I could ask her!" "How did you know I like Disney too?", "I wasn't sure but you seemed interested when I mentioned that I had been to Walt Disney World, so I hoped. But if you don't want to Yuna has a sister who runs an onsen in the mountains, we could go there instead?"

"Will you think me childish if I would rather go to Disney?", "No because it's where I would rather go." you confess. "When would you want to go?", "We don't have to rush, I'll get a hold of Yuna and ask when she can arrange it and everything. Are you in a rush?" He laughs at you, "No, no rush!" he says kissing you. "So you and Ra will have matching outfits to wear during our performance?", "Yeah who knew that we both take the same size as Meg and Gem in pants, and that they like guys pants!" You look over at the bed, "Did you look at what they picked out for me?", "Nope but she asked me to bring them here for you."

Opening up the bags, number one is a sweet Lolita style dress, black with rainbow accents, very cute. "That's so cute!" he says coming up behind you for a hug. "That was the first one! Then I have my hula outfit for our number, now let's look at the last one." you say putting the first one back in the bag. When you open it you notice that it's a play on the popular virgin killer sweater, but made with black and red silk. "Does she expect me to only wear this, no skirt?", "MC will you try that on?" You look over at him and he is staring at you intensely, "Yoosung?", "Please just for me." You look at him, nod and start getting undressed, when you put it on with only your underwear and turn to show him he is literally all over you, kissing and touching, like a mad man, "Oh my god, you are so sexy in that, I can't help myself!", "Yoosung other people are going to see me in this too." He freezes, "No, no no. You are mine, No one else can see you like this!" he says hugging you. "I'm calling Meg to see if this is a joke!" You grab the t-shirt you were wearing and put it on over and call Meg.

"Hey MC, Ocean just called, let me guess - the second dress is too much!", "Yeah I want to look mature and sexy but, it's a bit too revealing can we find something else?", "Sure Ocean is coming to the closet too, come on up!" "Be there in a minute!" you say hanging up, "Can you keep it for some night just us?" Yoosung asks. "Sure sweetheart, but I better change back into my clothes first." As you are changing you hear a knock at the door, Yoosung answers for you, it's Ocean and Ra, "Just a sec she's almost done changing!"

You and Ocean take the elevator upstairs to the closet, which is on the same level as the penthouse but down a side hallway. You left the boys talking outside of your rooms, most likely about the outfits you had both tried on. "Virgin killer?" Ocean asks, "Yup red and black silk, you?", "Blue and Black, yours horny about it?", "Yip, but when I mentioned that other people would see me in it too, he freaked.", "Same here!", "I think they would be fine with a short flirty skirt, or a tight pencil skirt." "True and if we find black ones then there will be no problems. Ummm Cloud also wants me to make sure I am wearing something under my hula skirt, he says no one but him is allowed to see those parts of me!", "Guess we both have jealous guys."

As the doors are about to open she stops the elevator. "MC I have a problem, and I need a hand with it?", "What is it?", "Your friend Seven, he's Cloud's twin, I find myself attracted to him too, and fantasizing about the both of them together with me." "Have you told Ra?", "No, because he is still so angry at him, I don't dare!" "I want to hear Seven's side of the story, and I want you and Ra to hear it too. What do you think about me taking him out on the balcony and you guys hiding in the shadows?"

"How are you going to get him to tell you?", "That I'm not so sure about, but when I talked with him earlier he asked about you and Ra, but the weirdest thing was when he went to kiss my cheek he got the corner of my mouth too." "He tried to kiss you?", "No, I'm sure he just missed my cheek!", she grabs you to make you look at her, "He likes you and he just tried to kiss you, did he apologize or anything?" "No, he probably didn't even notice that he missed. Plus he knows I'm with Yoosung, and they are best friends." "Sugar, he wants you, if you really sit down and think about it, you'll see it."

She is clearly a bit upset, "Ocean I don't like him that way, I only like Yoosung that way. I don't... if you ... ugg Ocean! He did ask about you, he noticed a bruise and was worried for you, I mean if Ra was into sharing it might work! I don't know, just don't be mad at me!" "I know I'm being silly but, he really does like you. And yes, I know you only have eyes for Yoosung, I can see how much you light up when he's around! Let's just go get something to wear and if you give me a signal then I will get Cloud outside on the balcony to listen in!"

While Meg and Ocean talk in the closet, you wander looking but thinking as well, could you be the person he had been interested in but now had a boyfriend. No that was silly, he knew how much you loved Yoosung, he saw your tears when you couldn't find him, he was just being a good friend, plus as straight forward as he was he would of said something before now. Wouldn't he of? He's comforted you, hugged you, kissed your cheek, was it more than a friend would do? "Brat we found some alternatives or additions, come have a look!" Gem says, you hadn't even noticed her in here as preoccupied as you were.

Looking at their selections, you opt to take the flirty black skirt with crinoline, and the peasant style off the shoulder shirt dress in a beautiful cream shade. Ocean opts for the same style skirt but in a blue green shade with grey accents and a short sea foam bustier sleeveless dress with black leather accents. "If you do opt for the first ones, here is some body jewelry to accent your backs, trust me it's very sexy! Oh and petals for your nips, don't worry they are a lot better than double sided tape but do the same job!" Gem offers each of you a bag.

On the way back down you decide that in order for Seven to open up, Yoosung cannot be near, just in case Ocean is right. "If you see me send Yoosung down to get me a sweater or something, that will be your cue to go hide!" you say to her. Nodding she agrees, and gives you a hug, "Sorry for being weird earlier, I don't really know him, so maybe you're right?" she says. "Even if you are right Ocean, he is not the guy for me, Yoosung is the only one I want!", "I know and can see it, no matter what happens we will always be okay with each other, we are family!"

Back to your room Yoosung has already changed into his party clothes that he brought, "Sorry if we took too long we wanted to talk a bit, and we thought that the virgin killer would be okay paired with a skirt, what do you think?" "Ummm can you show me?" Again you undress and put it on, adding the petals, skirt and body chain that Gem gave you in the bag. "You are more covered, still sexy!" he says grabbing your bottom, "And what were those little things that covers your nipples?" Laughing you explain the petals cover and help hold the material in place, he asks to see you in the other dress that you chose.

Changing into the cream peasant style one, he tells you that you are beautiful in both but ten times more sexy in the other one. "Are mature and sexy comparable?", "If they see you in he other one they will have no doubt you are an adult, this one makes you look younger, still cute but.." "Would you be okay with me wearing the virgin killer?", "As long as you are with me and mine, I have no problem with it!" You kiss him, and change again into dress number one, "Now this one is sexy and cute at the same time!" he says scooping you up in his arms for a kiss. "I love you Yoosung! Now let's go have some fun, I want to dance with my man!"

Meeting up with Ocean, Ra and Taylor next to the elevator, you ask Tay if he has a costume for his part of the performance. "Gonna wear my board shorts and let Jaehee have a peek at my bod!", "Well we will hope she likes piercings, because I know you have some that you can't see too!" He smiles and says confidently "She knows, just hasn't experienced it yet!", "And does she like the ones she's seen?" you ask, "She's had no complaints so far!" "How many do you have?" Yoosung asks him, "Ten, three in my ears, one on my tongue, one eyebrow, each of my nipples and three down below!" Taylor answers, "Doesn't it hurt?" "At first but after it heals all up, it feels fine!"

Once you are at the restaurant level you see how different it was from your meals earlier, tables around the edges and a dancing area in the middle next to another DJ booth, not to mention a bar area where the kitchen had brought the buffet out to this morning. "Wow it looks so different!" Ocean says, "I almost can't believe it's the same place." Yoosung replies. There are a bunch of people dancing and others sitting, drinking and talking. "I see the twins at the door, I'm gonna go over and keep them company while waiting for my woman to show up!" Taylor says. "What do you guys want to do, sit and talk or go dance?" you ask, "Can we sit for a bit first?" Ra asks, "Sure!" After you find a big enough table you sit down and watch the dancers, you know some of the ones who are Gem's backup dancers, but most are complete strangers.

Watching for a few songs, Yoosung leans over and asks you if you would like to dance, you look over at Ocean and Ra and they both nod for you to go. The first song is a fast one but the next is a nice slow one and it's nice to be close to him, he whispers in your ear that Ra and Ocean are dancing now too. They stay out and dance two more fast ones with you and Yoosung before you all go back to the table. "Yoosung, MC!" you hear behind you and all of a sudden Jumin is there with Meg, "Oh Jumin you made it!", "Yes but the snow is really starting to fall now, they are predicting a bad storm.", "You're not leaving are you?" you ask.

"No it would be impolite to leave after just getting here, I have met your lovely cousin Meg here. Are any of the others here?" he asks, Meg responds immediately, "Zen and Gem went upstairs for a bit, Seven is checking on Takashi, and said he would meet up in the VIP lounge after, and as far as I know Taylor has taken Jaehee to the closet for an update to her outfit. It's a good thing he's good with a needle because she might need an adjustment or two." "Thanks Meg, any update from Janet?", "Her flight was in an hour and a half ago, but she said the airport was a mess with delayed and cancelled flights, she said she was going to help out before coming here!"

"Jumin wasn't V supposed to be flying out tonight, most likely his flight was cancelled?", "Would you like me to call him?", "No I don't want to pressure him."you say. "Yoosung will you come and dance with me?" Meg says, he looks at you and you nod. "Jumin, I would like you to meet my cousin Ocean and her boyfriend Ra Cloud." He reaches over and shakes their hands, "A pleasure to meet MC's friends and family." You lean over and tell him that Ocean is Taylor's little sister, "They do look a bit alike, but I still don't understand why Luciel insisted that I chaperone Jaehee's lunch with your cousin. He must of been under the impression that something was going to happen, but the only thing was a lovely meal, and Jaehee was quite happy for the remainder of the work day."

"Jumin your meeting that was supposed to be here, did you find out who it was with?", "Yes I looked into it, and apparently someone has purchased the top four floors of this building from an associate of mine, but of course he cannot divulge that information or what they plan on doing with this space." "I know this isn't your type of music, but would you care to dance the next waltz with me?", "I would be honoured!" You look out on the dance floor and Meg and Yoosung are smiling and dancing, then the next song begins and it's a slow one, "Come on Jumin!" Taking him by the hand you lead him out onto the dance floor where he shows you his skills, "Did you have lessons?", "Of course, it was expected of me to know all the basics including certain dances. I am also proficient in ballroom dancing.", "Good to know!", "You're cousin Meg seems lovely as well, I have yet to meet her twin Gem."

Yoosung is also waltzing with Meg, and keeps looking at you, "Yoosung does not look very happy at the moment.", "No, he gets a bit jealous, but he's working on it, hasn't killed anyone yet today!" Jumin stops completely, "Sorry Jumin I was joking, he is jealous though." "Perhaps we should end now then, in order to not test his limits.", "You know Jumin, you could ask Yoosung to cut in on his waltz with Meg, he would probably appreciate it!", "Splendid idea!" We walk over and that's what he does, Meg nods and goes with it. "MC, why do you test my patience, I know you've promised dances to Zen and Seven, but now Jumin too." "Sweetheart would you rather them dance with me in this dress or the last one?", he stops for a split second "Fine you are right, maybe we should find them both so you can get it over with right away, then I can have you all to myself after!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself till the end of their party as a finish, or a stopping point, as I wanted to work on The Vee, and had some more ideas. Just finished posting two chapters here and for the Vee as well, please let me know with kudos and or comments if you think you might want to hear more of my story of Yoosung and MC's love. If you want more I still have plenty of ideas, if not I may pause for a while after ch 21!
> 
> Thanks for reading - Sea Siren xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 

The waltz ends and when you go back to the table, Zen and Gem are there, "Zen I promised you a dance, how about this one?", it's a fast one and he agrees, while Yoosung talks with Ra, Ocean and Gem. Once the dance is over you see Ocean and Ra head out to the dance floor, then you see why. Seven is at the table with the others, you thank Zen for the dance, "My pleasure princess, alas I hear the queen calling for me." You hear her too, Gem calling for Zen to hurry up, that she was going up to the VIP area. Jumin and Meg are also heading up and talking up a storm, you go sit next to Yoosung. "Would you like to dance MC?" Seven asks, "Can we wait a bit, I just need to catch my breath." "Do you want me to get you something to drink?" Yoosung offers, "That would be great, water or iced tea please."

"Are you sure you are okay?" Seven asks looking you over, "Perfectly fine!", "And your cousin Ocean, she was looking at me as she left with her boyfriend.", an idea pops into your head, not a complete lie, but also not the entire truth, "She told me that you remind her of someone she met a while ago, a boy she was close to, he had been abandoned by his brother, abused by his mother and deeply scarred by his past, they had met somewhere and had bonded. She said except for the glasses you and he would of looked identical." "Did she say his name? Where was this, when was this?" "Seven calm down!", "Sorry, just sorry, forget I asked... I .. will you ask her more about this other boy, I want to know who this doppelgänger is?", "Sure just don't confront her about it in front of her boyfriend he gets really jealous!" "I will wait for you to tell me, I won't say a thing to her!"

Ocean comes over then "Yoosung asked me to bring this water for you, he and Ra were asked by Meg to bring some things upstairs, they will be back in a few minutes.", "You remember Seven.", "Of course!" she answers, "Would you care to dance Ocean?" he asks her. "Umm okay!" and another slow song begins, he walks her out and you can tell he's also taken lessons, but he is much more at ease. You can see them talking, as they dance, as you finish your water, Ra comes up behind you and asks where Ocean is. "Don't be angry Ra but she's dancing with Seven, but where is Yoosung?" you notice him make a fist, "He is helping set things up upstairs." Grabbing his hand you make him focus on you, "I'm going to get him to tell me what happened, his side of the story, but in order to do that I need to tell part of yours, is that okay with you?", "Ocean told me you started a plan for this, if that's what you need to do then go ahead, but he never really cared about me, you'll see."

The song is ending, "I'll go dance with him now, so that you can get Ocean back. She knows the signal, keep an eye out for it! Ra she really loves you, remember that!" You move towards them on the dance floor, "Ra is waiting for you at the table, and I guess it's my turn with you Seven." He takes your hand and waves goodbye to Ocean, moves back on to the dance floor and boy does he know how to move. Somehow you end up out on the dance floor until another slow one comes on, and Seven is not taking no for an answer.

"This is nice MC, I don't think I have ever had this much fun.", "I'm glad Seven, we all deserve a break sometimes.", "I don't get many breaks from the agency, it's usually work 24/7 with naps in between." You look at him and shake your head, "That is no way to live, can you quit or retire or something?", "Maybe but right now it pays the bills and gets me nice things, but if it keeps getting to be darker work, to use your terms, then I may have to." "At the other RFA parties wasn't there dancing?", "Yes, but I was also in charge of security and only got to dance a little bit, tonight I don't have to worry so much, well except for you?", "Me, you don't have to worry about me." "The hacker could still be after you, so I should be near you to protect you." he says pulling you closer, flush against his body.

"I think I scared Jumin earlier, joking around.", "Oh how?", "We were dancing and I told him that Yoosung gets a bit jealous of other people touching me, but that he was working on it, and he hadn't killed anyone today, yet!" "He believed you, that's funny!", "And you don't?", "No, that's why I am here to protect you, he may want to, but if anything happens I will." "It doesn't matter because there is no need to protect me, the hacker is gone and so is the threat to me." He bends down and whispers hotly in your ear, "Are you sure?" The song ends then, "Come on let's go upstairs with the others, I want to see what Taylor put Jaehee in, oh yeah Jumin said that YOU told him to chaperone their lunch."

He laughs and says "Well I tried.", "Seven friends don't always have to prank their friends, listen I'll talk to Ocean some more to find out about that guy who looks like you, but no more pranks tonight." "For you MC, anything.", again it goes through your mind what Ocean said but maybe that's just Seven's personality, you are hoping that she's wrong and he doesn't feel like that towards you, because you would feel bad to hurt him more, plus you are sure you have made it perfectly clear that you are with Yoosung.

He meets you at the elevator doors with open arms, "Ocean said you two were dancing so I waited, I was just about to come down and look for you." you move into his arms for a hug and get a kiss as well. "I missed you too." you say to him, "So you are all done dancing with other guys for the night?", "Unless Taylor or Ra ask me.", "They won't, Ra already did, remember.", "Yes right, the pillow!", "And Taylor has his hands full with Jaehee.", "Oh what did he put her in?"

Looking over to the lounges you see them sitting together back to, talking. "I should go say Hi!", "I'll come too" Yoosung says, Seven follows behind him anyways. "Hey guys, I just came over to say Hi, I haven't seen you since Christmas Jaehee." She is wearing a short black pencil skirt, like she wears to work, but her white blouse is unbuttoned, no glasses and her hair is messed up. "Hi, MC it's so nice to see you again, this time it's much more relaxing, thank you so much for inviting me.", "Yes, thanks Sugar!" Taylor adds.

You move away with the boys and sit down on an empty lounge. "Finally I can relax for a bit before we have to entertain our evil overlords!", Yoosung laughs, "Don't worry I will find you!", "I know but remember what we talked about, but don't tell Ra, just be subtle.", "You will know me right?", "With my eyes closed I would know you!" you answer. As you look over Seven is giving you both weird looks, "Sorry Seven, forgot that you probably don't know about the contest. Yoosung and Ra will have to pick Ocean and I out of a group of other girls, but we will all be dressed the same, in disguise!" "Ra and I will be in disguise as well, so none of the audience will be able to tell us apart."   
  
"Interesting, will there be clues?" Seven asks, "Yes, but only if you look real hard and know us well.", you say. "From what Ra told me about Ocean this morning, he should be able to pick her out no problem!", "Nevermind that, I already know! But as for you Yoosung." You stand up and straddle him to whisper in his ear, "Just remember which Yoosung I love best, that is your clue!", "Sorry to interrupt but I need Sugar here to help, it's disguise time, so the next time you see us, there will be eight of us and we will all look the same! Good luck Yoosung!" He gives you a little kiss, "See you soon!" he says to you as Ocean drags you off to the elevator.

"Where's Ra?", "Cloud is lurking in the shadows watching his brother. Don't worry he promised me he would give your plan a chance, he wants to know too. Though he doesn't hold much hope towards him." "Tell me, what you see in Seven?", "I can't see him as clearly as Cloud, but they feel so much alike, he hold so much regret close to him, that I can sense that is a bit different, or at least now anyways." "Could you love the both of them?" you ask her, "Yes!" she says sadly.

The next forty minutes are spent getting your disguises on, apparently Gem made the others all come up and get their base coats in the machine done. You help Ocean stencil the tattoos on, and add details such as the hearts with initials in them, after you both get your base coats. "Are you all ready?" Meg comes and asks, "Here are the four headsets for the singers." she says handing them out. "Whichever ones of you is Ocean and MC, good job, I can't tell any of you apart, oh and here are your numbers! So they can eliminate you after the first song! Now break a leg!"

Off the elevator and onto the stage area, you see Yoosung and Ra sitting at a small table right in front, then Meg is announcing that the entertainment is about to begin. Once everyone is quiet and sitting, she explains what is going to happen, one number then an elimination of four girls then, round two, until one of the guys chooses the correct girl, and whoever does first so wins the prize! "And the lovely Gem will be the person to tell us who gets eliminated, if they know for sure they can tell her at any time. Now to begin, Taylor you are up, with the girls!"

You begin singing, as soon as Taylor comes up on stage and begins playing, while the others are lip syncing. Ocean is doing her part of the dancing quite well, and you see the boys whispering to each other and when the songs are over you are all quiet while Gem talks to the boys, "OK we are eliminating girls numbered 1,2,5 and 7." Gem says. You look down and notice you are number 6 while Ocean is number 4, they are doing very well so far. As the girls leave Gem announces each of their names, "So far the boys seem to know, but now it's dancing only, and we will see."

Meg starts the music and it's fire burning by Sean Kingston, an oldie but goodie, "Oh wait, this is too easy, let's throw the girls a curve ball, one of my mashup songs, surprise!" Ugg it figures, they would pull something like this, oh well time to show off I guess. I pull out one of my big moves, and I can see Ocean doing some of her gymnastics based moves, mind you the other two girls are working it good too, "Stop, they want to eliminate number 8." She walks over and tells Gem her name, but before she can say her name, Ra stands up moving towards Ocean, he picks her up, putting her over his shoulder and she gives a thumbs up!

You stop and watch, and when you look back over to Yoosung, he's already next to you pulling you back towards the back of the stage. "Looks like we have a winner, Ocean and Ra Cloud, hey where did Yoosung go?" you hear from out front. "MC, thank you for the clue, it helped me once I looked at each of them." He kisses you deeply, "I knew you would understand!", "You'd better go off and shower and change, if I go with you we will never make it back up here!" You kiss and hug him, "I love you Yoosung!", "Love you too, hurry back!" he answers as he let's you go.

Running over to the elevator, you meet up with Ra, "She just went down to wash off, Yoosung knew which one you were after the first song, but he insisted on helping me. He is a really great guy, no matter what happens I hope he and I can stay friends." "Ra that makes me happy, I would hug you, but he really does get jealous." "I understand." he says nodding, the elevator comes then and you take it down to your room. After a quick but thorough shower, you get dressed and go back up to the party.

Somehow you have to get Yoosung out of the way, but not hurt him, then get Seven to tell his side. "MC I didn't know that you sang!" Zen says as you come back in near the lounges, "It was beautiful, well done princess." "Thanks Zen, is Gem getting ready to go on?", "Yes she is, can I ask you something?" You nod yes as you both sit down on one of the lounges. "This Sergio guy she says she is going to Budapest for, do I have a chance against him?", you are shocked, "Zen do you like her?" He looks down, "I'm not sure if it's forever but I do have feelings for her, and would be open to exploring that with her, but this Sergio?"

You giggle, "Sergio, is one of her designers and is in charge of production of her lingerie line. He is very gay, and most of the time they fight like cats and dogs. Last I heard he was happily married to his man, and thinking of adopting. I have only met him briefly once but have heard the stories from the others." "Thank you!", "No problem, that's what friends are for!" "May I also say that you are wearing quite the outfit right now!", "Thanks, Yoosung really likes it too, that's why he told me he was the only one allowed to dance with me in this outfit!" He smiles and walks off to get a better seat for Gem's number.

You stand up to look around and don't see Yoosung, almost everyone is around Meg's new music setup area, although you do see Taylor and Jaehee off to the far side snuggled up to each other, kissing. Good they are an odd couple but, maybe he is the excitement she needs and she is the stability he needs. "Yes I see you've noticed Assistant Kant and your cousin!", "Jumin, can you be happy for them?", "MC I will not waste emotions on such silly things." Turning you look at him, "Jumin, I know you really are human in there, you're always nice to me, can you just pretend to be happy for them?", "I will consider it."

"Consider what?" Meg says coming over, "MC would like me to pretend to be happy for my assistant and your cousin.", "Do you disapprove?", "No I just don't waste my emotions on such trivial matters.", "I see, and understand, they call me the ice queen for that same reason, but when I play my music, that is when I am the happiest and the emotions are let loose." "I see, you are very lucky to have such an outlet, I personally only have the companionship of my loving cat Elizabeth the 3rd, and wine tasting." You leave them to their conversation as they talk about wine and how to unwind, you even see a flash of interest in both their eyes.

Moving around you spot Ocean on the phone with Ra, next to her, but no Yoosung or Seven, maybe they are helping Gem? Then you feel a hand on your back, and when you look up Ocean gives you a look, "Seven" you say turning around, "You looked beautiful in your other outfits but this one is at a whole different level, do you know what they call this type of dress? Poor Yoosung!", "What?", "Oh nothing, did you get a chance to ask Ocean?", "Yes I did." "There you are MC!" Yoosung says coming over and pulling you into his arms for a big kiss, "Did you miss me?" you ask, "Of course, it felt like forever. Hey Seven, were you keeping her company since everyone else seems paired up?"

You look around and sure enough it's all pairs, "Yes something like that!" Seven replies. "MC will you be warm enough in that? Or should I get you a sweater, in case you are cold later." You couldn't of timed it better, "Yoosung that is so sweet, and thoughtful, I think there is a sweater in my bag, maybe I should go get it?", "I can go get it for you." then he leans in and whispers in your ear, "Also might set things up for when we get back to the room." He then gives you a kiss, "Tell Ocean where you are going, she might need one too!", "Okay be back in a bit!"

You watch him go over and talk to Ocean, who waves to you as Yoosung goes off. Seven's hand goes to your back again, "Where were we before he interrupted?", "Seven", "You said you had talked to Ocean?" You turn and look at him, "Yes, she never told me his name, although knowing Ocean she never called him by his real name anyways." He laughs, "I can tell, I think maybe your whole family has that habit, except you it seems." "She didn't want me saying too much out in the open, how about we go out to the balcony for a bit."

"Lead the way!" he says, the music starts and Gem along with her backup dancers begin her number. "It would be too loud to talk in here anyways!" you yell to him. At the door he offers you his jacket, you take it then you open the door and motion to the bench, "Are you sure you'll be warm enough here, we could go to another floor and talk." "Here is fine, so what did I tell you so far?" "You told me that he looks like me, no glasses, was abused by his mother and something about his brother."

"Ok she said that his brother had abandoned him, they were supposed to run away together but he left on his own, without a word.", "So what else?" he asks as he takes your hand. "The next part is bad, once his mother found out that his twin brother ran away she almost beat him to death, in fact she threw him out into the trash because she thought she had killed him." "You said twin? Are you sure?", "Yes but I'm not sure they were identical or not.", "No, no, no that's not how it was supposed to happen!"

You look at him, "Seven? do you know him?" "MC he could be my brother, my twin brother, I abandoned him just like your story. But I didn't mean to, you have to understand, they told me that I had to leave to join the agency, it was now or never, but I made V and Rika promise they would go and get him out of there and take him somewhere safe, where he could be happy. I wouldn't leave until they promised, I didn't want to leave him that way, I didn't want to leave him at all." The tears are running down his face, you open your arms and he accepts your hug.

"Seven, what happened then?", "I was supposed to forget my life before the agency, but I couldn't, I worried about him so much I begged V for some pictures, just so I would know he was okay.", "A couple did come and rescue him, after a year or so he was better, I mean if it's your brother, but tell me more." "You can't tell the others, I shouldn't be telling you all of this, he was smaller than me, so our mother would torture him, tying him to a chair. I should've gone back, I should've done something." He hugs you tightly once more, desperate for some kind of contact, you look over and see Ra watching.

"But they showed me pictures of him, out in a big open field looking up to the clouds, butterflies around him, asleep under a tree, eating at a picnic. You don't think they were all lies, do you? They had been the only thing keeping me there at the agency, knowing he was safe and away from our mother. Both V and Rika assured me he was happier without me, I insisted on giving them money for him once I started working, even asked for a few updates every now and then but V said I was better off not knowing. Of course secretly I've looked for him, searched university databases on looks alone, even thought I had found him a time or two, but nothing. Every night I look up at the sky and wonder where he is, hoping and praying he is well and happy, but I have never stopped loving, caring and looking for him. When you said about Ocean, I almost jumped at the chance to find him."

"Seven, why didn't you confront V and Rika earlier, and demand to see him?", "I did, but V is a very important part of the agency, and with Rika gone, I have to wait and do V's bidding in order to get any information at all." "What would you say to him, if this person was your twin?", "I would beg him for forgiveness, I know that it might not mean much but I would mean it, I would try and make things better between us." He cups your face, "MC I have to know where he is, please!" "Seven now don't be upset, but..", "Did he die, oh no, did something bad happen to him... Oh my god NO!" Again he holds you tightly, and you look over to Ra, but he is holding onto Ocean tightly, and you think you see a glimmer of a tear.

"MC please you have to tell me! I have already lost him once, please tell me he's okay, I can't lose him again!" He says grabbing your face with his hands again, "Please, MC!", "Seven, he is fine now, happy in love, but he has been through a lot, hooked on some kind of a drink in a cult, but he is smart, and sweet and very much alive." "Where is he?", "Saeyoung" Ra says as he brings Ocean out from the side of the door.

"Saeran" he says getting up, shocked, then he looks back at you, "You knew?", "Don't be angry with MC, she hasn't told you everything, and she doesn't know everything, only her part." Ra says. "Brother, is it really you?", "Yes Saeyoung it is really me, it's been me the entire time, we need to talk, come with us to our room. MC Yoosung will be worried and looking for you if you stay here any longer!" "Right, thank you Ra!" You leave with them hugging with Ocean in the middle.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

  
You leave Seven's jacket on the lounge next to the balcony door, and look around but you still don't see your sweetheart anywhere, taking the elevator back down to your floor. "Yoosung! Are you still down here!" you yell. "MC, I'm here!" he says coming out of another room, "I was helping your cousin Janet with V!", "What?", "It's okay, she found him walking towards here in the snow, she saw him fall in a snowbank and stopped to help him out, man she is really strong." Yes Janet is strong, in more ways than just physically. "Is he okay?", "She said she would take care of it, but to tell the others to go on without her and that she would fix him up and he should be all better in the morning, she would see us all then."

You hug him, "I don't want to go back up there, I just want to go and snuggle with you in our room, I'll text Gem and Meg." "Did something happen?", "Yes but it's another secret, and it's bothering me to not tell you. I hate keeping anything from you!" "Did someone hurt you?", "No it's nothing like that, it's part of Ra's secret and I have a feeling that nothing will ever be the same after tonight." The elevator dings and when you look over Ocean, Ra and Seven get off the elevator. "Hey guys, Seven finally you got to meet Ra, see he really is a nice guy!", "Thanks Yoosung!", they both say at the same time, Ocean just laughs. "We will talk with you in the morning!" Seven says. "Ohh Okay, .." he says.

"MC why was he with them, oh should I of told them about..", "No, just forget about them all, they'll be fine." "You feel a bit cold MC, you weren't outside with your hair still wet?", "Yoosung I just want to go to bed." He picks you up and kisses your forehead, "Okay, whatever you want, I will take care of you." In your room he lays you down, and you begin to shiver, you reach for your phone. "I'll message Jumin, he will tell Meg and Gem, and this way I can tell him V is here as well. You stay under the blankets and warm up." You shiver under the blankets while he taps away at his phone, "There done, he's told them and is staying tonight also, apparently Meg has made quite the impression on him, plus I think he wants to talk to V."

He gets undressed and crawls in behind you, removing your clothes, "You are a block of ice, almost as cold as V was.", "Sorry I went outside to talk to Seven, he lent me his jacket but I'm so cold." He rubs his hands up and down your arms, and pulls you up against him, he is so warm and it feels so nice. "Mmm you're so warm!", "Lean back and let me warm you up!", he doesn't move just holds you warming up your backside. After a while of drifting in and out of sleep, your back finally feels warm but your front is still cold. Turning around he kisses you, "Cold on your front?", "Yes", "We can't have that now can we!"

He holds you in his arms, "Doctor Yoosung can take care of me anytime!", he laughs, "You'll be my only human patient." he says kissing you again, "If that's my medicine it's good and I would really like more." He gives you another kiss this one deeper and harder, "Get some rest MC." You hug him more, "But I'm feeling better now.", he looks down at you and sighs. "You are still shivering, MC.", giving him a pout you say, "Our one week anniversary and already denying me sex." He smiles at you, "Happy one week anniversary, so what is the typical gift for one week?", moving your hands down you find his manhood already at attention, and you begin touching him, "I'll take this." you say.

He looks at you and shakes his head, "Please Yoosung it will warm me up from the inside, I want you!", "Hmmm Bold Naked MC!" "You want me to cry or beg? Please oh Please great and powerful manly Yoosung take pity on poor little me and .." He pushes you down flat on the bed, kissing you and soon enough you are warmed through and panting his name as you reach climax again for the second time. "I love you Yoosung!", "I love you too MC, now this time we will actually go to sleep. But please wake me up in the morning if you need more medicine or get cold. No more going out in this awful weather with wet hair." "Yes Daddy, or should I say Doctor?" you giggle. He smiles and laughs, "I doubt your father would approve so if you're using one of them Doctor will do. I'll make sure to give you a check- up tomorrow!"

You snuggle until you fall blissfully asleep wrapped in each other's arms, only to awaken a few hours later to a knocking at the door. Yoosung is still sound asleep, but the robe is still on the chair near the door, so you slip it on tying it tightly. You open the door and it's Jumin and Meg, and he is very drunk, "MC please just tell him that you and Yoosung are a real couple, you know!", "Jumin do you have a question for me?" you ask. "MC can you tell your charming and sexy cousin Meg that you and Yoosung are not having sex."

"Jumin, umm ..", "MC, who is at the door? Come back to bed, unless you want another check-up!" Jumin hears him and pushes you out of the way, "Yoosung you are not having sex with MC!" "Jumin, .." he laughs, sitting up, "Of course we aren't having sex, she is halfway across the room." "Why.. why are you in the same room as MC?", "She is my girlfriend, and we have spent every night since Christmas sleeping in the same bed."

You hear the ding of the elevator, and when you look it's the rest of the gang, extremely intoxicated. Zen marches over, "This is the only time I will ever agree with Mr. Trust Fund Kid, there is no way that MC and Yoosung are having sex." You wave to the others, the cousins wave back, but then you see Taylor sneak off with Jaehee to his room down the other hallway. "Sorry Brat but when we told them you were probably in your room getting some they freaked out!"Gem says.

Zen looks at you, "No she is pure and sweet, probably barely kissed by Yoosung." then you hear Jumin in your room yell, "Yoosung why are you naked, and an open box of condoms right there!" You turn to look and then hear a bang behind you, looking back you see Zen has fallen backwards into the door of Ocean's room. "MC did he hurt you?" Zen asks reaching for you, "What?" you hear Ra say as he opens the door. When he looks out and sees everyone he steps back, you mouth sorry to him. "No no no, Yoosung how could you do that to pure innocent MC."

Finally it's time, "Okay let's get this straight I have not been pure and innocent for a long time. Yoosung has not hurt me, or taken advantage of me, we are in love and yes we have had sex, if you are more interested, lots of sex. In the shower, his bed, my bed, the floor, the bathroom floor. We have been having sex since, .. Yoosung sweetheart was it Monday or Tuesday?" "It was technically Tuesday morning, really early, after that call from Seven!" "I didn't call you Tuesday morning, I called Monday night!" Seven says getting up and standing next to Ra.

Ocean then walks between them, "What is the big freakin deal, I lost my virginity at 13, MC was 17, and now she is with Yoosung, who loves her and makes her happy. You all have to stop being prudes! It's now 2017 not 1817, things are different, now go away and leave them in peace." "Thanks Ocean!", "No, Thank You Sugar!" "Seven why is your shirt on inside out, and why are you in that room with Ocean and Ra?" Zen asks.

You ignore them, going in your room, but notice Jumin is sobbing on the floor near the bed, Meg is trying to comfort him. When you walk over he looks at you, "This is all my fault, I practically gave you permission that night I left you at his apartment." "Jumin, it's okay we are in love, we are using protection, nothing is your fault!" Yoosung walks out of the bathroom with his boxers on, "I already told him all that!" he says. You bend down and hug Jumin, and whisper in his ear, "Jumin, Yoosung was still a virgin before me." He looks at you in disbelief, then gets up and hugs Yoosung, "Okay Jumin, how much did you have to drink?"

Meg shakes her head, "Five", "Five drinks, what kind of drinks were you serving?" Yoosung asks, "No five bottles of wine, he could probably out drink me, I only had a few glasses. He is a champ, some of the things Gem and Zen were talking about, would make a regular guy run for the hills." "Meg is such a nice girl, MC, she reminds me of you a bit, but I don't want to have sex with you. She makes me feel things!" Meg's eyes snap over to him, "Jumin why don't you go with Meg and talk about that." you suggest. "I would like to kiss her, among other things, do you think that is wrong, I really enjoyed dancing with her, holding her close in my arms. It was so nice, she is so beautiful, do you think she likes cats? Ohhh what about my best friend Jihyun, is he alright?"

"Jihyun?, .... did you ask about V?" Seven says coming in, "I need to talk to him right away!", "Well he's probably asleep now, Janet said she would take care of him, and see us all in the morning!" Yoosung says hopping back in bed. "He's here?", "Yeah, and hey why did you have MC outside with wet hair, she was shivering and had a slight fever when she came down here." "Stop, no more fighting or whatever, Seven can you help get Jumin to wherever Meg wants him, and you can ask V all your questions with Ra in the morning. Please remember other people are involved as well. Yoosung and I are going back to bed, and if we have sex it's no ones business but our own!"

They do as you ask and you lock the door behind you as you remove your robe and crawl in bed, next to your cutie pie, love of your life Yoosung. "Doctor Yoosung what do you recommend for the beginnings of a headache and exhaustion?", "Sleep my love, lots of sleep, and cuddling!" and that is exactly what you do!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to post this next chapter, in honour of Yoosung Kim, today is his Birthday!!! This may be the last chapter, for this fanfic. I want to write more for my other ones, but I will leave it open in case inspiration strikes me! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my third Mystic Messenger Fanfic, and totally love this game, my mind wanders over the possibilities, and of course I totally want to just pair people up!! If you like let me know!!


End file.
